Young Justice: Their War, Our World
by Centurion Maximo
Summary: The Team and Justice League think they have it tough, but when strange reports and events begin occurring, they investigate. When they dig too deep, planet Earth itself seems to get drawn into a seemingly endless conflict of an alien race.
1. Prologue

**Hello, everyone. Centurion here, and welcome to a DC/Transformers crossover. I came up with this idea while working on the Dustformers chapter/episode: **_**A Tactician Strikes**_**. However, I was moreso inspired by the Young Justice/Transformers crossover fiction **_**Allies **_**from the writer Moonview. I thank Moonview for giving me the courage to try writing this crossover fic. I have hope for this fiction since people like my RWBY/Transformers crossover: Dustformers. **

**What also inspires me to continue writing my stories is that people are willing to give me their own ideas to put into my stories, and I always give credit where credit is due. With that said, there will be OCs as well as well-known characters. If anyone has any ideas of their own, please let me know in the comments/reviews or personally PM me.**

**I consider this a big project of mine, kind of like Dustformers and Rwby: Battle For Remnant.**

**Let's begin this adventure!**

* * *

_The planet Cybertron: Homeworld of a race of sentient machines called a few but ultimately they are known by one name: The Transformers. For many millenia, Cybertron was peaceful until pride, greed, and a lust for power divided them. Now, they fought, enemies who were once brothers._

_Two factions rose in the wake of the Cybertronian war. One faction was called the Autobots: The defenders of freedom and justice. The other were called the Decepticons: Warriors of evil and tyranny. Thus, the civil war of good and evil raged across their formerly peaceful planet. It devastated all in it's path, draining the planet's rich sources of energy. Their tragic war ravaged Cybertron._

_After millenia of fighting, the Autobots were forced to leave their planet in search of bases, energy, and finding friends to one day return to their home planet and not only revive it, but also defeat the Decepticons before their tyranny can spread beyond their own world._

_*Earth. 71 miles from American Forward Operations Base. Bialya. 18:34 pm*_

A small plume of smoke had formed from something that had seemed to crash into the ground. Even though it wasn't close to the forward operations base, they still sent a squad out to find out what the hell crashed in the sand dune. The squad were wearing tan and beige colors to blend in to avoid detection by enemy forces. Nevertheless, they were focused to report something. The only problem with that was when the squad got there, there was nothing of substance to report.

"Captain Pearson to base. There's nothing here." The squad captain reported on an earpiece.

_"Are you sure, Captain Pearson?" _A person asked through the earpiece.

"Affirmative, sir. There is nothing here. Whetever was in the sand dune seems to be just.. gone." Captain Pearson said.

_"If you're sure, Captain Pearson, then return to base." _The person ordered.

"Yes, sir." Captain Pearson acknowledged. With that, he and his squad hopped into their vehicles and drove off back to their base. As they were driving back however, it seemed like someone or something was watching them. A little further away from where the squad was, a neon green, hunter green, and desert sand colored Armored Personnel Carrier with an unknown weapon attachment seemed to have watched the whole thing with the squad. Inside the vehicle, certain equipment was working and tracking Captain Pearson and his squad all the way back to their base. After a few minutes of tracking, the abnormally colored Armored Personnel Carrier drove off, following the squad to their base.

_*Earth, American Forward Operations Base. Bialya. 19:12 pm*_

Captain Pearson and his squad were at their forward base, reporting to their superior officer. "So, there was nothing at the supposed crash site?" Colonel Burke asked.

"Affirmative, sir. There was nothing there, but we did find this on the way back here." Captain Pearson added. Making a gesture, three of his squad brought in a rather large piece of metal. Colonel Burke's eyes widened at what he saw.

"Private Robinson. What do you make of this?" Colonel Burke asked.

"I'm honestly not sure what to make of it, sir." Private Robinson replied. "It's unlike any metal I've ever seen. We should take it back to America to have it analyzed by our technical divsion."

"That is a good idea." Captain Pearson agreed.

While the military was conversing about the piece of strange metal, the Armored Personnel Carrier was moving slowly but surely towards the forward base. It didn't want to attract attention to itself. The military would no doubt spot it from miles away, so it was taking a side route. Still, it was inching closer and closer to the base. Soon enough, it was close to the base.

Within the base, a communications/radar operator spotted the Armored Personnel Carrier on radar. "Colonel Burke, sir. Something's approaching this way." The operator said.

"Is it one of ours?" Colonel Burke asked walking over.

"Doesn't look like it. It's colors are all wrong." The operator said.

"All units! We're about to have an intruder in our midst! Have weapons trained on the and at the ready!" Colonel Burke ordered through the communications network.

The military soldiers did as they were told obviously, and they all had their weapons, waiting for the intruder. However, they heard a loud whistle before looking up and seeing a projectile of some kind descending straight towards them. When the projectile hit the ground, a bright green cloud enshrouded the entire area. Very quickly taking effect, the men started coughing violently, having intense nausea, puking up blood, and in a couple cases, skin starting to bubble and seem to melt off. With that, the vehicle slammed through the gate, entering the base.

The military were very quick to respond with assault rifles, grenades, rocket launchers, and even attacks from the air with helicopters. However, for some reason, they didn't affect the vehicle as it kept going through, destroying many structures. "Why can't we damage this thing?!" A random private shouted. "Hey, you! Come on out of the vehicle!"

Suddenly, the vehicle stopped dead in it's tracks. "Maybe the guy inside heard me." The private smirked. That wouldn't be the case. The vehicle's parts seemed to shift. The front split into two as the parts moved to the side, wheels retracted somewhat, the back top seemed to turn into what looked to be like legs, arms popped out of the side of the front bits. The vehicle seemed to stand up on the two legs as finally, a head popped out of a new, opening. A pair of menacing red eyes glowed in the sunset light. It spotted the private and shot him, killing the private instantly. When it got to what looked to be the network storage, the robot stuck it's hand into the wiring, downloading all the information it wanted.

Suddenly, it was hit with a rocket from behind. It turned around and saw a growing number of military soldiers. This didn't deter the robot as it shot the same projectile that produced the bright green cloud. The robot was destroying more structures and killing more soldiers as it continued downloading information. Soon, it was standing in the hellfire that used to be a military base while the network storage remained untouched. "This is Blightshot. Mission is complete." The robot said in a moderately deep voice.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. I hope you all liked the prologue of this DC/Transformers crossover: Young Justice: Their War, Our World. Keep in mind, please don't be mad that characters we know and love didn't show up yet, but like I said, there will be OCs in this story and characters that will have minor roles. Again, this is a prologue to the story. Now, keep in mind, this story will have dark tones, and even dark chapters.**

**Now, as for the Armored Personnel Carrier with the neon green, hunter green, and desert sand color scheme. That is an original Cybertronian character of mine. This character is a Decepticon named Blightshot. Blightshot attacked the military base in this prologue for **

**We also get a couple named OCs in the American Military: Private Lucy Robinson, Captain Pearson, and Colonel Jason Burke. Now, from what it looks like, everyone was killed in this initial attack, but we don't know that for sure.**

**What I'm going to say is what I say in Dustformers. If anyone has any ideas of their own: OC/story ideas, etc, please let me know in the comments/reviews, or personally PM me.**

**Now, onto the main event!**


	2. The Report

**Hello, fellow superheroes, metahumans, and Cybertronians. This is Centurion Maximo, and welcome to the actual first chapter of Young Justice: Their War, Our World. I was honestly very surprised that the prologue of this fiction instantly got positive reviews and suggestions for future chapters, but in turn, that made me really happy to see and reinvigorated my confidence. I hope to see more reviews and suggestions for future chapters later on. I hope this new crossover story of mine will continue to have positive attention.**

**Now, in the last chapter, a robot named Blightshot attacked an American Forward Operations Base, killing many soldiers in the process and hacking the data storage. We'll see what happens in this chapter.**

**Now, please keep in mind, I've watched all of Young Justice and I'm keeping up with the third season. I love Young Justice very much, so I'm going to do my best with this fiction. It will be a little difficult seeing as how it is being crossed over with Transformers.**

* * *

_*UEDO Headquarters. Washington D.C. 4:12 am*_

An organization known as the United Earth Defense Organization was conversing with the military about recent events. "I can't believe this happened!" A man with brown hair, green eyes, and a scar near his scalp wearing a military uniform shouted. "You better have an explanation for this, Hawk!"

"General Cross. Please calm down." The man known as Hawk implored.

"How can I calm down! Our forward base in Bialya was utterly destroyed, two-hundred and forty four men and women were killed in the blink of an eye, and you expect me to calm down!" General Cross continued shouting.

"Please, General Cross. Can you stop with the shouting?" Another person with black hair, blue eyes wearing a black suit and tie asked walking into the room.

"Oh. Apologies, Mr. Bishop." General Cross quickly said, causing Hawk to roll his eyes. "Have you heard the news, Bishop?" General Cross asked.

"How could I not with you spouting on about it?" Bishop asked sarcastically.

General Cross sighed in frustration. "I just find it hard to believe what was reported. Apparently, a large robot attacked the base." He said.

"I see." Bishop said while in thought. "So, the large robot hacked the data storage at the base, am I correct?" He asked.

"That's what the report says." General Cross repeated. "The reports also say that this robot fired a bright green cloud that made the soldiers there quickly puke up blood."

Hawk and Bishop both grimaced at hearing that. It wasn't good to talk about. "Anyway, what's to say that this large robot isn't just some idiot in a mech suit." Bishop suggested.

"That is a possibility." Hawk agreed.

"It is, but we can't rule out the large robot possibility." General Cross reminded. "If what the reports say is true, we must take great caution as we can't rule anything out." He finished.

When General Cross was finished and the screen he was on turned off, Bishop and Hawk started conversing with each other. "What do you think of this large robot report, Bishop?" Hawk asked.

"You can pretty much guess what I'm thinking, Hawk. I just hope that I'm wrong." Bishop grimaced.

_*Mount Justice. Happy Harbor. The Team. 15:00 pm*_

The Team were having a day off after their mission that pitted them against the woman known as Cheshire while protecting Dr. Sterling Roquette as she rendered The Fog inert. Artemis had just been welcomed to the team, though Wally was more so reluctant to do so.

Right now in Mount Justice, Robin, Superboy, and Kid Flash were playing video games, Aqualad and Artemis was watching news reports while Miss Martian was baking cookies. They had moderate or small smiles on their faces.

Suddenly, the zeta tube activated. "Recognized: Batman- 02." Batman walked through, unclear whether or not he had a look of concern on his face.

"What's going on?" Superboy asked quietly.

"Why don't we find out." Robin grinned. Activating his arm-help computer, he looked to what his mentor was looking at, which turned out to be the report of the large robot destroying the military base in Bialya. _**"LARGE ROBOT DECIMATES MILITARY BASE IN BIALYA!"**_ He read.

"Seriously?" Kid Flash asked with wide eyes. By this point, Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Artemis walked in, and saw what the trio were looking at.

"What is up with the news these days." Artemis said with skepticism.

"Hey! It could be real. You never know." Kid Flash retorted.

"When did you become a fan of conspiracy theories?" Artemis snarked. "I mean, look at this. This was obviously fabricated by a conspiracy nut."

"You don't know that for sure." Kid Flash defended. "The military must be going nuts though."

"I'm more disturbed about the number of casualties as well as the way many of the soldiers were killed." Aqualad voiced seriously. Hearing that, they looked at how the soldiers were killed was reported, they were disgusted, if not shocked.

"Oh, my god." Miss Martian breathed, her hand over her mouth in shock.

"What a way to go." Superboy said with wide eyes. He didn't dare think what happened to the soldiers further.

"I am not feeling the aster right now." Robin grimaced.

"What enemy has the capacity to use this kind of weaponry?" Aqualad asked no one.

"I don't think even the League of Shadows would use this kind of weaponry. As their name states, they're about stealth, not this kind of destruction out in the open like that." Robin reasoned.

"Then the question of who's responsible still stands." Aqualad said sternly.

"Team to the main room." Batman announced. The team were there in minutes. "I found a military report that signifies an American Forward Operations Base in Bialya was attacked. No survivors were reported. The report also says that the data storage of the base was hacked into. All data there was downloaded. A large robot was said to be the one that attacked the base." He explained.

"Is there anything else to this attack, Batman?" Aqualad asked.

"Not this attack, no. However, thirteen hours ago at 2:01 am, Edwards Airbase in the Mojave Desert was destroyed. A rogue jet destroyed the entire base on it's own, using maneuvers that those kind of jet fighters aren't known for. The military high command in Washington is going into a frenzy about these two attacks." Batman explained further. "It cannot be a coincidence that two military bases were destroyed in such a short span of time. Someone's obviously planning something."

_*Destroyed American Forward Operations Base. Blightshot. Bialya. 19:43 pm*_

Blightshot was still at the military base he just destroyed. Corpses were littered everywhere, fires were still burning, and the smoke from the fires was still rising into the evening sky. However, Blightshot was in vehicle mode, to avoid further outside detection. Suddenly, he received a quiet communication "Moving out now." Blightshot said as he started driving off. All of a sudden, a light green and white portal of some kind opened up. Blightshot quickly drove through it. When the portal closed, nothing living was in the destroyed base. Only silence remained.

_*Edwards Airbase. Mojave Desert. Thirteen hours ago. 2:01 am*_

_A tan, beige F-4 Phanton II with sickly green patches was flying towards the airbase. It was as if the jet was flying in on time. Once it reached the airbase, it landed slowly and perfectly._

_"Are those colors regulation?" A soldier asked her friend._

_"Regardless if it is or not, I don't like those colors." Her fellow soldier replied._

_"By the way, did you hear the military report?"_

_"Yeah, I did. What a way to go. Puking up blood after a bright green cloud hits the ground."_

_"I hope that doesn't happen to me."_

_"Same here."_

_"What do you think caused that kind of death?"_

_"The report said it was some kind of large robot, but I personally don't think that's the case."_

_Suddenly, the F-4 Phantom II started up by itself, taking off from the runway. People were automatically surprised at this action. What surprised and scared the military personnel however was the jet unleashing it's weapons upon the military base. Missiles exploded into the ground, causing fires of small and large sizes. The military personnel were scrambling because of the sudden attack. Weapons were fired, and jets were launched to combat the supposedly rogue jet fighter. The jets tried to shoot the rogue jet down, but the rogue jet simply outmaneuvered them, getting behind them. The rogue jet used machine guns, destroying the jets in minutes. After taking care of that annoyance, the rogue jet fired more missiles at the military base, destroying more structures and killing more people._

_Once again, the military were taken off guard by the sudden attack. They couldn't mobilize properly as they were being killed by the rogue jet. Within minutes, everything was gone, burning in flames as the rogue jet flew off._

_*Present Day. UEDO Headquarters. Hawk and Bishop. 17:21 pm*_

Bishop and Hawk were going through the military report of the Edwards Airbase attack. "This can't be a random occurrence." Hawk grimaced.

"What the hell was your first clue, Hawk?" Bishop sarcastically asked.

"You know, Bishop, your sarcasm still isn't that good." Hawk retorted.

Bishop sighed. "I can only imagine what the military is doing right now. Probably going nuts or something. It's how these two attacks may be connected that concerns me." He said.

"I know. Do you think they've arrived?" Hawk asked.

"We can only hope not at this point, Hawk. We can only hope not." Bishop sighed again. "However, if they have, God help us all..."

* * *

**Hello, everyone. I hope you all liked the actual first chapter of Young Justice: Their War, Our World. Not much happened in this chapter and I'm sorry for that, but I wasn't really inspired when I was writing this chapter. ****When the Team looked at the military report, naturally, most of them were skeptical of the report, especially Artemis. Kid Flash on the other hand was kind of on board with the report.**

**Blightshot still remained at the destroyed base after hacking the data storage, but was in vehicle mode. He drove off shortly after, entering a strange portal of some kind, leaving destroyed structures and bloodied/charred corpses behind. However, that's not the end of the events, but only the beginning. An F-4 Phantom II attacked Edwards Airbase in the Mojave Desert. As I just said, this is only the beginning.**

**We get introduced to Hawk and Bishop. Both are members of the UEDO (United Earth Defense Organization) or OGA (Other Government Agency). They too have read the military reports about the two attacks. They're wondering if they've arrived. **

**If anyone has any ideas (OC Characters/Story Ideas), please let me know in the comments/reviews or personally PM me. I honestly hope I'm doing a good job with my stories. I do have moments of doubt within myself, so I have to bring myself back up.**

**Now, on the topic of Young Justice, I was super happy when I saw the third season out. I'm keeping up with the episodes, and I'm liking them. Can't wait for the next episode. So, i wanted to combine two of my favorite franchises together and I hope people will like all my stories regardless.**

**I'd like to thank the ones that gave instant favorites and follows to this story when I first posted. That honestly means a hell of a lot to me. I'd also like to thank Moonview for giving a positive review to this story. As I said, I was inspired by Moonview's story: Allies, so thank you.**


	3. First UEDO Meeting

** Hello, fellow superheroes, metahumans, and Cybertronians. This is Centurion Maximo, and welcome to the second chapter of Young Justice: Their War, Our World. Now, the team and the Justice League have read the military reports about the attacks, but they have no idea what they're gonna step into. Also, Bishop and Hawk of the UEDO also know of the military reports and are more concerned regarding them.**

**OC/Story Idea Contributors**

Mobian

**If anyone has any ideas for this story, please let me know in the comments/reviews or personally PM me.**

* * *

_*Edwards Airbase Ruins. Mojave Desert. 13:01 pm*_

The team was sent to the Mojave Desert by Batman to investigate the charred ruins of Edwards Airbase.

"Dude. This place was hit pretty hard." Kid Flash said.

"What gave that away? The corpses or the destroyed buildings?" Artemis asked rhetorically.

"I didn't ask you, did I?" Kid Flash snarked.

"Can you two not right now." Robin said sternly.

"We have to focus. We were sent here to investigate what happened here." Aqualad reminded.

"Hello, M'gann! The attacker obviously used missiles to cause the most damage." Miss Martian deduced.

"Whoever did this had good precision." Robin added.

Suddenly, the team heard multiple helicopter propellers descending at their position. Pretty soon, six black, blue, and grey helicopters had landed. Once on the ground, multiple people in suits hopped off, and walked in all directions. "Who are these guys?" Superboy asked.

"The people that are supposed to be here instead of you six." Bishop answered walking over to the team.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Superboy asked getting close to Bishop's face.

"It means exactly what I said." Bishop responded, not flinching.

"Bishop, please!" Hawk called out. "Don't antagonize people!"

Bishop sighed. "Sorry, Hawk!" He shouted back. "I'll be looking around!" With that, he walked off away from the team.

"What was up with that guy?" Artemis asked.

Hawk walked over to the team. "Please forgive my colleague. He doesn't have good communication skills." He said. "Anyway, I've heard of you six: Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Artemis." He listed.

"You know us?" Aqualad asked, surprised.

"Yes, I do. I'm Hawk." He introduced while shaking Aqualad's hand. "Though, I do have to ask. Why are you all here?"

"Do we have to answer you?" Kid Flash asked.

"It'd be better for you to answer us so you can get out of here faster." Bishop said walking back over. "You six aren't supposed to be here."

"What? You gonna make us leave?" Superboy asked, getting irritated.

"Try me." Bishop said sternly, staring at the six.

"Who says we can't be here?" Artemis asked.

"Oh, I don't know: The government." Bishop said sarcastically.

"Bishop's right. We're with the government." Hawk said bringing out his ID. "We're the UEDO."

"UEDO?" Miss Martian was a little confused.

"You don't need or deserve to know, Miss Martian." Bishop said, still stern. "So, all of you just get out of here."

Not wanting to start a fight, the team left. When they were out of earshot, Bishop and Hawk started their own conversation. "Did you have to be like that, Bishop?" Hawk asked, a little frustrated by Bishop's attitude toward the team.

"Hey, it's not my fault that they don't have clearance to be here." Bishop sternly retorted. "Plus, you know I actually did that for their own good."

Hawk sighed again. "Bishop, you know they're the sidekicks of some of the members of the Justice League." He reminded.

"That doesn't matter. They have no idea what they're getting themselves into. You know exactly what I'm talking about, Hawk." Bishop said.

"I remember, Bishop, but that doesn't mean you have to be a dick to everybody that's not in the UEDO." Hawk said.

"That's kind of exactly what it means." Bishop retorted.

"No, it isn't! What if they target them?" Hawk reasoned.

"That won't really happen if they don't snoop where they shouldn't." Bishop sternly retorted walking away from Hawk.

Hawk put his hand to his head in more frustration. "You don't have to be a dick to everyone just because of what happened." He said quietly to himself.

_*Mount Justice. Happy Harbor. 15:10 pm*_

The team had gotten back from practically being forced out of their investigation. They were telling the league about the UEDO. "I've never heard of a government organization called the UEDO." Superman admitted.

"Nor have I. I wonder when it was created." Wonder Woman pondered.

"I'm wondering what exactly it stands for." Flash added.

"There was a guy named Bishop who was just a massive jerk to us." Wally explained. "He basically got in our faces, telling us to leave the area."

"Another person by the name of Hawk was there. He seemed friendlier than that Bishop character." Kaldur voiced.

"Why would they force you out of an area we sent you to investigate?" Black Canary asked.

"Well, it was mainly Bishop. Hawk seemed friendly." M'gann reminded.

"Regardless, keep a lookout for this UEDO if they show up again." Batman instructed. They all nodded in acknowledgement.

_*Happy Harbor City. 17:56 pm*_

An orange, black, and white 1988 Ford Probe GT Turbo was speeding throughout the city. It had been around the city a couple of times, like it was searching for something or just getting to know it's way around the city. A little bit after, it decided to stop close to a bank, but just out of sight from other vehicles. Something strange happened then. A sunroof mysteriously appeared on the top of the car, and a weapon popped out of the new opening. A blast tore a large hole in the bank. The car sped off quickly after that. Naturally, people were in a little bit of a panic from the sudden explosion.

The car was surprisingly still in the city. It was driving within the speed limit this time so as to not attract attention. Suddenly, the car's radio blared to life. "This is Glowshaft." The car answered with a male voice.

_"Glowshaft. It's Toxwing. My mission at Edwards Airbase was a success. No one suspects that we're even around. How's your mission going?"_ Toxwing asked with a feminine voice.

"I've been speeding around the city, mapping every major structure in this primitive society as well as energy sources." Glowshaft answered.

_"Excellent, Glowshaft."_ Toxwing sounded pleased with his progress. _"Remember, do not let anyone see you in robot mode."_

"Of course, Toxwing. Heading outside the city for now." Glowshaft said, making his way out of Happy Harbor.

A little later, the local police were at the scene, investigating the hole in the bank when suddenly, the UEDO appeared again. "We'll take it from here, gentlemen." Hawk said. The police obeyed when they saw the government IDs. When the police finally vacated, the UEDO began their investigation. "What have you found, Bishop?"

Bishop was scanning the hole. However, when the scan showed him what weapon caused the explosion, he froze up and went wide-eyed. After a minute freezing up, he regained his composure. "This cannot be coincidence." He whispered to himself.

"You find anything, Bishop?" Hawk asked again.

"Yes. I'm heading back to run a diagnostic." Bishop said rather quickly. "I'll see you all back there." He got into his vehicle and sped off, making Hawk and the others slightly concerned.

"What crawled under his skin?" A UEDO agent asked out loud.

_*Happy Harbor Countryside. Abandoned Farmhouse. 20:12 pm*_

Glowshaft, Toxwing, and Blightshot convened in this run-down farmhouse. When they reached this location, they transformed to robot mode. "No one suspects a thing." Blightshot smirked.

"As it should be." Glowshaft added.

"We have no idea enemies are here on this planet." Toxwing said. "We must be ready if they are. Besides, more of our comrades will be arriving soon. We have to be prepared."

"We will be, Toxwing." Blightshot assured.

_*Washington D.C. UEDO HQ. Bishop's Quarters. 00:12 am*_

Bishop was still analyzing what he found. He was in his quarters for hours after he got back, but every time he finished an analysis, it always came to the same conclusion. "So, it isn't coincidence." He said grimly. Reaching into his drawer in his desk, he took out an unidentified weapon. "About time I have to use this again." He said.

_*Star City. 2:30 am* _

In the dead of night, a red and gold Porsche 953 Turbo were driving on the freeway within the speed limit. Both of these cars had a symbol on their sides that looked like a face. The red Porsche suddenly received a signal. "Skywinder. Are you getting this?"

"I sure am, Sidewinder." Skywinder said. "What do you think this means?"

"What do you think it means?" Sidewinder asked, sarcasm evident.

"I just asked a question, dude." Skywinder retorted.

Sidewinder seemed to sigh. "I'm sorry, bro. It's just that I hoped the signal didn't mean what it means. However, it seems that what we feared has happened. Our enemies are here on this planet."

"Then we better start finding out where they are on this world and do whatever we can to make sure to protect this world." Skywinder said with determination.

"If that's the case, let's get going. If that signal's coming from who I think it's coming from, they must need help." Sidewinder added. The two drove off to the signal's location.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. I hope you all liked this chapter of Young Justice: Their War, Our World. The team was sent to investigate the destruction of Edwards Airbase in the Mojave Desert, but come into a little bit of conflict with the UEDO, more specifically the agent Bishop. More surprising is that the Justice League, specifically Batman don't know about this government organization. Hawk on the other hand is more friendly to the team, so it sounds like he keeps Bishop on line. Later in Happy Harbor, after Glowshaft blows a hole in the bank and then drives off, Bishop finds something out regarding what caused the explosion that makes him freeze up momentarily, so he rushes back to UEDO Headquarters to analyze what he found.**

**Secondly, we finally learn the names of the jet from the last chapter, and the car in this one: Toxwing and Glowshaft. ****Toxwing is the jet that destroyed the Edwards Airbase in the Mojave Desert, and is a femme. So, now we have three Decepticons in the story so far.**

**We also get a look at the first two Autobots in this adventure: Twins Skywinder and Sidewinder. They both transform into a Porsche 953 Turbo, which is G1 Jazz's alternate mode. More Autobots will appear, don't worry about that. Sidewinder and Skywinder were provided by my friend Mobian who not only contributes for this story, Battle Beasts, and Dustformers, but Mobian is the one I'm working with on the fiction Rwby: NT Warrior.**

**If anyone has any OCs/story ideas, please let me know in the comments/reviews, or personally PM me. I'd honestly love to hear them. If you have thought up chapter parts for Young Justice: Their War, Our World that you'd like to see in this story, send to me via DocX. I will look at them.**

**PS: I know Bishop acts like a jerk to the team, but that's how he's supposed to be at first. This is only the beginning of the story after all, so please try not to hate on him too much. He does have his reasons.**

**AN: I would've gotten this chapter done much earlier, but I was actually knocked out with a very painful stomach bug for a few days.**


	4. Gathering Information Part 1

**Hello, fellow superheroes and metahumans. Centurion Maximo reporting, and welcome back to Young Justice: Their War, Our World. I'm glad people are liking this fiction. Since that is the case, there will definitely be more of this adventure. **

**Anyway, the team has not had a good first i****mpression of the UEDO, mainly due to Bishop. Will their impression of this organization get better? Only way to find out is to continue to read the story.**

**Will the world find out what's really going on?**

**As usual, please enjoy the story in _Gathering Information Part 1_!**

* * *

_*Iowa. 40 miles outside Davenport. 13:00 pm*_

A meteor had crashed here. A new robot stepped out of the newly formed crater. This robot was gray and red with red eyes. Having scanned an alternate mode before hitting the ground, the robot transformed into an AH-64 Apache, flying off into the sunlight.

Unknown to the robot, a 13-year old girl with pink hair, blue eyes wearing denim jeans, a white t-shirt under a black leather jacket saw this event. Wanting to follow this robot, she found a motorcycle, seemed to repair it with nothing but her hand, and used it to drive after the robot. What this meant, she didn't know, but she had a newfound determination to find out.

_*Mount Justice. The Team. 17:01 pm*_

The team were reading the latest headline in the Iowa Newspaper. _"Meteor crash-lands in Iowa, then disappears!" _It read.

"This is the third meteor that's crashed on Earth this month!" Wally exclaimed.

"I wonder if there's more to this than meets the eye." Robin pondered.

"Ok. We have to check this out." Conner voiced.

"Agreed." Kaldur said. "However, we must remember about the UEDO."

"Not to mention that jerk: Bishop." Wally said.

"Again, I've never heard of this UEDO." Artemis said.

"Batman has never heard of them, either." M'gann added.

"Anyway, we should go investigate the crash site, but do it subtly this time." Kaldur suggested.

"I like that idea." Conner smiled slightly.

"Then, what're we waiting for?" Artemis asked. "Let's get going!"

_*In the skies above Miami. 19:32 pm*_

A white and sky blue McDonnell Douglas F/A- 18 Hornet was flying in the evening, the pilot enjoying the beautiful sight of the sunset. As the jet fighter was flying slowly, she recieved the same signal that Sidewinder and Skywinder had recieved. Sporting a new grin, the pilot pressed a button on the comms of the jet. "This is Windstrike. I'm on my way." With that, Windstrike flew off to the signal's source.

_*The Team. Iowa Crash Site. 22:09 pm*_

The team were in M'gann's Bioship, which was in stealth mode currently, they were investigating the crash site of the most recent meteor. "So, here it is." Kid Flash said.

"We can see it clearly, Kid Flash." Artemis sarcastically remarked.

Kid Flash was about to refute, but Robin stopped him. "Can we focus, please." He said, strained quiet in his voice.

"Yes, lets. What can you all see from here?" Aqualad asked.

"I think I can see... metal in the crater." Superboy said, surprise in his voice.

"I see UEDO vehicles." Miss Martian pointed out.

"Great. The jerks are here." Kid Flash groaned.

"That was only Bishop. Hawk was friendly." Aqualad reminded. "Anyway, Superboy. You said you're seeing metal in the crater."

"Yeah. Aren't meteors made out of rock and ice among other things?" Superboy asked.

"That's correct. Plus, a meteor would've probably just burned up when it started to enter the atmosphere." Miss Martian added.

"Good point. There would only be a tiny crater, not this large one." Artemis said, looking at the crater again.

Suddenly, a strange pulse hit the bioship, making it visible to the UEDO on the ground. "What was that?" Superboy asked.

"I don't know. I couldn't identify the energy of that pulse." Robin groaned.

"What the hell are you kids doing here?!" Bishop shouted from the ground with a megaphone.

"Oh, great. Look who's here. Our favorite government agent." Kid Flash said sarcastically.

"What'd you say, slow time?!" Bishop yelled.

"Bishop, please. This is exactly what Hawk mentioned last time in the Mojave Desert." A bald UEDO agent with orange eyes wearing the UEDO agent uniform said.

"As I've said before, Glenn. They won't get in trouble if they don't meddle in government business." Bishop said slowly, irritated.

"Didn't Hawk explain who they are last time you met them?" They're the team under the Justice League's jurisdiction working to prove themselves as more than just sidekicks." Glenn explained.

"I don't care." Bishop retorted. "This is none of their business."

"Can you stop right now, Bishop?" Glenn asked, getting irritated with Bishop, but then he came up with an idea. "Hey! You six! Why don't you come on down here?!" Bishop gave an 'Are you serious?!' look at Glenn before walking off still irritated. The Team decided to take up Glenn's offer and came down where they were greeted by Glenn while Bishop was somewhere else. "Again. I apologize for Bishop. I'm Glenn Harrison of the UEDO."

The team introduced themselves and they all sat down near the Bioship to talk. "Let me guess. The UEDO is here investigating the meteor crash site." Robin said.

Glenn nodded. "You got it. When we got here however, there was nothing. Not to mention is that the crater is a lot larger than a meteor should've made. Also, metal in the crater that no one's ever seen before."

"That's what we've found out." Superboy pointed out.

"Ah. What you didn't know was that something seemed to have come out of the crater. Also, something seems to have followed whatever came out of here." Glenn revealed.

"Interesting. Thank you, Glenn." Robin smiled.

"No problem, people. Just keep on the down-low from Bishop." Glenn advised.

"Will do, government man." Kid Flash waved as the team re-entered the Bioship and took off back to Mount Justice. Glenn smiled that he helped good people out. Bishop on the other hand was steamed at Glenn for giving unauthorized people sensitive information.

"You just had to be the goody good, giving completely unauthorized sidekicks classified UEDO information!" Bishop shouted loudly.

"Bishop. Might I suggest that you drink some tea from time to time to calm down more." Glenn said smirking the whole time while walking away from his colleague who was still steamed.

_*Hawaii Research/Astro-Communications Station. Honolulu, Hawaii. 1:10 am*_

The people working in this facility were working on the metal in an earlier meteor that crashed on Earth. This metal was sent to them by the UEDO. They were partially clueless on what the metal was made of.

"Dr. Clovis. Do you have any idea was this metal is yet?" The Research Director asked.

"None so far, sir." Dr. Clovis replied.

"Well, figure it out because another meteor has apparently crash-landed in Iowa, leaving behind the same kind of metal." The Research Director revealed.

"Sir, aren't meteors made of rock, ice, and other non-metallic compounds and particles?" Dr. Clovis asked.

"Don't forget, Dr. Clovis. There is still much we don't know about space and many of it's wonders." The Research Director reminded. "There are things out there beyond our solar system that we've never even heard off."

"That much is true, sir. However, we should focus on the here and now." Dr. Clovis said.

_*Wyoming Field. Northern Wyoming. 20 miles from nearest military base. 3:01 am*_

Another meteor hit the field, causing a small fire that was spreading around fast. A seafoam green, and sky blue robot was already upright and looking around the area it landed in. "Stormflow. Personal log #442. I have landed on a strange planet full of organic life-forms. Fortunately, this planet has appropriate forms to scan. My mission is as follows: Find fellow Decepticons and plan for upcoming plans." The robot said with a male voice.

Stormflow, like the previous robot, scanned a form before hitting the ground. Transforming into a Grumman F-14 Tomcat Fighter Jet and flew off. "Now, to start my mission." He reminded himself.

_*American Military HQ. Washington D.C. 5:22 am*_

The military was conversing about the meteors. "Are you sure that there was no trace of either meteors at either location?" General Cross asked.

"Affirmative, sir. When the UEDO arrived on both scenes, there was absolutely nothing there. I don't understand, sir. What is going on?" An intelligence officer asked back, panic in his voice. "I mean, meteors don't just get up and walk away, not to mention that they're made of rock and ice, not metal."

"I'm not sure what the hell's going on, soldier. The only theory that I can think of is this: I have a feeling that whatever is going on, this is only the beginning of it." General Cross voiced.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. I hope you liked this chapter of Young Justice: Their War, Our World. We have our first DC OC in the story. Now, there is no name for this OC yet, but if you have any names for this OC, please let me know. This OC as you've read, is a thirteen year old girl who's apparent power is to reactivate/repair/upgrade damaged tech with her hands.**

**Later in the chapter, we visit Honolulu, Hawaii, and the Research/Astro-Communications Station who are researching the strange metal fragments the meteor/Blightshot in Bialya left behind. They, like the world have no clue what's going on. We get an OC in Hawaii named Dr. Lucas Clovis who is part of the research team investigating the strange metal fragments.**

**The chapters of this story will get longer over time, but at this time, the Team, nor the League have any idea what's going on. The world itself doesn't know what's going on either, but it will.**

**Once again, the team runs into the UEDO, and Bishop, who isn't happy to see them again, nor they him specifically. However, a new UEDO OC shows up to diffuse the situation somewhat named Glenn Harrison, who is actually friendly to the team like Hawk, talking to them about the meteor, giving them some more information.**

**We have a new Decepticon that has arrived on Earth: Hellcrest who transforms into an AH-64 Apache. Not much is known about him yet, but like with the other OCs, info on them will come later in the story.**

**However, Hellcrest isn't the only Decepticon to arrive on Earth. In Wyoming, we get the story's first Seeker: Stormflow who transforms into a Grumman F-14 Tomcat Fighter Jet. From his personal log, Stormflow may be a Seeker, but he seems to be very intelligent.**

**As there is a new Decepticon, there is a new Autobot, by the name of Windstrike. Like Sidewinder and Skywinder, she also received Bishop's signal and heads to his signal's location.**

**The military in Washington D.C are also conversing about the meteors as well as still trying to figure out who or what destroyed two of their military bases. We get to see General Cross again. _"I'm not sure what the hell's going on, soldier. The only theory that I can think of is this: I have a feeling that whatever is going on, this is only the beginning of it." _He says and he doesn't know how right he is.**

**As usual, if anyone has any ideas for this story (OCs/Story ideas), please let me know in the comments/reviews, or personally PM me. Also, if you have any chapter parts you want to show me, please send them to me via DocX on. **

**PS: I'm glad this along with all my works are getting positive support. Without your support, I wouldn't know what to do with them.**

**See you in _Gathering Information Part 2_.**


	5. Gathering Information Part 2

**Hello, fellow metahumans. Centurion Maximo reporting, and welcome back to Young Justice: Their War, Our World. I hope you all liked the last chapter of this growing adventure as still the world, nor the Justice League, not even the Team has any clue of what the hell's going on. It'll stay like that for a bit longer for the most part, but there will be subtle and/or obvious clues hinting at the good guys at what's going on, but it's still not enough information for the time being.**

**The forces on both sides of the war are growing. Once things start heating up, Earth's gonna have it's hands fuller than it already has.**

**I'm incredibly grateful for all the positive support I'm getting for this story. I hope for people to keep supporting Young Justice: Their War, Our World as well as keep contributing ideas (OCs/Story ideas). **

**As usual, please enjoy Gathering Information Part 2!**

* * *

_*The Team. Mount Justice. Happy Harbor. 8:19 am*_

The Team were relatively happy with themselves since they were able to gain a little more info from a UEDO agent named Glenn Harrison. From him, they learned that the meteors left fragments of an unknown metal behind which the UEDO had already sent to various places for further analysis. "Again, a UEDO agent besides Bishop who's friendly." Conner commented.

"Agreed. Both Hawk and Glenn have shown no hostility towards us." Kaldur added. "It is mainly Bishop who is hostile. Nonetheless, Glenn has supplied us with a little bit more intel regarding the meteors."

"This makes me think that all these meteors landing is apart of something bigger." Dick wondered. "However, the fact that the meteors no trace of whatever's within them, thus very little to no evidence can be found."

"That's true. We're a little further in our investigation than we were before." Artemis stated.

"But we're still no closer to finding out what the hell's going on!" Wally complained. "Thus, we're still at square one."

"Every little bit of information matters at this point, Wally." M'gann said.

"You're right, M'gann. You're a genius. babe." Wally instantly replied with a sweet smile making Artemis look at the display and groan in disgust at the speedster's poor attempt at flirting.

"As long as we keep being on the right track, we'll solve what's going on a little faster." Robin said smiling. They were determined to get to the bottom of whatever was going on.

_*Nevada Wilderness. 50 miles outside Las Vegas. 10:21 am*_

It was a bright cloudless day in Nevada as Stormflow was flying in the skies above the land. He detected another Decepticon signal and was currently tracking it to its location which turned out to be in Nevada. "It should be here." Stormflow said to himself. Transforming to his robot mode, he set down close to the signal. He then walked closer to the fellow Decepticon signature. The signal beeped more rapidly when he neared a certain rock face. "Interesting."

Suddenly, when he just pressed his hand on a piece of the rock, a trapdoor opened directly beneath him which he fell down from. However, just before he was about to hit the ground, he activated jets on his feet which prevented him from hitting hard and allowed him to land on his feet.

"That was close." Stormflow said. He then looked around his new surroundings. "Where am I?" There seemed to be no one home, so he continued walking forward. A little bit later, he found himself in some strange laboratory. "Who made or brought all this?"

Suddenly, he heard movement, more specifically, he heard buzzing and before he could react, a yellow and black Cybertronic Bee flew into the room. "Who are you?" The bee asked accusingly.

"What are you? How long have you been here? Are you Decepticon or Autobot?" Stormflow asked, bombarding the bee with questions. Suddenly, a bright red and lime green Stink Bug and an orange-red and golden yellow locust flew in to apparently check on the bee.

"Sting! Are you okay? Who is this?" The Stink Bug asked.

"Sting! Stinkmix! Firebug! Where are you!" A new feminine voice called out. Before Stormflow knew it, a large purple and green Cybertronic Scorpion walked into the laboratory.

"We were just dealing with an intruder." Firebug said looking at Stormflow.

"I'm not an intruder, my friend. I'm a fellow Decepticon. I just happened to stumble upon your signal and tracked it to here." Stormflow explained.

"What's your name?" The scorpion asked.

"My name is Stormflow. I'm a seeker of higher intelligence. What's your designation?" He asked.

"I am Venomsting." She said. "While I'm impressed that you've found my secret laboratory, Your appearance has caused a small pause in my very important work schedule."

"Work schedule?" Stormflow asked, a little confused.

"In case if you haven't figured it out, I'm a scientist." Venomsting said. "Unfortunately, I haven't reached an actual breakthrough yet. Only small steps towards one."

_*UEDO Headquarters. Washington D.C. Hawk and Bishop. 12:00 pm*_

Like the last couple of times, Bishop was retelling the events of Iowa to Hawk, who was deadpan at Bishop's very clear irritation and anger at what happened. "And that's all of what happened." Bishop finished while sighing in exasperation.

"Maybe you should let this go, Bishop." Hawk suggested. "You're stressing yourself out too much."

Bishop sighed again. Hawk wasn't exactly wrong on that front. He hadn't been getting much sleep for the last few days. "Maybe you're right, Hawk. I really haven't been getting some shut-eye. I'm just so worried that our enemy is here, and you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I know what you mean, Bishop, but that still doesn't give you the right to lash out at anyone who isn't apart of the UEDO." Hawk chastised.

"You're right, Hawk, but I can't help it, you know? I don't mean to be like this, but it's just how I am most of the time." Bishop said sadly.

"Well, you really have to work on your people skills," Hawk said. "Who knows? Maybe these kids have more information than we do."

"That is a possibility." Bishop agreed, albeit partially. "Though again, they're not government people. Yes, they're the sidekicks of the world-famous Justice League, but that's not excusable."

"An astute observation, my friend. However, that doesn't excuse your behavior towards them." Hawk reminded.

"Again, I can't help it." Bishop retorted.

"Well, get a grip, Bishop!" Hawk partially shouted. "We both know why you're like this."

Bishop then seemed to one out like he was remembering something from the past, to which he put his head in his hands.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. I hope you all liked part 2 of _Gathering Information_. The Decepticon Stormflow finds another Decepticon hiding in an underground complex underneath the Nevada Wilderness named Venomsting.**

**If you want a basic description of Venomsting, think female version of Scorponok from _Transformers: Energon_, but not a Terrorcon, actually loyal to the Decepticons, and is a scientist looking for ways to push Decepticon/Cybertronian evolution no matter what the cost. Her color scheme is green and purple. Not only that, but she has her own little helpers/lackeys who have personal abilities all in their own, but they probably won't be revealed this chapter.**

**The first of these is Sting who transforms into a Bee. **

**The second is Stinkmix who has the alternate mode of a Stink Bug (Appropriately enough).**

**The third and final of Venomsting's helpers is Firebug who transforms into a Locust.**

**Now, Mobian and I have been talking about starting another fiction along with Rwby: NT Warrior, but it hasn't been finalized yet, but we're getting close. I've also been thinking about starting a new RWBY crossover fiction with a franchise that I grew up with since 2001.**

**Also, next chapter of _Young Justice: Their War, Our World_, a character from Transformers G1 will appear. Some people might know this character from not only G1, but also from _Transformers: Animated_. One person did request the character in their review of this fiction. Now, I know that this chapter is a little shorter than the others so far, but to be fair, this is the second part of the story's first two-parter chapter. Now, chapter sizes will vary like with all my fictions. No chapter length will be consistent with each other.**

**As usual, if anyone has any ideas for this story (OCs/Story ideas, etc), please let me know in the comments/reviews, or don't hesitate to personally PM me. Another option is to write up your own chapter for this fiction and send it to me via DocX so that I can read it and check it out for myself.**


	6. The Blue Racer

**Hello, fellow superheroes and metahumans. Centurion Maximo here and welcome back to Young Justice: Their War, Our World. This fiction along with all my fictions are still gaining positive support which I'm happy for. If anyone has any ideas (OCs/Story Ideas), please let me know in the comments/reviews or personally PM me.**

**In the last chapter, a UEDO agent named Glenn gave the team a little more information regarding the meteors, Stormflow found the Decepticon Venomsting and her lackeys: Sting, Stinkmix, and Firebug in the Nevada Wilderness, and Bishop and Hawk have another conversation at UEDO Headquarters in Washington D.C.**

**Things are advancing in the story. Some of them slowly but surely while other points are advancing faster than anticipated.**

**As usual, please enjoy!**

* * *

_*Happy Harbor Outskirts. Pink-haired girl. 7:12 am*_

The pink-haired girl was still on her modified motorcycle. Unfortunately for her, she lost the trail of the strange robot. Fortunately, she was entering Happy Harbor which was a brand-new city for her. That made her excited as it was a new city to explore.

Suddenly, she heard a powerful car engine. Moving out of the way, she made room for the incoming vehicle. When the vehicle got close enough, she saw that it was a light blue and blue MacLaren Sports Racer racing down the road at high speed. She only got a good look at the car for only a couple of seconds before it sped by her. After it was out of earshot, the girl was somewhat shocked. "Who the hell was driving that car?" She asked herself out loud as she was assuming whoever was driving was an absolute speed demon.

_*Two Days Later. Happy Harbor. Kid Flash. 19:01 pm*_

Kid Flash was chasing down a small group of street racers as a mild good deed for the city. "You punks seriously think you're faster than me?" He taunted. Increasing his speed only so slightly, he was still faster than the street racers. "You know, speeding only lands you in trouble."

While he was running however, another engine was heard. Soon, a light blue and blue MacLaren Sports Racer sped on the road. Kid Flash merely grinned. "Oh, a new contender, huh?" This new car hit the other cars knocking them into nearby light poles. Now, it was the blue car and Kid Flash. "You do know who you're up against, right?"

What Kid Flash didn't see was the person in the blue car pulling a glowing lever and the car's speed increased, somehow leaving Kid Flash in the dust who skidded to a stop to contemplate what just happened.

_*Mount Justice. Kid Flash's Quarters. Happy Harbor. 21:19 pm*_

Kid Flash was in utter awe at what happened earlier. He just couldn't believe it. Someone was faster than him. Someone that looked like they didn't have any powers and only had a car.

"So, I heard you got outrun by someone." Artemis slightly smirked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Wally groaned.

"So, you aren't the fastest one after all." Artemis's grin only grew.

"I said I don't want to talk about it." Wally repeated clearly irritated.

"So, it is true. You were outrun be someone in a car." Dick voiced out loud to which Wally groaned louder.

"I'm assuming you're feeling down." M'gann said.

"Feeling down? Try insulted!" Wally exclaimed. "I'm supposed to be the fastest one. Now, I find out that someone has just outrun me, but in a car no less. I need to find this guy and challenge him to a rematch!"

"Is that really necessary?" Kaldur asked.

"It's absolutely necessary!" Wally yelled slightly. "No one except The Flash is faster than me! I won't allow myself to be beaten by someone who doesn't have superpowers!"

"This is gonna consume him for a long while, isn't it?' Artemis whispered to Dick.

"Oh yeah. Big time." Dick whispered back.

_*20 miles outside Omaha, Nebraska. 00:12 am*_

A new meteor hit the ground but it made a bigger crater meaning this meteor was larger than the few that have crashed on Earth. A few minutes later, a robot walked out of the crater, but this one was a little bigger than the others. "If there are any enemies on this planet, the will crumble under the might of Wreckage." He growled deeply as his red eyes glowed menacingly in the darkness.

_*Mount Justice. Happy Harbor. 8:10 am*_

Wally was eating a lot of food so he could be ready whenever that person which he christened 'The Blue Racer' shows up again. The rest of the team were thinking pretty much the same thing. Wally was taking this jealousy a little too far but Wally obviously wouldn't listen to them.

"Wally's really focused on this, huh?" Conner asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You think? Look at how much he's eating." Artemis remarked.

"Nothing will stop him from trying to outrun this Blue Racer." Dick sighed.

"Are you certain we cannot talk him out of this?" Kaldur groaned.

"Sorry Kaldur, but no there isn't." Dick said releasing his own groan.

"Jealousy is just radiating off him." M'gann stated.

With Wally, he was still eating just thinking about the guy in the blue car. "I will be faster than you, Blue Racer. I will defeat you."

_*Nebraska Crash Site. UEDO. Bishop. 11:00 am*_

Bishop and a small group of UEDO agents were investigating the newest meteor crash site. Bishop was the closest one to the crash site where he spotted a piece of colored metal in the crater. Picking it up, he looked at it for a minute before recognizing the colors. He clenched his fist in pure anger. "Wreckage..." He growled.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. I hope you all liked the newest chapter of Young Justice: Their War, Our World. Now, there's a couple of things from **_**Transformers: Animated **_**that I used such as the street racers as well as Kid Flash being jealous that someone or something is faster than him and that someone is Blurr! In this story, Blurr is the Cybertronian equivalent of a teenager as I felt it would fit Blurr more in this crossover. This is for people wanting Blurr in the story, but he doesn't talk super fast that often as I actually found that annoying in both G1 and in Animated, though in Animated it was more tolerable. Anyway, Wally has dubbed Blurr the 'Blue Racer' as he does not know him as Blurr yet and he is determined to be faster than him.**

**I've also brought in a Decepticon from the live-action 2007 movie sequel comic _Transformers: Alliance_: Wreckage who is a killer. He transforms into an APC (Armored Personnel Carrier). In the comic, he was brought back to life by a fragment of the Allspark and them killed by the treacherous Starscream. Now, I plan for Wreckage to have a prominent role in this story as he's now on Earth not knowing that someone from his past is on the planet as well.**

**Also, the girl from a couple chapters ago finally gets a name: Neola Maddison and she's made it to Happy Harbor. She's excited to be there as she's sent her entire life in Iowa, so this is technically a big step forward in her life.**

**Ok, now like I said, some chapter will be shorter than others while other chapters will be longer than others. That's just how some of my stories work. So, please calm down if you think this chapter isn't long enough. It's kind of the same in Dustformers Season 1 where some chapter are longer/shorter than others.**

**If anyone has any ideas (OCs/Story ideas), please let me know in the comments/reviews or personally PM me.**

**AN #1: If you haven't heard yet, _Transformers Animated _has gotten it's season 4 through audio performance which I am happy for. I know quite a few people don't like _Transformers: Animated_, but to me, it's more watchable than the five Michael Bay movies.**

**AN #2: I finished Young Justice Season 3 and I have to say, I'm a little disappointed with the ending of it, no offense. It was setting up this kind of villain civil war and suddenly, Vandal Savage and Darkseid's fued is over in ending. I don't want to offend anyone, but I'm just saying my opinion.**


	7. Progress Being Made

**Hello, fellow superheroes and villains. Centurion Maximo reporting and welcome back to Young Justice: Their War, Our World. I haven't been on this fiction for a few months, but I'm finally back on it. I hope people still like this fiction now that I'm finally getting back to it.**

**Now, in the last chapter, Wally is feeling jealous because he got outrun by the Blue Racer and vows to defeat him, the Decepticon Wreckage has arrived on Earth, and Bishop realized that Wreckage has made it to Earth.**

**Little Factoid #1: Wreckage is a Decepticon from the comic: Transformers: Alliance. Also known as N.B.E #3, Wreckage was put under by Sector Seven and was revived in the present day by the shard of the Allspark. Later in the comic, Wreckage and Starscream actually fight. Wreckage comes close to legit killing Starscream but is only prevented of that by the Autobots and humans. This comic takes place between the events of the 2007 film and Revenge of the Fallen.**

**Now, I've decided to include some elements from the live-action films, but more so from the live-action film comics.**

* * *

_*Happy Harbor. Abandoned Garage. 6:10 am*_

In a garage, the Blue Racer was polishing his ride. He was quite pleased with himself that he took down a couple of criminals in the dead of night. However, he was intrigued by the kid in the yellow suit with the lightning bolt in the center. Who was that? Why was this kid determined to beat him?

Whatever for now. Today was his first day at school, so it was time to change the paint job. In seconds, the blue was replaced with a white and silver color scheme. The Blue Racer hopped into his car and drove off.

_*Washington D.C. UEDO Headquarters. Bishop's Quarters. 8:19 am*_

Bishop was sitting at his desk contemplating what he realized in Nebraska. "No, no, no, no, no. He can't be here on Earth." He sighed in an attempt to calm himself down. "It looks like our worst fears have come to life."

He reached under his desk and took out a small notebook and began writing in it.

_*Star City High. Homeroom. 9:00 am*_

Wally was in his morning class when his teacher stood up. "Now, class. We have a new student joining us. Please welcome Barry Spencer." With that, Barry walked into the classroom. He wore a light blue shirt and simple denim jeans as well as black and white sneakers.

"Hello, everyone." Barry waved. The other students waved back at him. He took a seat next to Wally.

"How are you doing?" Wally asked with a grin. "I'm Wally West."

"Barry Spencer." He held out his hand which Wally shook. "This is my first day in Star City High."

"Well, why don't you stick with me," Wally suggested. "I'll show you the ropes."

"I'd like that." Barry reached a hand out which Wally shook. "So, I've heard rumors of a mysterious blue racer on the streets of Happy Harbor."

Wally's eyes widened. This kid knew about the Blue Racer? This may be an opportunity. "Yeah. This Blue Racer is making all kinds of headlines in Happy Harbor, making Kid Flash look like a jogger."

"Really?" Barry's eyes widened a little to feign ignorance.

"Yeah, but I think Kid Flash will teach that Blue Racer a lesson he won't forget." Wally grinned, making sure Barry wouldn't realize he was talking about himself. Speaking of Barry, he just rolled his eyes at his new friend's enthusiasm on this specific subject.

_*Nevada Wilderness. 50 miles outside Las Vegas. Venomsting's Laboratory. 11:01 am*_

Stormflow, Venomsting, Sting, Stinkmox, and Firebug were busy at work. It turned out that besides being a Seeker, Stormflow had a little bit of knowledge when it came to science.

"How is the formula coming along, Stormflow?" Venomsting asked.

"From what I can tell, it's almost complete, Venomsting," Stormflow replied.

"Excellent news. This should be a great step towards a new generation of weaponry." Venomsting transformed into robot mode and smirked.

"While that's good to hear, will you at least tell me what this is?" Stormflow asked.

"Now, now, Stormflow. That would ruin the surprise." Venomsting snickered. Stormflow rolled his optics at Venomsting.

_*Central City. UEDO Agent Glenn Harrison. 13:21 pm*_

Glenn was not only keeping a lookout for any suspicious activity but also enjoying some personal time to himself. He saw Bishop freak out a little back in Nebraska with the lastest meteor crater. "Why did he react like that?" He asked himself quietly. As he sat in his vehicle, he saw the team once again. He turned off his comms temporarily. "Hey, kids." He waved.

"Hello, Glenn." Aqualad waved back as Glenn walked up to them.

"Is Bishop anywhere around here?" Artemis asked.

"Not this time. He's holed up in his office back at HQ. There was another meter landing in Nebraska. This one freaked him out a bit." Glenn explained.

"Wait, seriously? Bishop seems like a hard-ass." Robin commented.

"You'd think that, but some things do genuinely get under his skin." Glenn shrugged. "I reckon he's still in his office right about now. Anything you need at the moment?"

"What else can you tell us about the meteor landing in Nebraska?" Miss Martian asked.

"Well, more of that strange metal was found in the crater. I've got a piece of it for you." Glenn smiled as he took out the metal piece from his backpack and handed it to the team.

"Thank you, Glenn." Superboy sported a small smile.

"No problem, kid. Just steer clear of Bishop." Glenn advised.

"We will." Aqualad bowed as they left.

When they left, Glenn returned to his vehicle and pondered his thoughts. "I hope I did those kids some good. At the same time, I hope they don't get dragged into our problems."

He started his vehicle and prepared to drive to another spot in Central City. "If they do get involved, then may their gods have mercy on their souls." He held his head in his hand. He had heard Bishop's ranting and was hoping he wasn't right because if he was, it would potentially be the end of everything.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. I hope you all liked the new chapter of Young Justice: Their War, Our World that I've posted at long last.**

**Now, for those of you who may be confused, Blurr is not a Pretender in this story, he just has a soligram (Solid hologram) named Barry Spencer. He also temporarily changed his vehicle form's color scheme to TFP Smokescreen's colors. That won't stay, I assure you. With Wally, he quickly becomes friends with Barry and they start talking about the Blue Racer.**

**With Bishop back at UEDO Headquarters in Washington D.C, he's saying his worst fears have come to life. Only later will we find out what he means.**

**We also get a tiny bit more backstory with the Decepticon Stormflow with finding out that he has scientific knowledge. Not nearly as much as Venomsting, but still, some knowledge.**

**In Central City, Glenn runs into the team and gives them something to work with: A piece of the strange metal that seems to be with all of these meteors that are crashing on Earth. Hopefully, this will help with the investigation of what's going on. At the same time, he's worried about the same thing Bishop is.**

**I offer a massive apology to those waiting for an update to this adventure, but I'm back. As usual, if anyone has any ideas for _Young Justice: Their War, Our World_, please let me know in the comments/reviews, or personally PM me. That being said, if you have over-arching ideas like for characters and stuff, don't hesitate to let me know of those as well.**

**A very special thanks to Moonview and their Young Justice/TF crossover story: Allies for giving me the inspiration to write this particular work. I also thank my current OC contributor: Mobian for giving me the idea of the Decepticon Venomsting and her three lackeys: Sting, Firebug, and Stinkmix along with the two twin cars earlier on.**

**I will give the same thanks to others who want to contribute to this story in any way.**


	8. Advancement

**Hello, fellow heroes. Recognized: Centurion Maximo, 0-0-1, and welcome back to Young Justice: Their War, Our World. I got three reviews in the same hour after a couple of hours of being posted.**

**In the last chapter, the team were given a piece of strange metal by the UEDO agent: Glenn Harrison in Central City, Bishop is back in Washington slightly freaking out over the meteor landing in Nebraska, Wally makes a new friend in the form of Blurr's soligram, and Stormflow and Venomsting are working on something in Venomsting's laboratory, but we don't know what.**

* * *

_*Wyoming. Mountainous Region. 1:00 am*_

It was a late night in the mountains, but something was moving. A red, white, and beige modified M1 Abrams Tank was crawling through at a slow pace as not to disturb anything or anyone that might've been living in the area. "This is Wreckage. My landing in Nebraska obviously made some noise. Luckily, I was able to escape the crater and assume an alternate mode before anyone spotted me, not that I'd let anyone who saw me live, of course." Wreckage spoke to itself.

Wreckage stopped moving and slowly rolled to a stop to seemingly observe his surroundings. Then, he slowly transformed into robot mode and got a better look around. "What a strange planet this is. Lots of greenery and tons of organic composition I wonder if there are any of my comrades here. If there are, it provides a distinct tactical advantage."

He continued to voice his thoughts out loud but quietly still. "On another note, being here in this sparsely populated area gives me a little bit of time to scan local forms in this region."

_*Bishop's Quarters. UEDO Headquarters. Washington D.C. 2:12 am*_

Bishop was currently checking an unknown machine for unique energy were bags under his eyes. "Maybe Hawk and Glenn are right. I'm focusing too hard on this." He said to himself. "I've spent hours on this thing and no sign of Wreckage. Maybe I should take a small break."

Right after Bishop said that the machine started beeping, signifying a strange energy signature in the Wyoming Mountains. It zeroed in and spotted tank tracks. "What the hell's a tank doing in the Wyoming Mountains?"

He went to his desk and grabbed his equipment. "If it is him, I'll make him pay." He growled. With that, he turned off all the lights in his quarters except his desk lamp and walked out, closing the door quietly behind him.

_*Happy Harbor. Mount Justice. The Team. 5:29 am*_

The team was investigating the strange piece of metal that Glenn gave them back in Central City. Wally was brought up to speed when he got back from school. "Its composition is unlike anything I've ever seen before," Robin commented.

"M'gann, have you seen metal like this before?" Kaldur asked as he gave M'gann the metal.

M'gann looked at the metal piece for a couple of minutes before answering with "Sorry, but no. This metal is entirely new to me."

"It must not match anything on Earth's periodic table." Wally deduced.

"How long did it take you to come up with that conclusion?" Artemis asked with a smirk.

"What matters is we're finally getting somewhere with all this." Superboy rolled his eyes.

"Exactly." Robin cut in. "Now, we have to keep looking into this since Glenn gave us a hand. We have to go investigate more of the meteor craters without drawing the ire of Bishop. Again, it's mainly Bishop that's been hostile to us. Hawk and Glenn have been mostly friendly."

"True that." Wally agreed. "I still a little surprised that a Government agent actively helped us out instead of stonewalling us like Bishop has been doing. You know what? I'm starting to think that Bishop is trying to hide something."

"No duh, Wally. He's with the government." Artemis stated like it was obvious.

"I wonder if the League is doing their own investigation of these meteors." M'gann pondered.

"They must be. They're probably confused about this as we are." Artemis added.

"It would make the most sense that the League would also be investigating this matter." Kaldur reasoned. "Who knows how these meteors will affect anyone or anything eventually."

"Not to mention we don't know anything about the composition of these things still." Wally pointed out.

_*Watchtower. Outer Space. 5:45 am*_

As a matter of fact, the Justice League was investigating the multiple meteor landings. "It makes no sense that all these meteors would crash on Earth by mere coincidence." Flash pointed out. "They must be landing here for a reason."

"That's actually a valid point." Wonder Woman commented.

"Too valid for my liking," Batman added. "It may be that these meteors house sentient beings within them."

"Wouldn't any living beings burn up as the meteor enters Earth's atmosphere?" Superman asked.

"It depends on what the living being is made of." Batman corrected. "We don't know if there are any beings within these meteors."

"Don't forget about what the team said about the UEDO." Green Arrow reminded.

"Green Arrow brings up a good past point. We don't know what this UEDO's motives are." Green Lantern added.

"We must determine if their methods are before we make any sort of conclusion." Aquaman deduced.

"I agree with Aquaman. We must come up with anything that validifies the UEDO in our eyes." Zatara concluded.

"Then we have to look into this organization more." Martian Manhunter said. "My niece has told me that she picks up a strange vibe off of the one called Bishop."

"Come to think of it, this Bishop is the only one who's been incredibly hostile towards us and the team." Superman realized.

_*10 miles outside Coast City. 7:32 am*_

The sun was still rising on a new, beautiful day just outside Coast City. The people were already awake or waking up to start the new day. However, a meteor suddenly crashed in an open field. Windstrike was actually on a flight route when she spotted the meteor's landing. She zoomed in her camera to see whatever emerged from the crater. What she saw was a new robot emerge. She was about to open fire until she saw that the robot's eyes were blue, not red.

Back on the ground, the robot scanned a dark blue and red Chevrolet Corvette and transformed into the said vehicle, but an electric blue and bright yellow-colored version. "To any Autobots on this planet, this is Voltshift. I've successfully made planetfall."

_"Voltshift? Oh, thank Primus it's you." _Windstrike answered. _"I got a communique from Bishop stating his fears that the Decepticons are here on Earth."_

"Are you serious?" Voltshift asked back. "If they are here, then we must do anything and everything to protect the beings of this planet from their evil."

_"On that note, I wholeheartedly agree with you. We must still proceed with caution, however. We don't know if any of these beings have malicious intent." _Windstrike advised.

"Of course," Voltshift answered as he drove into Coast City. Windstrike watched on for another minute before flying off to another part of the world to continue analysis. "Well, at least we finally have one of our own on Earth and not another Decepticon."

* * *

**Hello, everyone. I hope you all liked this chapter of Young Justice: Their War, Our World. I've made a couple of modifications to the Decepticon Wreckage in this story. The big one is his alternate mode. Since Blightshot is already an Armored Personnel Carrier, I decided to make his alternate mode Brawl's from the 2007 film: A modified M1 Abrams Tank. The other modification is I'm making him more intelligent. We'll see what comes of that later in the story.**

**With the team, they're finally getting somewhere in their investigation thanks to UEDO agent: Glenn Harrison. Hopefully, the team doesn't dig themselves too deep a hole that they can't dig themselves out of if the time comes.**

**As for the Justice League, they're performing their own investigation on the meteors landing on Earth. Flash reasons that the meteors must be coming to Earth for a reason, Batman has begun setting up a sensor to detect more meteors onboard the Watchtower. They also bring back up the matter of the UEDO and their motives because they don't really know.**

**Meanwhile, a brand new meteor has crashed just outside Coast City. Unlike the others, the robot that emerged from this meteor had blue eyes instead of red. That must mean something different. Windstrike witnessed the new robot emerge from the crater. This was the new Autobot: Voltshift who talked with Windstrike while in their vehicular forms. Now, there's one more Autobot on Earth instead of a new Decepticon.**

**As usual, if you have any ideas for _Young Justice: Their War, Our World_, please let me know in the comments/reviews, or personally PM me.**

**-Until next time, this is Centurion Maximo, signing off-**


	9. The Reveal Part 1

**Recognized: Centurion Maximo: 0-0-Omega 1, and welcome back to **_**Young Justice: Their War, Our World**_**. More things happened in the last chapter. A new Autobot has arrived by the name of Voltshift very near Coast City, the team and Justice League are performing their own investigations on the UEDO since they don't know anything about them, and Wreckage has been traveling through Wyoming. Who knows where he'll end up.**

**I'd also like to thank all the people reading this story and leave suggestions in the comments/reviews. I really appreciate it.**

**What will happen when they get in too deep? We'll have to read to find out.**

* * *

_*Seattle. 1:00 am*_

Nothing was really happening at this time in Seattle. Some people were still working while others were asleep. Other parts of the city were still lively. However, yet another meteor was entering the atmosphere and heading straight for Seattle. Soon, the people that were still awake saw the meteor seemingly heading right towards them. People started panicking as the meteor was inching closer to the city.

Fortunately for the people, the meteor didn't land in the city. Unfortunately, the meteor still went through a skyscraper, causing the top to crash to the ground, killing quite a few people in the process.

The meteor actually landed in another part in the city, destroying a construction site, killing more people in the rubble. Those that were still alive despite the impact were badly injured. A fire was spreading from the impact. However, while the fire crews were dealing with the flames, a red and black Chevrolet Spark drove off to another location.

_*Happy Harbor. Mount Justice. 5:12 am*_

The Team was mostly asleep. Dick, on the other hand was trying to figure out how to link the events occurring involving the meteors crashing on Earth and then mysteriously disappearing shortly afterwards and leaving pieces of a strange, unknown metal.

"Burning the midnight oil?" Conner asked walking over.

"Couldn't sleep. My mind's been plagued with questions regarding all these meteors crashing on Earth. Also, they keep disappearing." Dick answered.

"I hear you there." Conner continued. "This has just been a literal mystery."

"Not to mention that we know nothing about the UEDO and what they're for." Dick added.

"What I wouldn't give to pound a dent into Bishop's head." Conner lightly joked.

"Don't even think about that part." Dick chuckled. "Regardless of what we think of him, he still works for the government."

"Such a shame." Conner feigned slight sadness.

"Speaking of meteors, a new one crashed in Seattle a few hours ago." Dick brought up. "This one caused a few fires and destroyed a couple buildings."

"Were any people caught in the damage?" Conner asked.

Dick sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. People caught in the destruction have been either injured or straight up killed."

"Damn." Conner uttered. "What a way to go."

"Agreed. I just want to acquire more clues as to what's going on." Dick groaned.

_*Washington D.C. UEDO Headquarters. Bishop's Quarters. 7:12 am*_

Bishop was monitoring Wreckage's movements or at least trying to. His eyes were growing sore as he'd sat at the machine for hours on end without any rest. "Damn it! No sign of him."

Just then, there was a knock on his door. "Bishop? It's Hawk Can I come in?" Hawk asked.

"Sure." Bishop rubbed his eyes. Hawk walked in and saw Bishop was obviously tired and pushing himself.

"What is this, Bishop?" Hawk rolled his eyes. "You haven't left this space for days now. We do have other things to do, you know."

"I know, Hawk." Bishop partially snapped. "I just want to nail Wreckage to the ground and shoot him right in his spark to ensure he doesn't get back up."

"Bishop, you're obsession over this particular one is pushing you to the edge. We all need to be at the top of our game since they're here on Earth." Hawk reminded.

"You think I don't know that?" Bishop retorted. "That's why I've been trying to track Wreckage. If I can find him, we can be at the top of our game."

Hawk sighed in frustration yet again. "Bishop! We know they're on Earth. We can't be doing stuff like sitting at this machine searching for possible signals. We have to come together and make a plan so we're ready ahead of time."

"I know!" Bishop was close to full-on shouting right now. "I just can't rest until Wreckage is dead!"

"That's your problem!" Hawk wasn't one to get genuinely angry, but Bishop seemed to be dodging everything he was saying. "You're not thinking about the ramifications of your actions!"

"Of course I'm thinking of the ramifications! However, we also have to think about the consequences of letting them run rampant on Earth!" Bishop angrily responded.

"There are other things to consider! The planet's inhabitants, not to mention what will the Justice League think if they suddenly see a giant robot that can change forms appear in a city?!" Hawk spouted out.

Bishop said nothing to retort that. He just sat there in silence just glaring at Hawk. While he knew Hawk was right, he was blinded by rage at the time. What mattered to him was finding Wreckage and destroying him, once and for all.

_*The Watchtower. Earth's Orbit. 8:01 am*_

"I see another meteor has landed on Earth." Martian Manhunter observed.

"It caused a ruckus in Seattle." Flash added.

"If by ruckus you mean causing damage, destroying buildings, and injuring people, then yes." Batman stoically voiced, making

"Luckily, we're fortunate the amount of people injured or killed is still minimal." Wonder Woman sighed.

"I'm still trying to figure out why all these meteors are landing here. It seems like there's a reason they're coming to Earth." Superman put his hand to his chin.

"Agreed. It looks like there is a pattern to this, but we can't figure out what it is." Aquaman cut in.

"There has to be something we can do to find more clues." Zatara said.

"Also, we must be wary of the UEDO still. We still have no idea what their motives are." Batman reminded.

"We should try to talk with at least one of them." Martian Manhunter suggested.

"That's a good idea." Green Arrow voiced. "It might give us an idea on whose side they're on as well."

"I disagree. That's not a good idea." Batman shook his head.

"How did we know only you would say that?" Wonder Woman rolled her eyes.

"Batman, we have to do something to get the UEDO to at least talk to us." Superman reasoned.

"Let's not forget that the team are becoming more and more curious about these meteors as well. They're conducting their own investigation of them." Black Canary brought up over the video link.

_*Seattle. The Team. 9:10 am*_

The team were in the Bioship about to investigate the newest meteor landing. What they saw down there didn't surprise them these days: The UEDO were down there already investigating the newest crater.

"How am I not surprised by this?" Kid Flash asked sarcastically.

"Is Bishop down there?" Superboy asked.

"Yep. He's there this time, along with Hawk and Glenn." Robin answered.

"Oh, great. The hard-ass is back." Artemis snarked.

"I bet he was stressing the rules so hard his brain's cerebral cortex shut down." Kid Flash joked.

"Maybe Bishop has changed his ways." Aqualad suggested.

"Highly, highly doubtful, Aqualad." Robin responded. "People like that usually have a one-track-mind."

"Robin's right. I've met people exactly like that on Mars." Miss Martian added. "People like that usually don't change."

"Guess we'll have to face the music with him right now." Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Well then, let's do this." Robin sighed.

With that, the Bioship went into camouflage mode and set down a block away. They went to the new meteor crash site where they indeed saw Bishop, Hawk, and Glenn standing there directing multiple people.

"Oh, great! You six!" Bishop threw his hands up in frustration.

"Glad to see you too, Bishop." Kid Flash rolled his eyes in similar frustration.

"Hello, everyone. Haven't seen you in a while." Hawk smiled politely.

"Hello again, Hawk." Aqualad greeted.

"How have you been?" Hawk asked.

"Why aren't you asking them more serious questions?!" Bishop shouted.

Hawk was ignoring him due to the 'talk' they had earlier in the day. "I guess you've heard about the meteor landing here as well."

"Yeah. Do you guys know anything?" Robin asked.

Just before Hawk could answer, the sound of tank treads could be heard in the city. They all looked to see the modified M1 Abrams Tank treading through the city street. "What's a tank doing in Seattle?" Artemis asked.

"Military escort shouldn't be here at all." A UEDO agent pondered.

The tank didn't even respond as it continued down the street. Suddenly, it fired a couple shots at the group which they dodged, but a couple UEDO vehicles were destroyed in a few seconds. "Take defensive positions!" Bishop shouted at the top of his lungs.

The UEDO agents along with the Team took up positions to try and take out the rogue tank which kept firing shots at them. "It's just a simple tank. We can take it no problem!" Superboy yelled.

All of a sudden, the front sides of the tank opened up to reveal missile pods which instantly fired at them/ The missiles actually hit their targets which were a couple of buildings around them. Those buildings came tumbling down near them, creating a small dust cloud and glass was shattered everywhere. "Missile pods?!" Artemis screamed. "When did tanks come with missile pods in the side?!"

"He won't be fast enough to attack me!" Kid Flash boasted. He got up and ran to the tank. He then ran to the backside of the tank to prepare an attack of his own. However, in three seconds, an energy blaster of unknown origin popped out of the backside and quickly began shooting at the speedster. "An energy blaster, too?!"

"What does this tank not have?!" Glenn angrily shouted from his spot while firing at the vehicle.

"Goddammit! We have to take this thing down!" Bishop practically shrieked.

"You don't think we're doing that, Bishop!" Hawk exclaimed.

"This tank seems to have more weaponry than it normally should possess." Aqualad observed.

"Figured that on your own, fish boy?!" Bishop yelled from his spot. "Did you happen to find any hidden weak spots?"

Within the tank, a screen popped out that said 'Multiple Autobots detected". Wreckage decided that it was time to destroy three Autobots since coming to Earth. The tank made some noise and then stopped firing.

"Why'd he stop?" Superboy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe he's giving up." Kid Flash answered, remaining optimistic.

However, the opposite happened. The tank began to change. Parts of the tank moved to different parts of itself, legs and arms seemed to emerge as it seemed to stand upright. Seemingly enough, it looked like the tank was morphing into a giant robot. Soon enough, a head popped out at the top of the newly formed robot. Red eyes then shone brightly at the group on the ground below it. "So, they really are here." Bishop whispered.

The Team was standing there, completely astonished at what they were looking at. The reaction of the UEDO agents was the exact same. Neither group knew how to actually respond. All they could do was remain shocked at the giant robot just staring down at them. "Time to die." It growled.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. Well, we're finally here at the big reveal. Well, the first part of it anyway. The team has laid eyes on a Transformer. Needless to say, they are completely shocked. Then again, who wouldn't be shocked?**

**I also put in a little conversation between Robin and Superboy because I felt like doing that. I want the team to interact with each other more.**

**In Washington D.C, Hawk and Bishop have an angry shouting contest over what's the right thing to do and the ramifications of either actions. Mainly, Bishop is just thinking about destroying Wreckage.**

**In the Watchtower, the Justice League are still discussing the meteors landing on Earth as well as discussing what to do with the UEDO. Batman thinks it's not a good idea to even try to talk with them. The others reason that talking to them might get them to open up a little with their motives.**

**As usual, if anyone has any ideas for this story, don't hesitate to let me know in the comments/reviews, or personally PM me.**


	10. The Reveal Part 2

**Hello, heros and villains. Centurion Maximo checking in and welcome back to **_**Young Justice: Their War, Our World**_**. This is the second part of the big reveal chapter. Wreckage has transformed to robot mode and stands before the Team and the UEDO.**

**Obviously, they are completely shocked. How will this play out?**

**Now, the Team are laying eyes on a Transformers, so let's see how this goes in the second part of **_**The Reveal**_**!**

* * *

_*Seattle. Team & UEDO. 10:12 am*_

The Team and UEDO group were just standing there completely astonished at what they were seeing. "What in the hell?!" Superboy shouted.

"Is that a robot?" Aqualad asked.

"It's huge!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"We can see that, Kid Flash!" Artemis retorted.

"You think it's friendly?" A UEDO agent asked.

Wreckage suddenly fired his energy blaster at the ground, prompting the group to return fire. "Does that answer your question?!" Another UEDO agent shouted.

"One of us may have to reveal our secret to these kids if we're gonna have a chance in this battle!" Bishop yelled.

"We can't! You know the repercussions of taking that step!" Hawk shouted back.

"I don't think we have a choice!" Glenn added.

Meanwhile, the Team were trying to come up with a plan to take the robot down, but were coming up short with ideas. "Does anyone have any ideas here because I'm drawing a blank here!" Robin shouted.

_*Watchtower Outer Space. 10:21 am*_

The League was watching what was occurring in Seattle. To put it short, they weren't just taken by surprise, most of them were wide-eyed, their jaws hitting the floor, and very astonished at what they were seeing.

"I've never, ever seen a robot like that before." Green Lantern breathed.

"It has to be of alien design." Flash deduced.

"That's the only explanation that makes sense." Wonder Woman said while raising an eyebrow.

"Then, the question is, what planet did it come from?" Super man asked out loud.

Batman just stood there, stone cold quiet and expressionless. What could he say to describe what he was laying his eyes on? He was seeing a giant robot standing perfectly upright with bright red eyes making a ruckus in Seattle against the Team and UEDO.

Martian Manhunter was in the same state as the Dark Knight. Never before had he seen anything like this. He was contemplating getting ready to go down there to help fight the robot.

_*__Seattle. Team & UEDO. 10:30 am*_

Wreckage was firing his missile pods at the group, causing more destruction around them. "I have to do it!" Bishop shouted as he got up and walked to an open area.

_"May Primus help you after this." _Hawk sadly thought.

"What's Bishop doing?!" Aqualad shouted.

Bishop said nothing and made a gesture. Then, a bright light appeared and surrounded him. In seconds, a giant black, skeletal robot with vehicle parts attached to himself, wiring showing on the arms and legs, shining blue eyes, and an energy blaster on the backside was standing in Bishop's place.

"Is that Bishop?!" Kid Flash shouted.

"I think it is!" Robin responded.

Wreckage looked around and saw Bishop standing before him. He gained a smirk instead of a scowl. "We meet again, Bishop."

"Indeed, Wreckage. I'd hoped to never see you again." Bishop growled. "I hope this will be the last time."

"These robots can speak?!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

Bishop threw a kick to Wreckage's mid-section, but Wreckage caught it with relative ease. This was just a diversion however, as Bishop punched Wreckage in the face, making him stumble backward a bit. Bishop took this chance and started shooting him with his blaster.

Unfortunately for Bishop, the shots just bounced off Wreckage's armor. "Hahaha! You really think your little pea-shooter can take me down?!" Wreckage taunted as he punched Bishop in the chest, sending him skidding backwards near the group.

"We have to help." Aqualad stated.

"How are we going to do that?!" Superboy asked. "Those robots are huge! Highly doubtful we'd actually do anything to the one with red eyes!"

"We have to do something!" Miss Martian retorted. "Bishop is getting beaten, badly!"

"I have an idea." Robin brought up. "Let's get back to the Bioship!" The Team did just that and flew a small distance from the ensuing battle. Robin then began his idea. "So, maybe if a couple of us can get a couple good shots in on the eyes of the robot beating Bishop, that may open the way for more chances for attack."

"Now, the question is, who are gonna be the ones to make the shots?" Superboy asked.

"Artemis and I will make the first move." Robin answered.

"We will?" Artemis asked, a little shocked.

"Your arrows can be long-range along with my disks." Robin pointed out.

A couple of minutes later, a couple spaces opened in the Bioship's left side allowing Robin and Artemis to prepare their small attack on Wreckage. When they got close enough, Robin started throwing discs while Artemis began firing arrows at Wreckage's eyes. This only proceeded to irritate him and he looked at the Bioship, seemingly glaring straight into the Team's souls. "You really think you puny organics can actually hurt me?!"

All of a sudden, he felt heat vision hit his backside. Turning around, he saw Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, and Flash behind him. "Surrender now, or suffer the consequences!" Superman declared.

"Oh, really?" Wreckage mocked as several energy blasters popped out of his backside and instantly opened fire on them. They quickly dodged out of the way, but it was a little difficult to do so. Green Lantern made a shielding construct to protect the others, but it was shattered in a minute.

Wonder Woman tried to distract Wreckage, but it was for naught as his weapons quickly locked onto her and fired. She dodged the shots though, and tried punching his armor, but that wasn't effective.

Batman fired his Batwing's weapons at Wreckage which also did nothing. This time, a blade appeared out of his left arm and he tried to slash the Batwing, but it was too fast. "It appears to have all these weapons, capable of annihilating an entire army." Batman stated quietly to himself.

However, Wreckage was knocked down by Bishop and got repeatedly punched in the face. Bishop wasn't going to stop, so Wreckage decided something. "Perhaps now is the time for a strategic retreat." A weapon pod popped out of his right shoulder plate. This weapon pod fired a flashbang which exploded, making everyone cover their eyes. However, that gave Wreckage the time to escape in his alternate mode.

Bishop took this time transform into a black 2009 GT/CS Convertible and escape as well. When the light died down, everyone saw that both robots were jut gone. "Where's Bishop?" Glenn asked quietly.

"Gone, and we don't know if he's ever going to come back." Hawk hung his head low. They, along with the UEDO agents left the scene while the League and Team met up to talk about what just happened.

"That was the craziest thing ever!" Flash and Kid Flash exclaimed at the same time.

"I have a feeling something like that could potentially happen again." Batman pondered.

"At least no more people will get hurt for the time being." Superman brought up.

"The biggest question though is what's going on that involves two giant robots fighting each other?" Robin wondered along with his mentor. That was a question that definitely needed answering.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. I hope you all liked the two-parter: The Reveal. The Team and Justice League have seen the Transformers for the first time, and needless to say, they are very shocked at what they witnessed. Even the Dark Knight and Martian Manhunter have been left speechless.**

**In Seattle, Bishop made the rash decision to reveal himself as well so the group could have a chance against Wreckage. In the end, they were able to barely push Wreckage back, but at the cost of Bishop leaving before anyone could question him. Where will the revealed Autobot go from here?**

**A little fact: I've altered Wreckage a bit. He is more armored and has more weapons than ever before. Bishop's alternate mode is a 2009 GT/CS Convertible. Now, the League and Team are left pondering what the hell's going on while Hawk, Glenn, and the UEDO leave the scene.**

**As usual, if anyone has any ideas, please let me know in the comments/reviews, or personally PM me.**


	11. More Questions

**Hello, fellow mentors and sidekicks. Centurion Maximo reporting and welcome back to **_**Young Justice: Their War, Our World. **_**Now, in the last chapter, the League and Team have had their very first Cybertronian encounter which left them with many more questions than answers while the UEDO left the scene.**

**The UEDO agent Bishop has revealed himself to be an Autobot. After the battle, he and Wreckage managed to flee the now damaged Seattle.**

**The League and Team have actually survived a Cybertronian battle! Think about that! Not many can do that when it comes to battles involving the Transformers!**

**Now, let's jump back in there!**

* * *

_*Nevada Wilderness. 50 miles outside Las Vegas. Venomsting's Laboratory. 13:12 pm*_

Stinkmix flew in while Venomsting and Stromflow were working on a project. "Guys! I just picked a Decepticon contact in Seattle!" He exclaimed.

That got everyone to stop working instantly. "Did you get a name for our comrade there?" Venomsting asked.

"I did indeed: Wreckage." Stinkmix answered.

"Wreckage is here?!" Stormflow exclaimed.

"Sorry. I only know of Wreckage by reputation." Venomsting sheepishly admitted.

"Wreckage is a brilliant military commander who's won many battles on Cybertron." Stormflow explained. "I met him only once and it was an honor watching him work."

"Then, can we contact him?" Venomsting asked.

"Unfortunately, he masked his signature a little bit ago." Stinkmix brought up.

_*On the Road. Bishop. 13:43 pm*_

Bishop was still on the road when he noticed Windstrike flying above him. _"Bishop. Come in. This is Windstrike." _

_"Windstrike! It's so good to hear from you!" _Bishop exclaimed in a genuinely calm and happy tone.

_"Let's find a spot and contact the other Autobots on Earth." _Windstrike suggested.

_"There are other Autobots?" _Bishop asked.

_"Yeah. Though, I did pick up a Decepticon signal. _Windstrike replied.

_"You're right. It was Wreckage." _Bishop growled.

_"Wreckage is here?!" _Windstrike screamed.

_"Unfortunately. Anyway, let's contact the other Autobots on this planet. Hawk and Glenn are still UEDO agents since they didn't blow their cover." _Bishop said.

_*Happy Harbor. Mount Justice. 14:11 pm*_

The Team were back at their home. Fortunately, there were little to no injuries from the battle at Seattle. Unfortunately, what occurred only left them with more questions than answers. Hence, they were sitting around trying to put anything together.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around what we saw." Wally breathed.

"We all are, Wally." Artemis lightly snarked.

"That robot was able to change it's form." Kaldur reminded. "I wonder how it was able to do that."

"It has to be alien." Dick pondered.

"I've never seen any robot like that before." M'gann said.

"All those weapons. It was armed to the teeth." Conner brought up.

"That's saying something. No robots have ever been armed like that." Artemis added.

"Plus, the League didn't even scratch it. Not even Superman!" Wally exclaimed.

"We saw that." Artremis reminded. "None of them were able to do anything since it's weapons kept firing at them and didn't give them a chance to find an opening."

"Not to mention, Bishop transformed into a robot himself." Dick brought up. "However, I did notice that Bishop had blue eyes while the other robot had red eyes."

"I felt those red eyes peering into my very being." M'gann shivered. Conner brought her in for a side hug, not noticing M'gann's cheeks turn a slight red.

"It seemed Bishop had a personal grudge against the other robot." Kaldur remembered.

"Now that's interesting to hear. I wonder why that is." Dick brought his hand to his chin.

_*Unknown Location. 15:32 pm*_

Someone was seemingly watching the events in Seattle on a computer monitor in a dark room. The figure clasped their hands together in a pondering position. The figure paused the video on the two robots locked in combat. "Hmmm. These two robots seem very advanced."

The figure then rewound the video and watched Wreckage transform from his tank mode to robot mode. "Now, that just adds to my thirst for knowledge." The figure went quiet again.

"These robots are absolutely incredible, much more advanced than my own models." The figure then complimented. "They cannot be of this planet. If I had their technology, I could advance my work by decades. That will be one of my new main objectives. Besides, I still have another project to complete as well. I might even revive a previously failed one at that notion."

_*Happy Harbor. Blurr's Garage. 16:21 pm*_

Blurr was once again in his garage just lounging about. To be honest, he finished with another day of school at Star City. After he came back to the garage he was staying at, he went to refurbishing it into his personal abode. He and Wally had another talk about the Blue Racer and Blurr found it humorous how a simple paint job can fool everybody. He couldn't resist laughing, but he knew he still had to be on his guard as he also detected Wreckage's signature.

"I can't believe the Decepticons are on this planet." He hung his head down. "We must do everything we can to protect Earth from their evil."

_*Happy Harbor Outskirts. 17:59 pm*_

A young boy with red hair with purple highlights, brown eyes, special markings on the left side of his face wearing a plum t-shirt with an red-orange undershirt, blue jeans, and red and purple sneakers was driving out of the city with a car he'd stolen from another person. He was feeling somewhat pleased with himself. He'd just stolen a brand new chemical substance from the ruins of Cadmus. It was something called Project: Blockbuster.

The young man knew that Project: Blockbuster was still unstable. He had to find someplace and someone to refine the substance and replicate it once that was finished. Currently, Project: Blockbuster was safely contained in a small case which was hidden in a large duffel bag. Still, he was being careful in his driving.

When he was able to exit the freeway, he went to an abandoned building he'd marked on his GPS system. "I still can't believe I was able to snatch Project: Blockbuster." He said to himself. "The possibilities for this are somewhat endless."

Unknown to him, Hellcrest was miles above him, observing him. "Very interesting for a human. Stealing this Project: Blockbuster from this Cadmus. Very interesting, indeed."

_*Demon Swamp. Bali. 19:01 pm*_

A large pod of some kind seemed to be lodged in one of the tree roots. All of a sudden, the pod started glowing brightly. Seconds later, the pod began opening up. Inside the pod, it was pitch black, but soon, multiple pairs of red eyes shone brightly in the darkness.

"Finally, we awaken, awaken." A raspy voice repeated.

_*Happy Harbor. Neola Madison. 22:10 pm*_

Neola was spending her time working on her motorbike she recently acquired, integrating a booster to the vehicle. "What happened in Seattle could happen anywhere else on Earth." She muttered. "The League may be able to handle this somewhat, except for the Flash. I still have no idea why people still like him." With that, she refocused herself on her motorbike.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. I hope you all liked this chapter of Young Justice: Their War, Our World. Bishop has indeed met up with the other Autobots on Earth so far. We also take a look at Stormflow, Venomsting and her three lackeys and Stinkmix informs them that Wreckage's signal was picked up in Seattle before disappearing.**

**In an unknown location, a figure seems to have been observing the Seattle battle between Bishop and Wreckage. Needless to say, this figure is very interested on what's going on and wants their tech.**

**We also get introduced to another non-Transformer OC of mine: Lucas Boomer who has stolen Project: Blockbuster from the ruins of the destroyed Cadmus building which is yes, under heavy guard. Unknown to Lucas, he is being watched by the Decepticon Hellcrest.**

**Furthermore, we visit Blurr in his personal garage, laughing how no one put together the Blue Racer character and him together all because of a simple paint job change.**

**Fourth of all, we take a look at Bali, specifically Demon Swamp which I'm bringing back from G1 Transformers because I think it's a perfect fit. A pod that's been lodged in one of the trees suddenly started glowing and opened up, revealing multiple sets of red eyes.**

**Lastly, we revisit Neola Madison in Happy Harbor, working on her motorbike with her abilities. We also learn that Neola doesn't have much faith in our resident speedster in the League. We'll find out why later.**

**As usual, if anyone has any ideas for this story, don't hesitate to let me know in the comments/reviews, or personally PM me. Seriously, if you have any ideas, let me know.**

**See you all next chapter!**


	12. New Partnerships

**Hello, everybody. Centurion Maximo here and welcome back to **_**Young Justice: Their War, Our World**_**. We've met a new character named Lucas Boomer who is being observed by the Decepticon Hellcrest.**

**Neola Madison pops back up again in her own place in happy Harbor fixing up her motorbike. **

**A mysterious figure was seen going over the fight between Bishop and Wreckage in Seattle, very interested in the Transformers.**

**The Team are at their base trying to figure out what's going on, but finding more questions than answers.**

**Speaking of Bishop, he's met up with Windstrike and they're planning to meet up with the rest of the Autobots on Earth.**

**Finally, we take a look at Venomsting, Stormflow, and Venomsting's lackeys with Stinkmix exclaining having picked up Wreckage's signature in Seattle, but disappeared soon after.**

**Now, to remind everyone, this story was inspired by the story: Allies by Moonview. Thank you so much.**

* * *

_*Washington D.C. UEDO Headquarters. Hawk's Quarters. 1:01 am*_

Hawk couldn't sleep, so he was reading, or he was trying to do that. In truth, he was worrying about Bishop as he had been since Seattle. He was also very worried that Wreckage revealed himself. This unfortunately confirmed their biggest fears: The Decepticons were here on Earth. Who knew what destruction they would bring.

"Hello? You in there, Hawk?" Glenn asked from the other side of the door.

Hawk got up and went over to open the door. When he did, Glenn walked in with a somber expression on his face. "Still thinking about Bishop, aren't you?"

"You aren't?" Hawk raised an eyebrow.

"I've actually been thinking about him since we left Seattle." Glenn sighed. "I'm more worried since those kids and the League did nothing to even deter Wreckage."

"I know exactly what you mean." Hawk agreed. "Hopefully, Bishop will meet up with any other Autobots on this planet."

"Either that or he comes back with a massive apology." Glenn shrugged.

"That, too." Hawk gave Glenn a small smile before adopting a stern expression. "Still, we have to be extremely vigilant now that we know the Decepticons are on Earth."

"No doubt about that. Who knows how many other Decepticons are here besides Wreckage." Glenn added.

_*Watchtower. Outer Space. 2:19 am*_

The League, like the Team were trying to figure out what was going on. Batman was still at the computer on the station. "When was the last time you slept?" Superman asked walking over.

"Who sleeps anymore?" Batman retorted.

"So you haven't heard?" Superman asked.

"Heard what?" Batman looked at Superman.

"Someone stole a canister of Project: Blockbuster from the Cadmus building." Superman informed.

"How did this person get past the guards set up around the building?" Batman asked.

"In all honestly, we have no idea." Superman shrugged. "We're still mainly focused on what those robots that fought in Seattle are, and where they come from, as well as what they're doing here."

"Fair point." Batman remembered. "We now have to repeatedly ask the question: Are there more of those robots than the two from Seattle?"

"There might be." Superman replied before walking off leaving Batman alone with his thoughts again.

_*Abandoned Barn. Lucas Boomer. 4:20 am*  
_

Lucas was checking over the canister. "Good. No damage." However, he heard a helicopter engine just outside. "What the hell?" He ran outside to see a gray and red AH-64 Apache having just landed. "Where did this helicopter come from?"

He began checking out the helicopter since it appeared out of nowhere. The helicopter looked in prime condition. "I wonder who left this here. The better question is why would someone leave this here?"

While he was checking the vehicle out, he didn't notice that he was being observed by the Decepticon. _"This human is certainly interesting." _

_*Happy Harbor. Mount Justice. 5:32 am*_

Dick was at his console, trying to figure things out as usual. So far, like his mentor, he couldn't find anything of genuine use. "There has to be something here that has information."

"Dude, you've been at that thing for a couple hours now. Take a breather." Wally said walking up to him.

"Says the guy who's still obsessing over the Blue Racer." Dick grinned.

"Hey! That's completely different!" Wally quickly retorted. "The Blue Racer isn't a giant robot that we still know nothing about!"

_*Arctic Circle. 6:10 am*_

A new meteor had crashed in a glacier. This one was slightly faster than the others. A robot popped out and it had already scanned a form. There was a light blue and white modified Grumman F-14 Tomcat Fighter Jet was flying around, observing the environment it found itself in. "A very interesting place to land in." It said in a male voice.

_*Abandoned Barn. Lucas Boomer & Hellcrest. 6:20 am*_

Lucas had woken up and was ready to head back out. "Time to head back to base." He walked to the helicopter he checked out yesterday. "You're an interesting human being, Lucas Boomer." Hellcrest suddenly spoke.

Lucas turned around in an instant. "Who the hell said that?!"

"I did." Hellcrest repeated bluntly. "I've been observing you for a while now."

Lucas was quickly getting nervous. "Y-You have?"

"Don't worry. I'm not a cop." Hellcrest assured.

"How can I believe you. Where are you?" Lucas asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Look in the helicopter." Hellcrest said. Lucas did that and he saw a person on a small screen. It was a man with gray hair wearing a red shirt and sunglasses.

"Who are you?" Lucas asked.

"My codename is Hellcrest. I've seen the canister of what you call Project: Blockbuster." Hellcrest revealed.

"I'm not at liberty to tell someone I just met what Project: Blockbuster is and it's capabilities." Lucas retorted. "There is something you can help me with: You can help me with where I want to go."

"And where is that?" Hellcrest asked.

"You'll see from your little screen there." Lucas said. He brought the case into the helicopter, took the controls simply because Hellcrest let him as he didn't want to reveal himself as a Transformer yet, and they took off to wherever Lucas was going to go.

_*Unknown Time. Unknown Location.*_

The unknown figure was in some kind of laboratory was working on Mister Twister, seemingly rebuilding him. "I really want to find one of those robots, unless there are more on this planet. I will be able to advance my technology and be years ahead of everyone else and I'll be able to create more of you a lot faster."

"You seem more excited about this than usual, T.O Morrow." Mister Twister commented.

"How could I not be?" T.O Morrow asked. "This could be the greatest scientific achievement in decades." Suddenly, there was rumbling outside. He ran outside to see Wreckage in vehicle mode. "Wait a minute! You're one of those robots from Seattle!"

"So, you saw me in the city called Seattle." Wreckage spoke, still in vehicle mode.

"Indeed. Don't worry. I will not alert a single person of your location." T.O Morrow assured.

"Good choice, human." Wreckage said.

"My name is T.O Morrow." T.O Morrow corrected. "I'm very interested in you."

"I will vaporize you if your intention is to attempt to dissect me." Wreckage threatened.

"Believe me, my intention is nothing like that." T.O Morrow waved his hands. "I want to learn from you. Your technology would be instrumental to me."

"Are you suggesting a partnership with a Decepticon?" Wreckage asked.

"Indeed, I am. I believe we can help each other greatly. What do you say?" T.O Morrow asked.

"After some computing, it would be logical to partner with someone who was born on this planet." Wreckage answered.

"Then welcome to Earth." T.O Morrow smiled.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. I hope you all liked this new c****hapter of Young Justice: Their War, Our World. Hawk and Glenn talk about Bishop and the Decepticons being on Earth back at UEDO Headquarters.**

**In the Watchtower, Batman and Superman converse about what's going on with Superman bringing up the theft from the Cadmus building. Speaking of that, Lucas Boomer has met the Decepticon Hellcrest, but only in vehicle mode. Who knows what will happen from here. The next day, Hellcrest reveals himself to Lucas, but only in vehicle mode.**

**In Mount Justice, Robin is doing the same thing. Him and Wally have a small conversation in which Robin brings up the Blue Racer again.**

**Now, a brand-new Decepticon has landed in the Arctic Circle named Frost Vortex. He is a special Decepticon in a sense, seeing as his alternate mode is a modified vehicle.**

**Lucas and Hellcrest aren't the only Human/Decepticon partnership this chapter. We've also finally revealed T.O Morrow repairing Mister Twister. Not only that, he runs out of his lair to see Wreckage right outside. The two get to talking, and begin an official partnership.**

**As usual, if anyone has any ideas for this story, please let me know in the comments/reviews, or personally PM me.**


	13. Advancement II

**Hello, everone. Centurion Maximo checking in and welcome back to **_**Young Justice: Their War, Our World**_**. Wreckage has made a partnership with T.O Morrow, but he's not the only Decepticon to do so. Hellcrest has made the very beginnings of a partnership with the human: Lucas Boomer. I have plans for this plot thread.**

**Meanwhile, a new Decepticon named Frost Vortex has landed in the Arctic Circle. Who knows where he'll end up.**

**Now, let's jump back in there!**

* * *

_*Unknown Location. T.O Morrow & Wreckage. 20:12 pm*_

Wreckage was currently in vehicle mode in T.O Morrow's lair while the human he'd recently made a partnership with was working on multiple projects. "You are quiet efficient for a human, T.O Morrow." Wreckage said.

"I'll take that as a compliment, though I'm sure it's nothing compared to your intelligence." T.O Morrow responded.

"You're smart, Morrow." Wreckage complimented. "That robot of yours, Mister Twister, is it?"

"What about him?" T.O Morrow asked.

"He is quite an impressive robot, for Earth technology." Wreckage answered. "I'm slightly surprised to see him back in working order again."

"Of course. I've upgraded him with an auto-repair system that quickly repairs any damage done to him." T.O Morrow explained.

"Very interesting for an Earth-made robot." Wreckage commented. "Your mind is clearly ahead of it's time."

"I'll take that as a compliment as well." T.O Morrow smiled, but then gained a serious expression. "However, if we're going to continue this partnership, I'm gonna need more materials to build more comrades for Mister Twister along with my two other finished projects."

"Two other finished projects?" Wreckage asked.

"Indeed, and don't worry about energy. We have more than enough geothermal energy right here, but I still need the materials needed." T.O Morrow repeated.

"Perhaps we should send out Mister Twister to take the materials you need." Wreckage suggested.

"That is a good idea, and if he runs into those kids again, I packed another little surprise in store for them." T.O Morrow grinned as Mister Twister's eyes glowed bright.

"Now, we have to find out if there are others of my kind on this planet." Wreckage said.

"Maybe if I can combine your scanner with my computer's central processor, we should be able to find out if there are any others like you even if they're in vehicle mode." T.O Morrow suggested.

"We can see if that works." Wreckage agreed.

_*Happy Harbor. Blurr. 21:00 pm*_

There was another street race and Blurr in his Earth alias: The Blue Racer was on the streets again. Very quickly, the Blue Racer overtook the other street racers. Funnily for him, Kid Flash was there and felt he was ready for the Blue Racer. "Hello again, Blue Racer. I hope you're ready to lose to the real fastest being on the planet."

Inside the car, Blurr grinned. He got ready for Kid Flash to eat dust for the second time. Soon enough, the two were at it again. So far, Kid Flash was keeping up with Blurr, but only because Blurr wasn't going his top speed.

Blurr pushed a couple of buttons and he was off, once again leaving Kid Flash in his exhaust. After coughing out a bit of exhaust, he slammed his fists onto the pavement.

_*Unknown Location. Lucas Boomer & Hellcrest. 21:54 pm*_

Lucas and Hellcrest had just made it to where Lucas wanted to go. When they landed, Lucas hopped out. "This is the place?" Hellcrest asked.

"This is it. Home sweet home." Lucas groaned.

"I can tell you're not happy to be here by the tone of your voice." Hellcrest commented.

"Of course I'm not happy to be here. However, when you have a life like mine, you have to make due with what you got." Lucas continued to groan.

"With that being said, I have a proposition for you." Hellcrest suddenly stated.

"What are you getting at?" Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"You and I become partners." Hellcrest revealed, causing Lucas's eyes to widen.

"A-Are you serious?" Lucas stuttered.

"Of course I am, but there is something you must know if we are to commence this partnership." Hellcrest remembered.

"What's that?" Lucas asked.

Hellcrest took this moment to transform to his robot mode. Lucas was not afraid as Hellcrest was anticipating, but rather shocked. "You're one of those robots?"

"Yes. I've been observing you for some time. Also, if we're going to be partners, we need to look for any comrades of mine that might be on this planet." Hellcrest explained.

"If your comrades have a specific symbol of that, I think I can help." Lucas contemplated.

"They do, actually." Hellcrest projected the Decepticon symbol.

"Interesting. Seeing that, I can help you." Lucas grinned.

"Then our partnership begins." Hellcrest grinned back.

_*Watchtower. Outer Space. 23:14 pm*_

"Guys! A new meteor crashed in the Arctic Circle!" Flash exclaimed.

"What?" Green Arrow was surprised another meteor had crashed on Earth so soon.

"It only crashed a few hours ago!" Flash added.

"It's no coincidence that a new meteor crashed shortly after that battle in Seattle." Batman surmised.

"We still don't what's going on, and we haven't made any progress on that front." Wonder Woman reminded.

"We have to make a headway in any way possible." Superman brought up.

"Not to mention Bishop revealed himself to be one of these robots in Seattle." Martian Manhunter remembered.

"That reminds me, we still have to figure out what the UEDO are up to." Aquaman said.

_*Unknown Location. Autobots. 1:02 am*_

The Autobots were on the move still. They had found each other and were trying to find somewhere they could call a base. "We've been going non-stop for two days. We've got to find somewhere we can make a base." Voltshift groaned.

"Sorry, Voltshift, but we have to keep moving." Bishop reminded.

"Bishop's right." Windstrike said. "We have to find somewhere to fall back to and congregate."

"No to mention we still have to worry about the Decepticons." Sidewinder added.

"Also, the humans. They don't know that there's a war going on, nor who are the good guys and bad guys in it." Skywinder continued. "We have to be extremely vigilant."

"I'm not disputing that, but who knows what other things we'll have to worry about whilst on this planet." Embersting said.

"Basically, we have to be very careful at all times." Voltshift sighed. "I know the drill. It was the exact same thing back on Cybertron."

"It has to be the same on this planet." Bishop sternly said.

"At least until we gain some allies on this planet." Windstrike said.

_*Demon Swamp. Bali. 2:11 am*_

Something crawled out of the pod which was still glowing brightly. It was a black, purple, and yellow Grasshopper, but that wasn't the only thing to crawl out. There was also a Stag Beetle and Boll Weevil of the same colors as the grasshopper.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. I hope you all liked this chapter of _Young Justice: Their War, Our World_. Kid Flash has a second confrontation with Blurr/The Blue Racer and loses again Bet ya Kid Flash is gonna be more steamed at the Blue Racer more.**

**In an unknown location, T.O Morrow and Wreckage are having a conversation regarding more materials to build more projects, and begin working to see if there are other Decepticons on Earth since Wreckage doesn't yet know about the others.**

**Back with Hellcrest and Lucas Boomer, they officially become partners after Hellcrest reveals himself to his new human partner. I sense bad things on the way. All in all, this is leading towards a big thing. Now, a new question is, will any more Decepticons partner will people on Earth?**

**By the way, Embersting is an Autobot who came to Earth in the two-parter: _The Reveal_. His alternate mode is the black and red Chevrolet Spark.**

**We finally cut back to Bishop and the Autobots who are currently searching for a place they could call a base.**

**Finally, the pod in Demon Swamp in Bali, three forms emerge from the pod which are very familiar since the beginning of Transformers.**

**As usual, if anyone has any ideas for this story, please let me know in the comments/reviews, or personally PM me. I'm not just talking about Transformers, but DC idea you might have can be included as well.**


	14. Ivo's New Friend

**Hello, heroes and villains. Centurion Maximo here and welcome back to **_**Young Justice: Their War, Our World**_**. Things are going good for the Decepticons as Wreckage and Hellcrest have made partnerships with humans Lucas Boomer and T.O Morrow.**

**Little Factiod #1: T.O Morrow is one of my favorite side villains of the show. I wish he was utilized a little more as I feel he could've been formidable, in my opinion.**

* * *

_*Happy Harbor. Mount Justice. 6:00 am*_

Wally was eating cereal in frustration again. "Blue Racer leave you in the dust again?" Artemis teased with a grin.

"No!" Wally immediately retorted. "He just got a one-up on me!"

"Yeah, right!" Conner grinned. "He totally left you eating pavement!"

Wally growled a little. "That guy's car must be modified. It's the only explanation!"

"Why can't you just admit that this person's better than you?" Artemis rolled her eyes.

"He's not better than me!" Wally yelled, causing everyone present to snicker until the alarm went off.

"Someone's attacking a metal factory right here in Happy Harbor." Dick said as he opened his digital pad. A minute later, they were able to see who was attacking the factory.

"Is that... Mister Twister?" M'gann asked.

"I thought we finished him!" Conner exclaimed.

"Apparently, someone has rebuilt him." Kaldur pointed out. "We must stop him again."

"What're we waiting for? Let's go!" Conner shouted.

_*Unknown Location. Wreckage & T.O Morrow. 6:12 am*_

Wreckage and T.O Morrow had only sent Mister Twister out a few minutes ago. This was not only a grab of materials, but also a test. "If those kids show up, it will be a good opportunity for Mister Twister." T.O Morrow commented.

"The way you keep spouting on about Mister Twister, he will perform well." Wreckage added.

_*Happy Harbor. Metal Factory. Mister Twister. 6:21 am*_

Mister Twister was busy collecting metal and keeping anyone that could interfere away with his wind abilities. "I will complete my new mission."

"What mission is that, Loser Twister? Fail miserably again?" Kid Flash taunted.

Mister Twister looked around and saw the same group of kids that defeated him last time had showed up. "Well, well, well. I didn't think I'd see all of you again."

"No kidding, considering the beatdown we gave you last time." Superboy reminded with a grin.

"This time will be different." Mister Twister retorted.

"How so?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

Mister Twister unleashed a powerful blast of wind that hit the Team like a boulder. Still, they moved around to try and split Mister Twister's focus. This maneuver was somewhat effective as Artemis began shooting arrows at their enemy to distract him.

However, Mister Twister focused on the archer and shot a wind funnel at her, slightly disorienting her. "You think a few measly arrows will stop me?" Mister Twister rhetorically asked as he unleashed a mini-twister, blasting Artemis away, only to have the Bioship catch her in mid-air.

Superboy tried punching Mister Twister again, but this time, it was less than effective as Mister Twister's armor didn't even dent and Superboy grasped his fist in irritating pain. Mister Twister then punched Superboy in the stomach, sending him flying back a couple of feet.

Aqualad used his water-bearers to spread water so that Mister Twister was standing in it. He then electrified the water in an attempt to shut him down, but Mister Twister was unaffected. "I forgot to mention I've undergone a couple upgrades." He then reversed the electrical charge shocking Aqualad instead.

Miss Martian went invisible to get the jump on Mister Twister, but unfortunately for her, Mister Twister unleashed a moderate blast of wind at her, blowing her away back to where she was.

Robin and Kid Flash attempted to distract him while the others could reorient themselves. Robin threw his discs at the enemy while Kid Flash sped around him as a distraction. Mister Twister shot a quick wind blast at Kid Flash's feet, causing him to lose his footing and fall to the ground. This gave Mister Twister the chance to take care of the boy wonder. Turning to where Robin was, he unleashed yet another wind blast, sweeping him off his feet and into a wall.

With that, he walked back into the factory to pick up the materials. "This is Mister Twister. Objective completed."

_"Good work, Mister Twister." _T.O Morrow said over the comm-link. _"Return immediately." _

"Acknowledged." Mister Twister confirmed. Suddenly, a portal opened up and he walked through it. It closed seconds before the team entered the building.

"Where'd he go?" Superboy asked.

"The Bioship isn't picking him up on any of the scanners." Miss Martian stated.

"So he just vanished." Artemis sighed.

"That's exactly what she's saying." Kid Flash snarked.

"It appears multiple events have been happening since the battle in Seattle." Aqualad brought up.

_*Unknown Location. T.O Morrow & Wreckage. 6:35 am*_

"I'd say that was a success." Wreckage said.

"Indeed. Those kids were no match for Mister Twister's upgrades." T.O Morrow partially marveled. "Well done."

"Thank you." Mister Twister bowed. "If we are to find more of Wreckage's comrades on Earth, we must be ready to combat every obstacle."

"Excellent observation." T.O Morrow smiled. "Also, finding Wreckage's comrades is instrumental."

"It is. We must find them." Wreckage said. "If any other Decepticons are on Earth, some of them will likely form partnerships with other humans."

_*Terrebonne Parish, Louisiana. Belle Reve Prison. 7:45 am*_

Belle Reve: A prison designed to contain maximum security criminals. In one cell was Professor Ivo who was reading a simple book. "I wonder what goes on out in the world while time goes by in this little box. Very interesting indeed." He mumbled to himself.

He had heard rumors about the strange robots from other prisoners about what happened in Seattle. "Professor Ivo?" A voice called out.

Ivo looked to see a tall, slightly muscular, green-haired woman wearing a security guard uniform. "Who are you?"

"I need you to come with me." The woman urged. Ivo became curious and followed her in a private part of Belle Reve.

"What are we doing here?" Ivo asked.

"I've come to get you out of my own accord, Professor Ivo." The woman grinned as she pressed a button and the power went out. She grabbed his arm and basically dragged him out of the facility. Once outside, they entered an Armored Personnel Carrier of the same colors and drove away from Belle Reve Prison. "We're far enough away now, and it'll still take a few more minutes for Belle Rev to have power again."

"You know, you haven't answered my question from earlier: Who are you?" Ivo repeated.

"I am Blightshot. I assume you know of the battle in Seattle that happened a short time ago?" Blightshot guessed.

"You assume correctly." Ivo grinned. "Are you telling me that you're one of them?"

"You have essentially answered your own question without me having to tell you a thing." Blightshot grinned back.

"This is spectacular!" Ivo began to gush. "A sentient mechanical being from another world! Sure, we have aliens here, but they're organic! You're mechanical! Surely, a marvel!"

"While I appreciate all the compliments, I do have to find any of my comrades that might be on your planet." Blightshot explained.

"I can help with that easily if I can build a way to detect the signatures of your kind." Ivo said.

"This will be a good partnership, I can tell." Blightshot grinned.

"Agreed. I wonder if any of your comrades have made partnerships with people." Ivo began to ponder again.

"That is something to ponder on." Blightshot said as they drove further away from the prison facility. "Now, do you have a facility somewhere?"

"I do. I'll give you the directions there." Ivo grinned.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. I hope you all liked this chapter of Young Justice: Their War, Our World. The Team have had their second confrontation with Mister Twister, only for them to get their butts kicked. Guess those upgrades T.O Morrow and Wreckage paid off big time.**

**Now, for the first time, we've visited Belle Reve Prison where we see Professor Ivo who is contemplating what's going on outside his cell. Suddenly, someone has released him and it turns out that it was the Decepticon Blightshot who forms a partnership with him. This dos include Ivo gushing. Cross off another Decepticon who's made a partnership with a human.**

**Things are piecing together for the Decepticons which is not good. Now that's three Decepticons that have made partnerships. Also, let me know what you think of the team's interactions with each other.**

**As usual, if anyone has any ideas for this story, please let me know in the comments reviews, or personally PM me.**


	15. The Autobot's First Ally

**Hello, everyone. Centurion Maximo here and welcome back to **_**Young Justice: Their War, Our World**_**. Blightshot has made a partnership with Professor Ivo after breaking him out of Belle Reve Prison without killing anyone, I just want to add.**

**So that makes three Decepticons who have made partnerships which is really, really bad.**

**Not only that, but the Team got their butts kicked by Mister Twister who they defeated before. Looks like Mister Twister has recieved some upgrades thanks to T.O Morrow and Wreckage.**

* * *

_*Nevada Wilderness. Toxwing. 22:12 pm*_

Toxwing had momentarily detected a fellow Decepticon signature. He just had to check it out for himself. Reaching the source of the signature, he transformed to robot mode and reached a rock face. It seemed to invisibly scan him and detected his Decepticon symbol. The rock face dropped and revealed a passageway which he entered.

_*Nevada Wilderness. Venomsting's Laboratory. 22:14 pm*_

Venomsting, Stormflow, Sting, Stinkmix, and Firebug were all ready to attack the supposed intruder.

"Any Decepticons in here?" Toxwing called out.

"It's all good. It's a Decepticon." Firebug assured.

Toxwing walked into the laboratory and were greeted by the small Decepticon group. "It's good to see Decepticons again and on this planet, no less."

"Agreed, Toxwing." Venomsting smiled. "Apparently, Wreckage was sighted in Seattle, but his signature disappeared shortly after that."

"I see. Come to think of it, I detected a Decepticon signature in the Arctic Circle for a brief time." Toxwing relayed.

"So some of our comrades are on this planet." Venomsting replied.

_*Unknown Location. Professor Ivo's Laboratory. 23:02 pm*_

Professor Ivo was working in his laboratory underground, glad to be back in his uniform. Blightshot was in her robot mode surprisingly. Ivo's lab was more than big enough for her to transform out of vehicle mode.

"What do you think of my laboratory, Blightshot?" Ivo asked.

"Remarkably more advanced than mode Earth technology I've encountered so far." Blightshot complimented.

"Thank you. I am a genius with technology and robotics." Ivo slightly boasted. "No one's been able to rival me except for one."

"Who would that be?" Blightshot asked.

"A man named T.O Morrow." Ivo growled. "He has bested me on multiple occasions. Although, Amazo must've taken him by surprise."

"Amazo?" Blightshot asked.

"My greatest creation. Able to learn and mimic the abilities of any opponent." Ivo smiled.

"Sounds like an amazing machine." Blightshot complimented again.

"If any of your comrades have made a partnership with T.O Morrow, I don't know if I can be paired up with him." Ivo admitted.

"You may have to bury the hatchet with this T.O Morrow if that is the case." Blightshot advised.

"I understand where you're coming from, but I still don't know if I can do it." Ivo hung his head down.

"Again, you'll have to if the time comes. I'll be right beside you when you do." Blightshot assured.

_*Unknown Location. Autobots. 01:23 am*_

The Autobots were currently off the road. "I know what we're all thinking." Bishop said.

"Really? What're we thinking, Bishop?" Voltshift asked sarcastically.

"We need to find allies on this planet." Bishop said sternly.

"How exactly do we do that, Bishop?" Windstrike asked. "Most people don't know about us, and if they do, your little stunt with Wreckage in Seattle hasn't earned a lot of good faith."

"Do you think I wanted to reveal myself? If I hadn't, Wreckage would've killed everyone." Bishop retorted.

"Yes, that is true, but the humans involved with that little bout don't know we're the good guys, nor do they realize that we're fighting a war." Skywinder commented.

"Then they have to learn that." Sidewinder cut in.

"What are you suggesting, Sidewinder?" Embersting asked. "We just show up at the front doors of the Justice League and say hi?"

"It would be a start." Sidewinder sheepishly shrugged.

"Sidewinder does have a point

_*Bialya. Bialya Desert. 3:10 am*_

It was still dark out. The Bialyan forces were still wary as they performed their routine sweep when they spotted a spherical object in the sand. Quickly, they moved to restrain and contain it.

The object beeped in resistance as it tried to escape, but there were too many soldiers attempting to restrain it. After a few minutes, they managed to contain it. "What the hell is this thing?" A Bialyan soldier asked.

"Who cares? It may be beneficial to Bialya." A second Bialyan soldier retorted.

"Or the other way around if anyone else gets their hands on it." A third Bialyan soldier commented.

"When we get back, we'll have to try and mask it's signature from everyone." A fifth Bialyan soldier stated.

"Look, let's just get this thing back to base." The commanding Bialyan soldier ordered. With that, the Bialyans started moving the strange object back to their base. However, they didn't notice the purple, crimson red, and onyx black Leopard-1 Tank sitting motionless only a few feet away from the Bialyan forces. Another notable feature from the color scheme was the Autobot symbol on the side.

_*Happy Harbor. Kid Flash & Blue Racer. 4:21 am*_

Kid Flash had found the Blue Racer yet again. This time, he was determined to defeat this guy who was only fast because of his car. "I've got you this time, Zippy!" Kid Flash assured, but it was more toward himself.

The Blue Racer smirked once again. Activating what looked like a nitro booster, the car sped off. This time though, Kid Flash did his best to follow the car. What he saw next would shock him.

The Blue Racer turned down a worn-down road which Kid Flash followed. What the young hero saw next was the car transform to robot mode. This robot had blue eyes and didn't look like it would do anything bad. It looked like the robot was taking out a strange-looking device. Kid Flash's curiosity was getting the better of him as he began inching closer and closer until he hit an empty soda can.

The noise caused the robot to instantly turn and see Kid Flash where he was. Quickly, he transformed back into vehicle mode, but Kid Flash managed to catch him before he sped off. "Hey, wait!" He shouted.

The robot didn't say anything as it was more than ready to hightail it out of there. "Look, I won't tell anyone about you, but I've already seen two more robots like you back in Seattle." Kid Flash informed.

The robot sighed and transformed back into robot mode. "Alright, you caught me. However, my name's not Zippy. You've obviously referencing to my speed, while accurate lacks a certain creativity."

"Uh..." Kid Flash tried to say something, but couldn't find anything.

"My real name is Blurr. Now, you say you saw two more robots like me in Seattle?" Blurr asked.

"Yeah. One of them was named Wreckage while the other was Bishop." Kid Flash replied.

Blurr groaned in frustration. "That means they are here on Earth."

"Who's on Earth?" Kid Flash asked.

Blurr gained a very serious expression. "The Decepticons."

"Who?" Kid Flash was confused.

"Our enemy." Blurr answered simply, still keeping his serious expression. "Wreckage is one of the worse of them."

"Then, what is Bishop?" Kid Flash asked.

"He is an Autobot. The only ones who can fight the Decepticons." Blurr responded. "It seems the war has reached your world."

"War?" Kid Flash was becoming more and more curious.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. Anyway, racing is the only thing that makes me smile and temporarily not have to worry about the war." Blurr explained with sadness in his voice. "You just added happiness to it. I know you love racing as much as I do."

Kid Flash was thinking about what Blurr was saying. "I do love racing. Look, maybe we can be friends." He held his hand out which Blurr looked at for a minute before gently shaking it.

"By the way, if you need help distinguishing between Autobots and Decepticons, look for our symbols." Blurr stated. He projected the Autobot and Decepticon symbols. "The Autobot symbol is the red one that looks like a face. The Decepticon symbol is purple and looks more like a mask."

"Alright, hold on." Kid Flash brought out his phone and took a picture of both symbols. "Thanks, Blurr." He smiled. "You know, you're not my first alien friend, but you're my first robotic friend."

"Really? That's awesome! You're my first human friend!" Blurr partly shouted happily. "Also, I've implanted my contact in your phone there. Call if there are Decepticons in the vicinity."

"Cool!" Kid Flash smiled back before speeding off.

Once he was out of earshot, Blurr sighed. "Well, it's a start."

* * *

**Hello, everyone. I hope you all liked the new chapter of Young Justice: Their War, Our World. Toxwing has joined up with Stormflow and Venomsting in Venomsting's laboratory.**

**Ivo is back in his laboratory with Blightshot where he expresses his anger towards T.O Morrow, even admitting that he may not be able to have a partnership with T.O Morrow if the time comes.**

**In another part, the Autobots have a conversation about finding allies on Earth.**

**We revisit Bialya where Bialyan forces have captured the New Genisphere. However, they didn't notice was abnormally colored tank with the Autobot symbol sitting only a few feet away.**

**Back in Happy Harbor, Kid Flash races the Blue Racer for the third time. This time, Kid Flash follows the Blue Racer and witnesses him transforming to robot mode, revealing himself to be Blurr. Looks like the two lovers of racing forms a friendship for the long run. This means that Kid Flash is the very first ally of the Autobots.**

**As usual, if anyone has any ideas for this story, please let me know in the comments/reviews, or personally PM me.**


	16. The Sphere

**Hello, fellow heroes and villains. Centurion Maximo here and welcome back to **_**Young Justice: Their War, Our World**_**. The Autobots have finally made their very first ally on Earth in the form of Kid Flash thanks to Blurr.**

**A strange object that isn't of Cybertronian origin has crashed in the Bialyan Desert and has already wound up captured by Bialyan forces, not noticing the Autobot tank sitting only a short distance away.**

**I'm glad people are liking and supporting this story as much as they are. I hope that continues down the line.**

* * *

_*Bialya. Bialya Desert. 19:22 pm*_

The Team have a new mission in Bialya. They agreed to pitch camp with the Bioship in stealth mode. Kid Flash was now telling them of what happened three days prior to coming here.

"You met a robot like the two we saw in Seattle?" Artemis asked, her eyes widened in astonishment.

"Yeah, I did. It was quite something." Kid Flash smiled.

"Did it do anything?" Robin asked, genuinely curious.

"His name is Blurr, by the way, and we talked for a bit."Kid Flash answered.

"Blurr is his name?" Aqualad asked. Kid Flash nodded his head. "What did he tell you?"

"Well, he told me that he's involved in a war, though he didn't want to talk about said war. Though, he did say that the good guys in said war are the Autobots while the bad guys are the Decepticons." Kid Flash explained.

"I see. Do they have any symbols to distinguish them apart?" Miss Martian asked.

Kid Flash brought out his phone and showed the picture he took of the two symbols. "The red one that looks like a face on the left is the Autobot symbol. The purple one that looks like a mask on the right is the Decepticon symbol."

"Huh. At least we have something to go on." Superboy partly shrugged.

"Which is something since we've literally very little to nothing to go on." Robin added.

"It's good to know there are good robots out there when they land on Earth." Miss Martian smiled.

"Not to mention we finally have a new ally in this Autobot." Aqualad commented. "I hope to meet him sometime."

"I wonder if we'll meet any Autobots." Artemis pondered.

_*Happy Harbor. T.O Morrow & Wreckage. 23:45 pm*_

T.O Morrow and Wreckage had finally found a Decepticon signature and now, they were trying to find it. "I wonder where it is." T.O Morrow said.

"Don't worry so much. We'll find the signature." Wreckage assured.

"What if we don't..." T.O Morrow's musings were interrupted when Blightshot suddenly appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Blightshot?" Wreckage asked, genuinely surprised.

"Wreckage?" Blightshot asked back, astonished to run into him again.

"You know who this Decepticon is, Wreckage?" T.O Morrow asked.

All of a sudden, Ivo hopped out and saw his rival for the first time in a long time. "T.O Morrow?!" Ivo shouted.

"Professor Ivo?!" T.O Morrow shouted back. "What are you doing here?!"

"I should ask you the same question!" Ivo partially growled.

T.O Morrow sighed. He was going to have a little trouble with this. "Look, Ivo. Since we both have partnered up with Decepticons and it's a literal trove of technology, not to mention you've probably mentioned me to this Blightshot, I think it's time we try to bury the hatchet, but not in each other's backs."

"Blightshot kind of gave me part of that speech." Ivo admitted. "It's incredibly difficult for me to get along with you. You know that very well."

"Of course I do. We're great rivals, but we dwarf everyone else with our genius alone. Imagine what we could accomplish together." T.O Morrow pondered and offered to Ivo.

"It's going to be a very hard challenge, but I'm going to try to work with you." Ivo shuddered as he held his hand out.

"Then let this be the birth of a newest partnership." T.O Morrow grinned as he shook Ivo's hand.

_*Bialya. Bialya Desert. The Team. 9:01 am*_

It was the next day and the team was back on their mission. What was their mission? They were looking for a mysterious energy signature that showed up in Bialya only a day ago. "I wonder what this energy signature will turn out to be." Robin was curious again.

"Maybe it'll be another of these Autobots." Miss Martian was hopeful.

"Or it could be one of these Decepticons." Superboy contemplated with seriousness.

"We're gonna find out when we reach the Bialyan base." Artemis reminded.

"Speaking of that base, we're gonna reach it soon." Kid Flash pointed out.

"I'm putting the Bioship in camouflage mode." Miss Martian said. Seconds later, the Bioship was essentially invisible to the naked eye.

"So that's the Bialyan base that's keeping the energy signature..." Superboy muttered.

"There's guards left and right." Artemis observed.

"Whatever this thing is, it must be very valuable to them." Aqualad pondered. "What's our plan?"

"We have to knock out their communications first and foremost." Robin prioritized. "That way, they won't be able to call for reinforcements."

"Then, we just have to beat up the soldiers and find out the source of the energy signature." Kid Flash grinned.

"We should remain cautious nonetheless." Aqualad reminded. "We don't know if the Bialyans have any secret weapons."

All of a sudden, the Team heard what they didn't know was Toxwing in her F-4 Phantom II mode entering the Bialyan airspace. "I didn't know the military had jurisdiction in Bialya."

"They don't." Kid Flash added. That was proven right as the jet transformed into Toxwing, landing on a couple of Bialyan soldiers and flattening them before proceeding to slaughter the rest of them.

"Check the symbol on that robot." Kid Flash urged. The rest of the team did just that and saw the mask-like symbol on Toxwing. "It's the mask-like insignia!" Superboy informed.

"Then it's a Decepticon!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"Oh my god! Look at this thing!" Artemis screamed. Toxwing was stomping on and shooting the Bialyan forces left and right. The soldiers were firing at Toxwing, but it was for naught as Toxwing simply fired her weapons and killed them instantly.

"Oh my god!" Miss Martian screamed. "They're all dead! Killed in seconds!"

Unknown to her, the tank from before rolled up and began shooting at her. "Who dares shoot me with a primitive weapon?!" Toxwing screamed.

"Who said I was primitive?" The tank retorted.

"Who said that?" Toxwing growled.

"I DID!" The tank declared as it transformed to robot mode.

"Roughneck?!" Toxwing's optics widened as she saw the old Autobot. "How did you get here?!"

"You don't want me to answer that. It's a very long story." Roughneck joked. "Anyway, let's do this!"

Toxwing said nothing else and opened fire. Roughneck jumped out of the way, and began firing his own weapons at the Decepticon. "Jeez, I've met scraplets that have better aim than you!"

Toxwing screamed in rage and removed one of her wings from her shoulder and it began glowing green. She then ran at the old Autobot and began swinging her spark out. "You have no skill with that blade." Roughneck grinned, bringing out his own blade and knocked Toxwing's blade out of her hands. He then delivered a swift, but strong kick to her chest compartment. "It's gotta be embarrassing for such a young bot like you losing to an old coot like me."

"Aw, scrap this!" Toxwing cursed as she ran to the tent housing the energy signature. Grabbing a strange spherical object that sounded like it was beeping in refusal to leave with the Decepticon, but it was useless for it as Toxwing was about to transform into her vehicle mode when the Team took this chance to attack. Robin threw a couple of explosive discs which exploded on contact, Artemis fired explosive arrows, Aqualad and Superboy jumped onto the Decepticon and proceeded to shock and punch her armor, but that only irritated her. "You dare to dent my armor?!"

What she didn't see was Roughneck punch her, knocking the sphere out of her hand and into Roughneck's. "You two young-ins get off this scraphead!" Roughneck shouted. Aqualad and Superboy jumped off allowing Roughneck to perform a spin kick to Toxwing's side which knocked her to the sandy ground.

"You win this round, Autobot!" Toxwing shrieked angrily as she transformed and flew off.

Roughneck sighed. "Glad that shrieker's taken off." He then looked at the Team that helped him as he put the sphere down. "Who are you lot?"

"I'm Robin. That's Aqualad, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Superboy, and Artemis." Robin introduced. "Your name is Roughneck, right?"

"Indeed it is, young one." Roughneck smiled. "Looks like we saved this sphere thing."

The sphere beeped in apparent happiness and rolled to the Team. "Can I keep it?" Superboy asked with a smile.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. I hope you all liked this chapter of Young Justice: Their War, Our World. Now, Superboy has gained a new companion in the New Genisphere. The Team also meets another Autobot named Roughneck who helps them free the New Genisphere when the Decepticon Toxwing arrives to try and take the New Genisphere, but not without her killing the Bialyan forces. I've given her wing swords that glow like Starscream's from Transformers: Armada.**

**Back in Happy Harbor, T.O Morrow and Ivo have found each other thanks to Wreckage and Blightshot detecting each other's signatures. T.O Morrow and Ivo have agreed that their respective genius can be utilized to it's maximum effectiveness if they work together. This is going to be very hard for the two of them considering their egos.**

**Also, Roughneck is almost as old as Kup. He's only slightly younger.**

**As usual, if anyone has any ideas for this story, please let me know in the comments/reviews, or personally PM me.**


	17. Gathering Recruits

**Recognized: Centurion Maximo. 0-0 Omega-1. Welcome back to **_**Young Justice, Their War, Our World**_**. In the last chapter, the team has met their second Autobot: Roughneck as well as acquired the New Genisphere.**

**Back in Happy Harbor, T.O Morrow and Professor Ivo have agreed to (no matter how hard it may be) work together thanks to Wreckage and Blightshot. This is only the beginning of something big.**

**I'd like to thank my OC contributor(s) for their support:**

Mobian

**I hope this list grows for not only people suggesting Transformers in the story.**

**Now, let's jump back in there!**

* * *

_*Unknown Location. Professor Ivo's Laboratory. 23:01 pm*_

Professor Ivo and T.O Morrow had begun setting up a massive communications network from their respective locations. Needless to say, they were proud of themselves. T.O Morrow, the network is working well so far." Ivo said.

"Indeed Not bad at all for our very first time working together." T.O Morrow grinned on the screen. "What are you working on there?"

"Ah, ah, ah. It's a secret." Ivo grinned back. "All I'm gonna tell you is that it'll be quite a surprise for those kids if they show up."

"Ah, so you had a run-in with those kids as well?" T.O Morrow asked.

"Indeed. Also, if this is going to be successful, we should start thinking about recruiting more members, and not just ones that know their way around technology." Ivo suggested.

T.O Morrow knew where Professor Ivo was going with this. "Ah, an excellent suggestion. We'll also need heavy hitters."

"We have quite a bit of work to do." Ivo grinned back at his new partner.

_*Happy Harbor. Mount Justice. 6:01 am*_

The Team was discussing what occurred in Bialya to the League. "So, another robot showed up and slaughtered all of the Bialyan soldiers." Wonder Woman started.

"Then, another robot showed up and fought the one that killed the soldiers." Captain Marvel continued.

"Lastly, this robot's name is Roughneck who is an Autobot and it let you go with this sphere." Superman finished.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Dick confirmed.

"Interesting. Do you have anything regarding these Autobots?" Batman asked, not showing his curiosity.

Wally stepped up and brought out his phone which had an image that Dick broadcasted, showing the Autobot and Decepticon symbols. "The one that looks like a face is the Autobot symbol. The one that looks more like a mask is the Decepticon symbol."

"Wait, Decepticon?" Flash asked, becoming confused.

"I'm afraid we don't know much about these Decepticons." Kaldur admitted.

"Then we have to find out more about what's going on." Batman reminded. "Only then will we know how it will affect Earth and all of us."

"Well, at least this gives us something to go on, Bats." Green Arrow pointed out.

"This is because I met another Autobot before we met Roughneck: His name is Blurr." Wally remembered.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Superman asked.

"We're telling you now." Conner retorted sternly, lightly glaring at Superman who slightly glared back.

_*Wyoming Mountains. T.O Morrow & Wreckage. 6:39 am*_

T.O Morrow and Wreckage had found a Decepticon signature in the Wyoming Mountains. Thus, they were trying to find it right now. "This is where the signature is supposed to be located." T.O Morrow stated.

"This Decepticon must have flight." Wreckage surmised.

"You can also transform into aircraft as well as ground vehicles?" T.O Morrow asked.

"Indeed." Wreckage answered.

Just then, a helicopter could be heard. Unknown to them, it was Hellcrest and Lucas Boomer. Lucas excited Hellcrest who transformed into robot mode. "Wreckage, sir?" Hellcrest asked.

Wreckage transformed into robot mode as well and smiled. "It is me, Hellcrest. Good to see you again. Who is this human with you?"

"This is _my _partner: Lucas Boomer." Hellcrest introduced. "He has something called Project: Blockbuster."

"Wait!" T.O Morrow called out. "You have Project: Blockbuster from Cadmus?"

"I do. You are T.O Morrow, are you not?" Lucas asked.

"Indeed." T.O Morrow grinned. "Now, have you seen Dr. Desmond Miles?"

"Last I heard, he transformed into a monster and got sent to Belle Reve." Lucas responded.

"Maybe there's a way we can return his intelligence to him and maybe turn him back into a human." T.O Morrow pondered.

"That may be possible if we have a Decepticon scientist on Earth." Wreckage replied. "Maybe that's the Decepticon signature Ivo and Blightshot are following up on."

"Anyway, would you two like to join us?" T.O Morrow asked. "We could use you two in what we're creating."

"You kidding? All my life, I've wanted to be part of something big. Plus, I'm Hellcrest's partner, so I accept." With that, T.O Morrow and Lucas Boomer shook hands.

_*Nevada Wilderness. 50 Miles outside Las Vegas. Ivo & Blightshot. 7:13 am*_

Like with T.O Morrow and Wreckage, Professor Ivo and Blightshot had found another Decepticon signature in Nevada. Now, they were heading to its location, hopefully. Soon, they reached where the signature was coming from. "This has to be it." Ivo said.

"Maybe it's underground." Blightshot suggested before stepping onto a hidden panel that made the rock face slide down revealing a passageway. "Hmmm…" Professor Ivo and Blightshot went into the passageway.

A minute later, the two wound up in Venomsting's laboratory where Venomsting, Stormflow, Stinkmix, Sting, and Firebug were at the moment. "Who are you, comrade, and who that human with you?" Venomsting asked.

"I am Blightshot and this is my partner: Professor Ivo." Blightshot answered. "We are looking for other Decepticons on this planet to bring them together…"

Stormflow interrupted before she could finish. "Who else is on Earth?" He asked.

"The one I met up with is Wreckage…" Blightshot started, but Stormflow interrupted her again.

"Wreckage is on Earth?!" He exclaimed.

"Yes. You seem excited." Blightshot observed.

"That's because Wreckage is my hero!" Stormflow cheered before composing himself. "Sorry, that was unprofessional of me."

"So, you, Wreckage, and your human partners are going around uniting the Decepticons that might be on this planet." Stinkmix guessed.

"As well as human and non-human partners into what we're creating." Blightshot finished.

"I see. Then, count us in." Venomsting smiled. "You could always have a Decepticon scientist."

"Then welcome aboard." Professor Ivo smiled back.

_*Happy Harbor. Blurr's Garage. 7:45 am*_

Blurr had detected the multiple Decepticon signatures, but he knew he had to maintain a low profile. Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. After he shifted to his holoform, he opened it and saw it was Wally. "Wally!" He smiled. "Good to see you! Who are your friends?"

"Oh, these are Dick, Conner, M'gann, Kaldur, and Artemis." Wally introduced with a smile.

"Come in, come in." Blurr kept his smile as they walked into his garage and sat down. "Can I get you anything?"

"Water, please." Kaldur answered.

"Soda." Dick, Wally, and Conner replied.

"I'll have water as well." Artemis responded politely.

"Same here." M'gann added.

A couple of minutes later, the team had their refreshments as Blurr sat down with them. "So, why are you here?"

"We've come because we've met another Autobot." Kaldur answered.

"Really? Who was it?" Blurr asked excitedly.

"His name was Roughneck." M'gann answered.

"That geezer's still online and he's on Earth?! Wow!" Blurr was stunned. "Where did you meet him?"

"In Bialya. He helped us fight another robot named Toxwing." Artemis added.

Blurr suddenly gained a serious expression. "So, there are more Decepticons on Earth and that's definitely not good. I assure you, I will help you at maximum capacity, but I still need to remain in disguise as not to cause panic."

"We understand." Dick assured. "You will have to reveal yourself to the League at some point, though."

"As in the Justice League?" Blurr asked to be sure.

"That's them." Wally confirmed.

"Alright. I do understand." Blurr acknowledged. "However, they need to worry about the Decepticons."

_*Nevada Wilderness. Venomsting's Laboratory. 9:10 am*_

Professor Ivo had just finished setting the communications network in Venomsting's lab. "I must say, Ivo. Your workmanship is very impressive for a human." She complimented.

"Why, thank you. I pride myself on good work." Ivo grinned. "Now, time to test this out." He pressed a few buttons and the image of T.O Morrow and Wreckage appeared. "Yes! It works!"

"Ah, Ivo. I was just about to contact you to inform you that Wreckage and I have recruited a thief named Lucas Boomer and found a Decepticon named Hellcrest." He explained.

"Excellent because Blightshot and I have found multiple Decepticons named Stormflow, Venomsting, Stinkmix, Firebug, and Sting respectively." Ivo relayed.

"Venomsting? Is that you?" Wreckage asked.

"It is me, Wreckage." Venomsting smiled.

"Now, we have three scientists in our growing ranks." Wreckage grinned back. "However, we have agreed that we need more than scientists."

"That is something we discussed. We've already begun that with this Lucas Boomer." Ivo reminded.

"We must continue with it." T.O Morrow said. "By the way, have we decided what we will call ourselves?"

Ivo thought about that for a minute before deciding on something and grinning about it. "The Machination."

* * *

**Hello, everyone. I hope you all liked the newest chapter of Young Justice: Their War, Our World. T.O Morrow, Wreckage, Professor Ivo, and Blightshot have found thief Lucas Boomer, and Decepticons Hellcrest, Venomsting, Stormflow, Stinkmix, Sting, and Firebug. Also, they're calling themselves the Machination. We'll see who they recruit next. Let me know if you have any characters you'd like to see with them.**

**We get a little character development with Stormflow in that he's a fan of Wreckage. Also, Professor Ivo has set up the communications network in Venomsting's laboratory.**

**Now, soon, we'll see what Venomsting and her three helpers can do in the scientific field.**

**As usual, if anyone has any ideas for this story, please let me know in the comments/reviews, or personally PM me.**


	18. Birth of the Machination Part 1

**Hello, heroes and villains. Centurion Maximo reporting and welcome back to **_**Young Justice: Their War, Our World**_**. Now, the Machination has begun it's priority in recruiting people to it's growing ranks. To add to that, three of their locations have a working communications network.**

**Now, the people involved with the Machination so far:**

T.O Morrow

Professor Ivo

Lucas Boomer

**Decepticons:**

Wreckage

Blightshot

Stormflow

Venomsting

Sting

Firebug

Stinkmix

**The number of people will only grow from this point. I have plans for this, though if people want certain characters (Actually existing or OC), I'm open to it.**

**Also, the Team has told the League some of what they found out because of Wally which has created more questions than answers.**

* * *

_*Nevada Wilderness. Venomsting's Laboratory. 14:14 pm*_

Venomsting was working on two things at once with her three helpers. She was working on replicating and refining Project: Blockbuster that Lucas gave her while Stinkmix, Sting, and Firebug were working on a formula of some kind, though they would not say what they wanted it to do.

"How are you doing with Project: Blockbuster, Venomsting?" Firebug asked.

"Well enough. I'm managing to refine it and replicate it." Venomsting answered. "Though, I'm also trying to make it so that it isn't permanent and can be turned off when not in combat, and so that it won't take away the person's intelligence. Will you tell me what it is that you, Sting, and Stinkmix are working on?"

"It's a surprise and we haven't finished it yet." Firebug admitted. "However, we have been working on a fourth helper."

"A fourth one to add to you three?" Venomsting asked back.

"Indeed." Stinkmix suddenly replied. The trio stopped what they were doing for a minute and led Venomsting to another part of her laboratory. When they stopped, Venomsting laid her optics on a golden yellow and black robot. "Meet the soon-to-be newest member of our scientific team: Quickbuzz who will transform into a wasp."

"Very impressive, Firebug." Venomsting grinned. "What will his abilities be?"

"He will have a cyber venom that paralyzes on contact as well as have knowledge of chemical and poisonous formulas." Firebug explained.

"Excellent work, you three." Venomsting complimented. "I can hardly wait for him to come online."

"Well, please be patient. We do have partnerships with humans and have found other Decepticons." Stinkmix smirked. "Not to mention if other Decepticons are here on Earth, they will no doubt do the same thing as us."

_*Star City. Star City Airspace. Toxwing. 16:23 pm*_

Toxwing was still a little miffed over losing her fight with Roughneck back in Bialya. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was flying over. A 21-year old woman with red eyes that flashed reptilian for a second before shifting back, orchid colored hair tied in a ponytail, and a black, red-eyed snake tattoo on her neck wearing black jeans, a black leather jacket over a purple undershirt, and black finger-less gloves saw Toxwing fly over her mansion. She smirked as she hopped into her sports car and decided to follow the jet.

_*30 miles outside Star City. Toxwing. 16:59 pm*_

Toxwing finally landed after flying for hours. She needed to take her mind off her loss against Roughneck. Laura caught up to Toxwing as she transformed to robot mode. Laura was nothing less than amazed as what she was witnessing. She was going to leave, but she unfortunately stepped on a twig, alerting the Decepticon to her presence. "Who's there?" Toxwing growled as she readied her weapons.

Laura walked out with her hands up. "Don't shoot. I mean you no harm."

"Who are you, human?" Toxwing asked, her weapons still at the ready.

"Laura Penelope. A respected figure of Star City and a part of the criminal underworld in Star City." Laura introduced herself.

"I see, and how does that help you right now?" Toxwing asked.

"I swear I will not tell anyone about you." Laura said. "I'm good at keeping secrets."

"You're allowing me to lower my weapons albeit slowly." Toxwing was still eyeing Laura very carefully.

"You know, I'm extremely happy I'm doing that much." Laura sported a small smile.

Suddenly, they heard another jet engine. It turned out to be Stormflow who set himself down in front of the two. "Who are you?" Toxwing pointed her weapons at the newcomer.

"It's me, Stormflow." Stormflow quickly answered.

"So, you are a fellow Decepticon." Toxwing stated.

"Indeed, and who is this human with you?" Stormflow asked without transforming out of his vehicle mode.

"This is Laura Penelope." Toxwing answered.

"Okay, I'm not just a human. I'm a metahuman." Laura clarified.

"Metahuman?" Toxwing and Stormflow asked at the same time.

"A metahuman is a human with superpowers or abilities if you want to call them that. However, some humans are born with mutations." Laura explained.

"Ah. Thank you for that information, Laura Penelope." Stormflow thanked. "Now, I have an offer for you: You and Toxwing join the Machination."

"The Machination?" Both asked, Laura flicking out her tongue for a second.

"An ever-growing organization of humans and Decepticons alike." Stormflow explained. "Wreckage, Blightshot, and their partners created it."

"There are other Decepticons besides us? That's excellent." Toxwing grinned. She then leaned down to Laura. "Well, what do you say?"

"Like you even need to ask." Laura shook Toxwing's finger. Her eyes flashed to their reptilian state momentarily.

_*Washington D.C. UEDO Headquarters. 18:34 pm*_

Captain Pearson, Private Lucy Robinson, and Colonel Jason Burke were at the UEDO base of operations talking with Hawk and Glenn. "So, that's what happened?" Hawk asked.

"Every detail, sir." Captain Pearson confirmed.

"I see. Well, since you three are with us for the time being, you can go to your quarters. Dismissed." Hawk said.

The three soldiers left Hawk's quarters and once again, Hawk was in silence. His thoughts again drifted back to Bishop and how he was doing. "I hope you are doing okay out there, Bishop, either finding allies or more Autobots."

_*Unknown Location. Bishop. 19:23 pm*_

Bishop was on his own searching for Energon while the other Autobots were looking for another location to stay for the night. However, soon, he was met with a sound growing louder above him. This sound turned out to be Batman in his Batwing, Superman, and Wonder Woman. "How did they find me?" That was a question that would have to be answered later.

"Bishop, if you are called that, we have to talk now that we've found you." Wonder Woman said sternly.

"And no backing out." Superman added.

Bishop sighed and transformed into his robot mode. "So, what do you want to know?" He asked, resigning to the trio standing before him.

"What exactly is going on? There's meteors crashing on Earth left and right." Batman pointed out.

Bishop sighed again in exasperation. "There is a war going on between two factions from my home planet: Cybertron."

"I've never heard of this Cybertron." Superman pondered.

"That's surprising since our war is known throughout the universe." Bishop stated. "Anyway, two factions have been fighting for millions of years: The Autobots and the Decepticons."

"Millions of years..." Wonder Woman breathed.

"Well, it seems your war has reached Earth." Batman stated the obvious.

"The Decepticons won't stop until they rule the universe. Only the Autobots, including myself, can stop the Decepticons." Bishop said. "What happened in Seattle is only the beginning."

"Who is your leader?" Superman asked.

"Optimus Prime who believes that freedom is the right of all sentient beings." Bishop responded with a smile. "The leader of the Decepticons is Megatron who believes in peace through tyranny. If more Decepticons are indeed on Earth, it'll be hard to find out their ploys."

"Then we must be extra vigilant." Batman narrowed his eyes. "As if we didn't have enough to deal with."

"It'd be better if you people weren't already involved with our war, but you are, so we must work together. However, we must have a base to operate out of." Bishop explained. "The Autobots also need allies to help us win the war."

"You have them now, Bishop." Wonder Woman smiled.

"That is something I greatly appreciate." Bishop replied.

"Just keep us in the loop with everything." Batman said sternly.

"Of course." Bishop responded, offended by Batman's lack of trust.

_*Kansas. 200 miles outside Keystone City. 21:29 pm*_

A meteor, slightly larger than the rest had just landed, creating a slightly bigger crater. This robot crawled out and scanned two vehicles instead of one: A Police Helicopter and a Cadillac Gage Commando. The two vehicles flew and sped off in sync.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. I hope you all liked this chapter of Young Justice: Their War, Our World. We finally see the three survivors from the prologue in UEDO headquarters talking with Hawk.**

**The Decepticon Toxwing has partnered up with the metahuman Laura Penelope who has joined with the Machination. She also explains what metahumans are to the two Decepticons.**

**With the Autobot Bishop, he's been tracked down by Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman. The four actually have a conversation in which Bishop begins to explain the war, the Autobots, and the Decepticons. He also mentions Optimus Prime and Megatron.**

**Not only that, but a brand-new Decepticon has landed on Earth.**

**As usual, if anyone has any ideas for this story, please let me know in the comments/reviews, or personally PM me.**


	19. Birth of the Machination Part 2

**Hello, heroes and villains. Centurion Maximo checking in and welcome back to **_**Young Justice: Their War, Our World**_**. The Birth of the Machination has begun, and that's not a good thing for anyone except the people who are part of it.**

**Bishop has been tracked down by Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman and he tells them about the Autobots and Decepticons and the war, but to a minimal degree.**

**A new Decepticon has arrived on Earth. Speaking of Decepticons, Toxwing has formed a partnership with Laura Penelope who has joined the Machination.**

**If you have any character ideas for the Machination, let me know as well as any other ideas you may have for this story.**

* * *

_*Unknown Location. Unknown Time.*_

A bunch of bright screens was shown in a room that was lit by those screens. "So, we have some new competition." An electronically modified voice growled out.

"Indeed." A second voice responded. "Whoever they are, they are growing in their numbers."

"They seem to be growing their operations as well if they have any. We must disrupt them and ensure the Light's control."

"They should be no problem to contain." A fourth voice said. "They are only beginning to encroach on us. We should be able to deal with them before they become a genuine threat to the Light."

_*Unknown Location. T.O Morrow's Laboratory. 22:09 pm*_

T.O Morrow and Wreckage had detected another Decepticon signature that was moving. "I wonder what Decepticon this is." T.O Morrow wondered.

"As long as it's a Decepticon." Wreckage pointed out.

"_We must find it before the Justice League because we don't know if they have discovered what's going on with us."_ Professor Ivo reminded on the screen.

"_Not to mention we don't know if there are any other Autobots besides Bishop and Roughneck." _Venomsting added.

"I've been going through the files on Belle Reve Prison." Lucas stated walking in.

"What do you have?" T.O Morrow asked.

Lucas put a little device on the tall table where a bunch of files were displayed. "We have lots to choose from besides Dr. Desmond, in other terms: Blockbuster."

"I see someone named Killer Frost on this manifest." Hellcrest observed. "She has the ability to absorb heat to generate cold."

"_She is also described to have psychopathic tendencies."_ Professor Ivo added. "_Do we really want someone like that with us?"_

"I have a feeling we can convince her to join us as we will need to have people disposed of." T.O Morrow retorted.

"_You make a good point." _Toxwing voiced. "_However, let's look at other inmates as well."_

"Of course." T.O Morrow said. "Back to the others. There are Barran and Selinda Flinders, aka, Mammoth and Shimmer."

"_It seems the boy has been enhanced with a substance named Kobra Venom. According to the analysis I made just now, it greatly enhances his strength and it is permanent." _Venomsting reported. "_Well, this is just another thing to work on and hopefully replicate later. They were with the Cult of Kobra until some kids caught them."_

"_Very interesting." _Laura cupped her chin. "_What about the girl?"_

"_Nothing special, Yet. I have a feeling Stinkmix, Sting, and Firebug are working on something special for people without abilities that we bring in." _Venomsting explained.

"Sounds very promising, Venomsting." Wreckage commented. "Who will be the third?"

"How about the one called Hook?" Wreckage suggested. "He doesn't look like much, yes, but I have a feeling we can give him certain upgrades to make him more."

"_I suggest Tuppence and Tommy Terror."_ Stormflow brought up.

"_The Terror Twins?" _Blightshot asked. "_I researched them before I sprung Professor Ivo. They don't have many other abilities other than enhanced durability, super leaping, and super strength."_

"_That is true, Blightshot. However, they can be useful to the Machination as a couple of heavy-hitters." _Stormflow calmly retorted.

"Stormflow does bring up a good point." T.O Morrow cut in. "As we have discussed, the Machination will be composed of more than just scientists on the human/alien front of it."

_*Outer Space. The Watchtower. 1:32 am*_

Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman were letting the other League members know of what they learned from Bishop and Wally. "So, a war of these alien robots is going on. That's heavy." Flash commented.

"The two factions are called the Autobots and the Decepticons." Green Arrow continued.

"Not to mention, the Team have already met two of these Autobots named Blurr and Roughneck while you three have met one named Bishop." Captain Marvel added.

"Furthermore, these Decepticons might already be in places all over the world." Zatara finished.

"Exactly." Batman bluntly stated, not even trying to dodge the situation. "This information means we have to be on our guard from anything and everything at all times. These robots can change their forms to our planet's technology in order to blend in."

"However, we do have something to differentiate the two factions." Wonder Woman voiced as she put a small projector down which displayed the Autobot and Decepticon symbols. "The red one on the left is the Autobot symbol. Note that it looks more like a face. The purple one on the right is the Decepticon symbol and it looks more like a mask."

"That's all we have to go on so far." Superman said. "We must take this very seriously and keep on the lookout for any Decepticon activity which means we have to slightly upgrade our system."

"We'll get right on it." Green Arrow grinned.

"We'll have to. If this is a war going on right under our noses, we have to be ready." Black Canary grimaced.

_*Washington D.C. UEDO Headquarters. Hawk's Quarters. 2:21 am*_

Hawk was enjoying some quiet time reading a book when his communications device suddenly went off. He rushed to it and answered. "Hello?"

"_Hawk. It's Bishop." _Bishop said.

"Bishop! Thank Primus you're still online." Hawk sighed in massive relief.

"_I've made contact with three members of the Justice League. I have told them minimal details on what's going on." _Bishop informed.

"Good. We need all the help we can get against the Decepticons." Hawk reminded. "If we don't. This world, not to mention the entire universe is subject to their tyranny."

"_We have to be prepared as we can be." _Bishop grimaced.

_*Happy Harbor. Happy Harbor Outskirts. 4:12 am*_

A new meteor had crashed just outside Happy Harbor. A yellow and black robot with blue eyes was walking around until it stumbled upon a freeway. It scanned a 1970's Chevrolet Camaro and transformed into said vehicle and sped off.

"Okay. Time to find other Autobots." The robot said as it drove toward Happy Harbor.

_*Happy Harbor. Neola Madison. 6:46 am*_

Neola was getting ready to head out again to try and find answers. "Here we go. Time to find these robots." She got onto her motorbike and sped around trying to find any evidence.

So far, she had found nothing. "How can giant robots just seemingly disappear into thin air. It doesn't make any sense." Once she got a certain garage, she hopped off and knocked on the door. Blurr answered. "Hello? Who are you?" He asked.

"Hello, I'm Neola Madison. Can I come in?" Neola asked.

"Sure." Blurr smiled as he let her in. "Take a seat."

Neola smiled and did just that, but not before she acquired some mysterious energy readings of Blurr's holoform. He came back with water which she accepted. "Thank you. Now, I have a couple of questions."

"Ask away." Blurr shrugged.

"Okay, here goes. How long have you been on Earth?" Neola asked out of the blue.

That got Blurr to pause dead in his tracks. "What?"

"I got an energy reading on you. You're only a holographic projection." Neola continued. "You're one of those robots, aren't you? What's your plan to conquer Earth?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I don't intend to conquer Earth! I'm trying to protect your planet!" Blurr protested.

"From what?" Neola pressed.

Blurr sighed in slight frustration at this girl's persistence. "The Decepticons."

"Decepticons?" Neola tilted her head.

"The evil that plots to conquer the universe." Blurr answered.

"I see. So, are you one of them?" Neola asked.

"Definitely not. I'm an Autobot. One of the good guys." Blurr was quick to correct his guest.

"I see." Neola pondered. "Why are the Autobots and Decepticons on Earth?"

"War." Blurr answered seriously. "That's what brought us here."

_*Unknown Location. Ivo's Laboratory. 7:18 am*_

"Now, we've discussed the plans?" Ivo asked. "I don't want there to be any missed opportunities."

"_We have run through the plans thrice." _Lucas assured. "_We're all going on different assignments aside from recruiting more people."_

"_T.O Morrow, Venomsting, her helpers, and I are going to Belle Reve to free the inmates and recruit the ones we've talked about." _Wreckage added.

"Excellent. Blightshot, Lucas, Hellcrest, and I will be going to Isla Santa Prisca where the Cult of Kobra base used to be. We're going to see if it can be brought up to speed with our work."

"Stormflow detected another Decepticon signature 200 miles outside Keystone City, so he will investigate that." Blightshot said. "Everyone know their assignments?"

"Yes!" Everyone acknowledged.

"Good. Then, let us begin!" Ivo declared, but before he left, he remembered something. He went back to his desk. "Time to come back to life: AMAZO!" Sparks erupted in the laboratory and after a couple minutes, Amazo's eyes lit up a bright red.

_*Keystone City. Unknown Decpeticon. 9:23 am*_

The black police helicopter and Cadillac Gage Commando were heading toward Keystone City. It didn't take long for the two vehicles to get there. Whey they didn't detect was Stormflow following them.

Once in the city, the two vehicles met in an abandoned scrapyard and then, the vehicles combined into a robot with red eyes that was slightly bigger than Wreckage. Just then, Stormflow appeared and transformed into robot mode. "Who are you?" The unknown robot growled.

"I am a fellow Decepticon named Stormflow. Are you a Decepticon as well?" Stormflow asked back.

"I am Blackalert. I landed on this planet last night." Blackalert answered.

"I landed on Earth a couple weeks ago." Stormflow relayed. "There are other Decepticons on this planet."

"That is good news. What other news do you have?" Blackalert asked.

"We have made partnerships with humans who actually prove their worth to be partnered with us, and the Autobots are here as well." Stormflow informed.

"Autobots..." Blackalert growled as his optics shone brighter.

"Don't worry about them. With our partnerships, we have four bases." Stormflow assured.

This seemed to calm Blackalert down. "Alright, and it seems the partnerships with these humans are beneficial."

"Indeed they are, Blackalert." Stormflow grinned. "Welcome to the Machination."

Suddenly, a camera flash could be heard. The two Decepticons looked to see a young man with yellow hair, lilac eyes, scarring on his neck wearing a simple red t-shirt, and blue jeans standing there. "You two really need to be more inconspicuous."

"Who are you, human?" Blackalert asked.

"I'm Kendall Pines." The young man introduced. "I've heard rumors about alien robots landing on Earth. Now, I'm meeting two of them at the same time."

"Well, here we are, Kendall Pines. Can you help us?" Blackalert asked.

"Actually, I can suggest making a base underneath this place. It would be the perfect cover in my opinion." Kendall suggested.

"That is actually a good idea for a human." Blackalert stoically complimented.

"Thank you." Kendall bowed.

"I hope the others are doing just as well." Stormflow muttered.

_*Louisiana. Belle Reve Penitentiary. 10:07 am*_

Wreckage, T.O Morrow, Venomsting, Stinkmix, Sting, and Firebug had reached the prison and were ready to carry out their specific task. "Everyone ready?" T.O Morrow asked.

"We're ready." Venomsting confirmed for herself and her three helpers.

"Then let us begin." Wreckage muttered. He fired his tank weapons at the wall.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. I hope you all liked Part 2 of the Birth of the Machination. It seems they're all going out to their assignment locations to carry them out. Neola Madison quickly deduced Blurr's true identity as an Autobot. Also, an Autobot we all know that a couple of people have requested has shown up on Earth.**

**Blackalert is another Decepticon created by Mobian. His transformation sequence is like Overlord's in that he splits into two vehicles when he transforms. He's found by Stormflow and brought into the Machination. Also, a new human character named Kendall Pines joins as well as well as suggesting to make a base underneath the abandoned scrapyard.**

**As usual, if anyone has any ideas for this story, please let me know in the comments/reviews, or personally PM me.**


	20. Birth of the Machination Part 3

**Hello, heroes and villains. Centurion Maximo here and welcome back to **_**Young Justice: Their War: Our World**_**. Things are heating up. The Machination is performing several tasks at once. Not only that, but the Decepticon Blackalert is also on Earth and has joined up with them along with the human Kendall Pines.**

**On the flipside, the Autobot Bumblebee has arrived on Earth. Blurr is found out by Neola Madison who starts bombarding him with questions.**

**Third of all, the Light is aware of the Machination (Though they don't know they're called that). **

**Fourth of all, I'm glad people are continuing to support Young Justice: Their War, Our World. I really appreciate it. I also appreciate people giving me ideas and OCs for the story.**

**Now, let's jump right back into the action!**

* * *

_*Louisiana. Belle Reve Penitentiary. 10:11 am*_

The wall of the prison that was shot by Wreckage came tumbling down like a house of cards. With that, the group went in for their objective. As they got closer, they could hear the alarms going off like crazy. Once they got close enough, T.O Morrow, Sting, Stinkmix, Firebug, and Venomsting walked in casually as someone would on a normal morning.

Guards tried to fire, but Venomsting and her helpers fired back, killing them in seconds, protecting the scientist. Speaking of T.O Morrow, he had a smirk on his face as he walked through the now chaotic complex.

"Now, let us free our first candidate." T.O Morrow kept his smirk as he walked to Blockbuster's cell. "Blockbuster." Blockbuster saw the scientist and growled. "I would stand back for a minute." Blockbuster was wondering what he meant by that until he saw what looked like a mechanical pincer rip open the bars. With that, Blockbuster walked out of the cell when he felt a prick in his neck. He turned to see Sting holding some kind of syringe in his hand.

Blockbuster growled in slight pain and kept doing so until "Wh- What?" He spoke which surprised him.

"Welcome back, Dr. Mark Desmond." T.O Morrow said.

"How did you do this?" Blockbuster asked, genuinely curious to know.

"That will come later. Right now, there are a few more people we've come to as some would say 'spring from this joint.'" T.O Morrow brought up. "Also, bring your cellmate with you."

Blockbuster got Mammoth to exit the cell and follow their jailbreakers. A guard managed to get a few shots at Venomsting, but this only proceeded to irritate her as she instantly drove her stinger through the guard's chest, killing them quickly, but painfully. She then threw the new corpse at the wall, causing a large bloodstain on said wall.

"Selinda Flinders and Crystal Frost." T.O Morrow listed off.

"What's it to you, lab coat?" Killer Frost replied.

T.O Morrow merely sighed and closed his eyes as he moved out of the way. Venomsting once again ripped the bars off a cell. Killer Frost and Shimmer were shocked, to say the least. "Well, that's one way to open a door for a lady." Shimmer commented as she and Killer Frost walked out.

Killer Frost spotted a guard who was about to shoot at them. "Can I?" Killer Frost asked.

"Be our guest." T.O Morrow smiled which made Killer Frost grin as she immediately froze the guard, killing them.

"Now, you two follow us." Stinkmix stated.

Now, it was easier to find the Terror Twins as they were on their way back from a session with Hugo Strange. "Tommy and Tuppence Terror. We need you two to come with us." T.O Morrow gestured.

"What for?" Tommy asked suspiciously.

"It would be best if you save the questions for after we leave this place." T.O Morrow calmly retorted. Tommy and Tuppence silently agreed on that. It didn't take them long to find Hook either as he was impaling a guard through the stomach.

Once their candidates were gathered, they exited the prison while the other inmates were causing enough of a ruckus to distract the other guards. "Now, most of you will follow Venomsting to her laboratory. Hook, you will come with me." T.O Morrow pressed a button and a portal straight to Venomsting's laboratory opened up and they went through it.

Once that portal closed, he gestured to Hook. "Come with me, Hook."

Hook was a little confused at what was happening, but he decided in his head that it was probably better than prison. He hopped onto the tank with T.O Morrow who pressed another button which opened another portal which they went through. That portal closed as well, leaving a mostly burning, smoldering wreck of what used to be the fully functional Belle Reve Penitentiary.

_*Isla Santa Prisca. Professor Ivo, Blightshot, Hellcrest, Lucas Boomer. 11:10 am*_

Professor Ivo and his group appeared only twenty minutes ago and had already begun scoping the place out. "It looks like the equipment could be rendered operational again simply enough." Hellcrest observed.

"With your technology, it's more than a possibility." Ivo added.

"We should also keep on the lookout for anything the Cult of Kobra might've left behind when they were forced to abandon the place." Lucas brought up.

"That is a good idea." Blightshot agreed. The four were already making good progress with their task. As they were doing so, they were looking for anything of use besides the equipment. Unfortunately for them, they found nothing.

"Doesn't seem like Kobra left anything here when they were found out." Lucas commented.

"That is very unfortunate." Hellcrest replied.

"Well, once Venomsting extracts the substance from Mammoth's bloodstream, we should be able to refine it and replicate it." Ivo assured.

"That is true. In the meantime, we can use this base for manufacturing other materials." Blightshot reminded.

_*300 Miles outside Central City. Glowshaft. 12:45 pm*_

Glowshaft had found Stormflow and Blackalert in Keystone City and immediately joined up with them along with Kendall Pines. Now, he was on route for an objective he was not supposed to relay to anyone until he got to Central City.

Unknown to Glowshaft, he was now being followed by the Camaro that suddenly appeared a couple days ago. When he did notice it, he noticed the Autobot symbol first and foremost. An energy blaster popped out of the back of his vehicle mode and began shooting.

The Camaro dodged the shots and proceeded to drive in front of Glowshaft and release oil, causing the Decepticon to start spinning off the road and onto the dirt. Glowshaft quickly transformed to robot mode. "Come out, Autobot and fight me!" The Camaro did just that and revealed himself. "Bumblebee?!"

"That's right. I'm here, now. Didn't expect that, did you?" Bumblebee taunted.

"No matter! I'll crush you!" Glowshaft shouted as he ran toward his opponent.

Bumblebee saw Glowshaft's initial attack coming however, and performed a sweep kick, knocking the Decepticon off his feet. Bumblebee then palm-struck him onto the ground on his back.

Glowshaft however kicked Bumblebee in the chestplate, sending him stumbling backwards a little. Glowshaft then revealed the same energy blaster in his hand and prepared to snuff out the Autobot, but Bumblebee had a small blade pop out of his arm, slashing the weapon out of Glowshaft's hand, managing to slice up the hand in the process. "You scrud-heap!" Glowshaft shouted angrily.

"Meh, I've been called worse." Bumblebee grinned as he got back into a fighting stance.

Glowshaft didn't like the grin Bumblebee was sporting. It was ticking him off. He jumped into the air to try and blind Bumblebee with the sun's glare, but Bumblebee had a battle mask which he just activated to shield his optics. With that, he saw Glowshaft's attack and kicked him to the side.

Glowshaft only managed to catch Bumblebee transforming back into vehicle mode and drive off. "I have to report this." He growled.

_*Nevada Wilderness. Venomsting's Laboratory. 12:55 pm*_

"Make yourselves comfortable." Venomsting insisted. While the Belle Reve escapees were doing just that, Sting came in with a syringe.

"Mammoth, I have something for you." Sting smiled as he flew up to him and injected him with the same substance he injected Blockbuster with.

Also, like with Blockbuster, Mammoth began growling in pain until he wasn't. "W-W-What did you just… give… me?" He had his voice back! He had his intelligence back!

"Amazing." Shimmer whispered in a very shocked stupor.

"If you like that, you should've seen the things she's already done." Sting grinned.

"Those are tales for another time, Sting." Venomsting replied walking back into the room. "Now, you're all probably wondering why you're here."

"You took those words right out of my mouth." Killer Frost added.

"You're all here because we have an offer for all of you: Join us: The Machination. We're the new group on the block, but we're gaining ground fast. You all would be incredibly beneficial to us." Venomsting explained.

"Well, I speak for all of us when I say you already get points for busting us out of Belle Reve, not to mention causing quite a bit of death and awesome destruction." Tuppence grinned.

"I'm with sis. That was amazing, and you managed to do this in mere minutes." Tommy added with his own grin.

"Needless to say, have we all decided on this matter?" Blockbuster asked.

"We're in!" The Terror Twins announced.

"As long as I get to freeze some people!" Killer Frost grinned.

"Well, it's better than prison." Mammoth shrugged.

"Excellent." Venomsting smiled. "We will need your help gathering footsoldiers, so to speak."

_*Unknown Location. T.O Morrow's Laboratory. 13:31 pm*_

T.O Morrow was with Hook in another part of his laboratory working on Hook's non-organic appendage. "I must say you are a maestro with robotics." Hook praised.

"I've had years of practice." T.O Morrow shrugged.

"I'm very interested in joining this Machination." Hook expressed. "What exactly are you doing with my hand?"

"You'll find out after I'm finished. No spoiling the surprise." T.O Morrow grinned. Just then, Mister Twister walked in. "Ah, Mister Twister. What have you to report from Professor Ivo and his group?"

"Professor Ivo's group have determined that the facility on Isla Santa Prisca is able to be used for our needs." Mister Twister informed.

"Excellent." T.O Morrow smiled. "What about the two robots I've been working on: Red Inferno and Red Torpedo?"

"They are 100% completed." Mister Twister continued.

"Even more good news." T.O Morrow kept his smile, but Mister Twister had something else to report.

"However, Glowshaft had a run-in with an Autobot by the name of Bumblebee." Mister Twister finished.

That got T.O Morrow quiet for a minute. "So, more Autobots are landing on Earth as well as Decepticons. I'll bring it up with Wreckage later. What matters right now is that our objectives are completed."

"Of course." Mister Twister bowed and then left.

"Everything is going according to plan so far." T.O Morrow muttered to himself before redirecting his attention back to Hook. "Sorry about that. It was just an update."

"I do understand." Hook nodded. "I am interested in what your Machination has planned next."

"Oh, we have quite a few things in mind." T.O Morrow smirked.

_*Happy Harbor. Mount Justice. 15:59 pm*_

The Team and League had heard about what happened. While the League were back in the Wachtower discussing it, the Team were having a discussing of their own. "All those inmates, loose again!" Wally exclaimed in frustration.

"Not only that, but Belle Reve is practically leveled, and it was done within minutes!" Artemis added.

"Adding to that, some of the inmates seemingly vanished into thin air." Dick finished.

"Do you guys think it could be the Decepticons?" Conner asked.

"That is a possibility." Kaldur answered.

"Well, that means one of them must have stealth technology." M'gann pondered. "Which inmates are the ones that seemingly disappeared?"

"Killer Frost, Hook, Mammoth, Shimmer, Blockbuster, and the Terror Twins." Robin answered.

"That's just great! Those seven." Wally groaned.

"We'll figure things out, guys. Plus, the League know about the Autobots and Decepticons now. No doubt they're also keeping on the lookout for any Decepticon activity." Dick reminded.

"That's true." Artemis smiled. "We have more of a chance than we did in Seattle."

_*Gotham City. 2 miles outside Wayne Manor. 21:34 pm*_

A black robot that looked like it had parts jutting out of it's shoulders with blue eyes has landed close to Stately Wayne Manor. It was curious and engaged x-ray vision and saw a strange-looking vehicle, though it was stranger looking than the others it saw. Within a minute, it assumed the form of the Batmobile and drove off in some sort of camouflage mode. "To any Autobots on Earth, this is Shade. I've made it to Earth and I'm looking to group up with any Autobots on this planet." The robot said in a female voice as it was driving around.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. I hope you all liked this chapter of Young Justice: Their War, Our World. Well, Bumblebee and Glowshaft have a fight, Belle Reve is attacked and it's inmates free, with some of them going with the Machination, and a new Autobot by the name of Shade has taken the form of the Batmobile and is in Gotham City.**

**Blockbuster and Mammoth have their voices and intelligence back thanks to something Venomsting and her helpers cooked up. T.O Morrow seems to be working on Hook's appendage, and Ivo's group have scoped out the facility on Isla Santa Prisca. **

**FYI: Shade is the idea of my newest OC Contributor: Vein Bloodborne, so thank you for the OC. I hope more will follow suit, and not just with Transformers characters.**

**As usual, if anyone has any ideas for this story, please let me know in the , or personally PM me.**


	21. Birth of the Machination Part 4

**Hello, heroes and villains. Centurion Maximo here and welcome back to **_**Young Justice: Their War, Our World**_**. The Machination's first big play is coming into fruition. Belle Reve is essentially leveled with all its inmates escaping, they've staked out the facility on Isla Santa Prisca, and now, they've got more members with them.**

**Amidst all of this, a new Autobot named Shade has landed on Earth, taking the form of the Batmobile. I thank my OC Contributor Vein Bloodborne for the idea.**

**Now, let's jump back into the action with part 4 of the _Birth of the Machination_!**

* * *

_*Gotham City. Wayne Manor. The Batcave. 3:45 am*_

Batman was in the Batcave checking over his Batmobile trying to find any piece of tech that didn't belong on it. He'd heard the news reports that the Batmobile was driving around. Thus, he was back in his humble, dark abode.

"Thinking of having another Bat in the family, are you, sir?" Alfred asked with dry wit and a raised eyebrow.

"If I were, I wouldn't give them keys to a vehicle just yet." Batman retorted. "It seems that one of the robots that have been landing on Earth has decided to take the form of my car."

"Maybe they're trying to infiltrate Gotham's society." Alfred voiced. Batman thought about it. His butler was partly right since the robots took forms of Earth technology to blend into their surroundings. People on the news were already saying that his car had gained a mind of its own.

_*Stonehenge. Wiltshire. England. 4:12 am*_

A lone figure wearing what appeared to red armor that looked like a medieval knight was practicing within the monument. He was going through many forms of swordsmanship. Suddenly, his sword started pulsing, almost as if it was sensing something. "Something's here on Earth, but what is it?" The person asked. Once the pulsing ended, he made a decision and left the ancient monument.

_*Unknown Location. T.O Morrow's Laboratory. 5:32 am*_

T.O Morrow had finished his work on Hook's appendage. "I have finished, Hook. Let me know what you think."

Hook got up off the table and went to a mirror. What he saw was his hook hand upgraded with Cybertronian tech. Spots of neon blue were glowing in the new internal circuits, and his appendage was repainted with a dark blue and a warm gray. All of a sudden, his hook hand transformed into a hand-sized cannon. "Whoa! This is incredible!" He exclaimed in disbelief.

"I had a feeling you would like it." T.O Morrow grinned. "Your appendage now comes with interchangeable tools and weapons."

"Very nice." Hook grinned back. "I can't wait to use this."

"Not only that, but we're planning something for you." T.O Morrow informed.

_*Nevada Wilderness. Venomsting's Laboratory. 5:42 am*_

Venomsting had taken blood samples from Mammoth, Blockbuster, and Killer Frost. "I thank you three for your generous donation to my work."

"No problem, Venomsting." Killer Frost grinned. "Now, can you please tell us what you're going to use it for?"

"You will find out soon enough." Venomsting replied. "What matters right now is that you all need your own base because my laboratory doesn't have any living quarters."

"Luckily, Toxwing's partner Laura Penelope has her mansion that you can all stay in." Firebug mentioned walking into the room.

"Sweet! We're living in a mansion!" Tuppence cheered.

"Nice!" Tommy agreed. "Where is this mansion?"

"Star City, and no one will suspect her." Stinkmix answered. "Do you guys know who she is?" When they shook their heads, he took it as his chance to answer his own question "She's someone named Bitterfang."

"Really? We finally get to meet Bitterfang in person." Shimmer grinned.

"Blockbuster will stay here." Venomsting brought up.

"Why me?" Blockbuster asked in confusion.

"I need to try something out with you that, if it works will have an amazing effect." Venomsting explained.

"I see." Blockbuster nodded as a portal opened up, and everyone sans Blockbuster, Venomsting, and her three helpers went through it. "Now, Blockbuster, if you don't mind waiting over there, I'm going to go check on my three helpers."

Blockbuster nodded and did just that as Venomsting went to the room where her helpers were in. "Before you ask anything, meet your fourth helper and our newest team member: Quickbuzz." Firebug smiled.

A yellow and black insect-looking robot with hornet wings, a stinger on it's arm, and red eyes walked into the light. "I'm here to help all of you for your scientific needs, and also to sting people who impede us or annoy me." Quickbuzz explained.

"Very impressive, you three." Venomsting grinned. "Welcome to the team, Quickbuzz."

"I'm happy to be of service to the Decepticon cause." Quickbuzz smiled. "And who are these three?"

"These are Sting, Firebug, and Stinkmix." Venomsting replied. "You will be working with them for most of the time."

"Fair enough. Just let me know when I can go out and kill some enemies." Quickbuzz suddenly gained a slightly manic grin.

"Of course I will." Venomsting grinned back. "However, we will need your scientific expertise more than your fighting prowess."

_*Star City. Laura Penelope's Mansion. 6:12 am*_

"This place is amazing!" Tommy exclaimed.

"It is pretty fantastic." Tuppence agreed.

"Welcome to my abode!" Laura announced from the bottom of the stairs. "I hope you all are finding things to your liking."

"We are loving it so far." Killer Frost stretched. "Is there anything else to this place?"

"In fact, there is! Follow me." Laura gestured. The group followed her into a massive area underneath her house. When she turned the lights on, they saw a massive empty space with Toxwing in her vehicle mode being the only occupant.

"Whoa! All this space is just under your house!" Mammoth shouted. Laura nodded, her forked tongue flicking out for half a second.

"This would be a great party room." Tuppence stared.

"Or an amazing place to hide important supplies." Shimmer added.

"Regardless, this is a hidden Machination base." Laura corrected softly. "Since it's right under my mansion, no one suspects a thing."

"So, the Machination already has a foothold in a couple of places, huh." Killer Frost correctly guessed.

"Exactly." Laura grinned. "Now, you all are guests here. Why don't we grab a bite?" The others excluding Toxwing agreed.

"You all have fun." Toxwing said. "I'll be here waiting for an assignment."

_*Keystone City. 8:53 am*_

Skywinder and Sidewinder were patrolling the city for any Decepticon activity. So far, they'd found nothing. "A whole lot of nothing, bro." Skywinder commented.

"Don't worry, bro. We'll find something." Sidewinder assured.

"That's exactly what you said an hour ago." Skywinder reminded.

"Anyway, did you hear about the meteor that hit in Gotham City?" Sidewinder asked.

"Of course I did. It could've been a new Autobot." Skywinder answered.

While they were driving around, a peach-skinned 19-year old girl with long, red hair, umber eyes, and freckles wearing black shorts, a rose red shirt, black fingerless gloves, and white sneakers was looking at the two cars with suspicion, deciding to follow them. Unbeknownst to the three of them, the Machination had a base right under their collective noses.

_*Pacific Ocean. Coast of California. 10:32 am*_

A meteor had crashed in the Pacific ocean off the coast of California. It made a rather big splash when it hit the water. However, this wasn't a robot. Rather, it was a large metal pod of some sort. The pod contained a large, blue robot with shark-like protrusions sticking out of it's body. The pod floated down to the bottom of a Giant Kelp Forest, undisturbed. It suddenly began scanning for alternate modes.

_*Arctic Circle. Frost Vortex. 11:12 am*_

Frost Vortex was attempting to set up a base in the Arctic Circle, but wasn't having any luck. It needed help in constructing a base, but few Decepticons could actually stand the cold. He was one of the ones that was modified for these specific conditions, like some others.

"Frost Vortex to any Decepticons on Earth." He tried for the thirtieth time this solar cycle, but there was no response. He sighed in frustration. He hadn't received any communications from anyone. He was becoming a little desperate at this point. Thus, he was going to continue attempting to contact any Decepticons.

_*Fawcett City. Minnesotta. 12:56 pm*_

Another meteor had crashed right into a small neighborhood, demolishing most of it. Fire was everywhere and a electric blue and electric yellow Ducati 1199 Panigale with the Decepticon symbol drove out of the flames and off into the distance with a holoform already in place. "Whoo!" She shouted.

_*Happy Harbor Outskirts. Bishop & Justice League. 14:27 pm*_

"I appreciate you all meeting me here in this space. I assume Bishop told you the gist of what's going on." Hawk guessed.

"Indeed. Do you have more to tell us, Hawk?" Superman asked.

"What else can I say except that if the Decepticons win, everything is at risk." Hawk responded. "However, the Autobots need allies."

"Are you one of them?" Flash asked, his curiosity overtaking his mind.

Hawk merely got up and a bright light surrounded him. Seconds later, a golden yellow, blue, and red-orange robot with blue eyes and wings was standing in front of them. "I am an Autobot. My full name is Metalhawk."

"It's nice to meet you." Green Arrow stated.

"So, how long have you and Bishop been on Earth?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Many years." Metalhawk quickly answered. "We've been hoping the Decepticons never reach Earth, but now they're here. We need help to fight them. The war essentially destroyed Cybertron."

"Cybertron is your home planet, isn't it." Batman assumed.

"Yes. Our war has reached this planet, and I'm very sorry." Metalhawk apologized, hanging his head low. Black Canary walked over to Metalhawk and patted his leg.

"We will help you, but we need your help in terms of information. Who was that robot Bishop was fighting?" Black Canary asked.

"That was Wreckage. A very powerful Decepticon elite warrior." Metalhawk answered with complete seriousness. "The reason Bishop was fighting him in Seattle was for very personal reasons for him. I should let him tell you if he wants to."

_*Unknown Location. Unknown Time.*_

"This so-called Machination is very quickly gaining ground. We've lost Isla Santa Prisca to them." The first voice informed.

"Not to mention they practically leveled Belle Reve in mere minutes, releasing all of the inmates to wreak havoc." The second voice added.

"Worse yet, we don't even know who their members are." The third voice finished.

"What concerns me is all these meteors crashing on Earth." The fourth voice brought up. "There's also the fact that they mysteriously leave nothing behind."

"Then this cements it: The Machination must be dealt with so they don't block out The Light." The first voice growled.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. I hope you all liked part 4 of the _Birth of the Machination _multi-parter. We're nearing the first-year anniversary of Young Justice: Their War, Our World, so I'd like to thank everyone for the support for this story. I really appreciate it. Now, The Light makes another small appearance, the Justice League meet with Hawk who reveals himself to them as Metalhawk, a mysterious figure is shown at Stonehenge, Batman converse with Alfred about the fact that a Transformer took the form of his car.**

**Now, I saw a review suggesting a motorcycle Transformer, so I've done it. This motorcycle is a Decepticon.**

**As usual, if anyone has any ideas for this story, please let me know in the comments/reviews, or personally PM me.**

**PS: I'm throwing around the idea of doing a Beast Era story, but I haven't finalized it yet.**


	22. Birth of the Machination Part 5

**Hello, bots and cons. Centurion Maximo here and welcome back to **_**Young Justice: Their War, Our World**_**. Metalhawk has revealed himself to the Justice League, Frost Vortex is trying to contact other Decepticons, the inmates that went with the Machination are living with Laura Penelope in her mansion.**

**Speaking of bad guys, The Light is now aware of what the Machination has done. I wonder what they'll do.**

**Now, this is a starting list of OC contributors so far:**

Mobian

Vein Bloodborne

**I thank these two for their support, and I hope this list expands as this story goes on.**

**Now, a little note: Today is the one-year anniversary of this story, so this chapter may have a couple of treats in it. HAPPY CANADA DAY!**

* * *

_*Happy Harbor. Mount Justice. Justice League and Team. 20:45 pm*_

The League were introducing the Team to Metalhawk, who were taking it rather well. "So, you've been masquerading as a human the whole time?" Wally asked.

"That's correct." Metalhawk answered. "I apologize for the secrecy, but I couldn't reveal my identity to the Decepticons."

"We get it." Dick shrugged off. "You did what you had to in order to protect your friends since there are more of you on Earth."

"I appreciate you all understanding." Metalhawk smiled. "Now, my other friend should be here right about now."

Seconds later, Glenn drove up and exited his vehicle. "So, you finally decided to reveal yourself."

"Yes. It is apparent that more Decepticons are landing on Earth." Metalhawk stated. "You might as well reveal yourself to them."

Glenn smiled at Metalhawk's decision. "Well, it's about time." The same bright light surrounded Glenn who became a gray and blue Autobot standing with Metalhawk. "My real name is Greyhound."

"Nice to meet the real you." M'gann smiled.

"Like Metalhawk, I apologize for keeping my identity hidden. It was necessary though for keeping myself from being detected by the Decepticons."

"We ran into one of them by the name of Toxwing in Bialya." Conner informed.

"I see. Did you run into any Autobots in Bialya?" Greyhound asked.

"Roughneck was his name." Conner answered.

"Wait! You met that geezer?!" Greyhound shouted. "So, a member of the Rusties is on Earth. Have you run into any other Autobots in general?"

"Well, I have met Blurr." Wally responded.

"Oh, the speedster's here as well. Whoopie." Greyhound sighed. "Well, the more Autobots that are on Earth, the better chance we have of beating the Decepticons. Have any of you seen Bishop recently?"

"Wonder Woman, Superman, and I did a week ago." Batman replied. "Are there more Autobots with him?"

"From what it looks like on the scanner, yes." Metalhawk answered. "However, a new Decepticon has landed in Fawcett City, Minnesota. Though, this one was a little smaller than the others."

"Like we said before, we will help you Autobots." Kaldur repeated with complete determination.

"Thank you. We need all the help we can get." Greyhound said. "We also have to consider the Decepticons are gathering allies on this planet the same as we are."

"We must meet the other Autobots." Superman stated.

"We have to find them first." Metalhawk reminded. "Who knows where the others could be."

"They're probably traveling with Bishop wherever he is now." Greyhound assumed.

"There's also another matter: Workers have been disappearing all over the world." Batman informed.

"That's another thing to add to our to-do list." Conner remarked.

"Do you think these workers are being taken for a big project of some person's?" Wally asked.

"It is possible." Kaldur answered.

_*Bishop's Dreamscape. Unknown Time*_

_Bishop was in a blank, white void. "Where am I? What's going on here?"_

"_**Bishop…" **__Bishop turned to see a large red, blue, and gray Autobot with a faceplate standing a few feet from him. _"_**It is good to see you again."**_

"_Optimus Prime… How are you here?" Bishop asked._

"_**That does not matter right now, old friend. I'm glad to see you again. We thought you were gone for millennia after most of us were forced to leave Cybertron. Some began fearing the worst." **__Optimus reminded with concern in his voice._

"_I was for a long while until I wound up on Earth. Luckily, Metalhawk and Greyhound came shortly after, and we've been on the lookout. Unfortunately, the Decepticons are on Earth as well now." Bishop explained._

_Optimus put his hand on Bishop's shoulder. _"_**Then we must protect Earth. If the Decepticons win the war, then Earth, Cybertron, and the universe are truly finished. Don't shut yourself out from the universe. Find allies who can help you with our missions and goals. Remember this also: Instill hope that people can fight back against the Decepticons. As long as there is hope, there is life."**_

_*Star City. Abandoned Parking Lot. Bishop & Autobots. 21:33 pm*_

Bishop woke up suddenly. Since he was in vehicle mode though, his lights blinked on. "Bishop, are you okay?" Embersting asked.

"I-I'm fine, Embersting." Bishop replied. "Just had a good talk with an Autobot."

"Which one?" Embersting asked.

Bishop transformed into robot mode and sported a big smile. "One we all know very well."

_*Underneath Keystone City. Blackalert & Kendall Pines. 23:09 pm*_

"Nice if I do say so myself." Kendall commented as he was finishing up connecting some wires.

"I have to agree, Kendall Pines. Very nice work." Blackalert complimented. "Now, let's test this thing out."

He pressed some buttons and the screen beeped to life. Suddenly, the other Machination members popped up. "_Ah, we see that your end works." _Professor Ivo commented.

"Indeed, Professor Ivo." Blackalert replied. "Adding to this, we've detected a new Decepticon signature moving around fast, on the ground."

"_Excellent. Another one to add to our ever-growing ranks."_ Venomsting stated.

"We just have to find them." Kendall added. "I have no doubt that we will."

_*Nevada Wilderness. Venomsting's Laboratory. 00:43 am*_

"How are you feeling, Dr. Desmond?" Venomsting asked.

Dr. Desmond walked in, back in his human form! This was definitely surprising to the Decepticon scientist. She didn't expect her little concoction to work so damn well. "I feel like a new man, Venomsting. Thank you very much." He grinned.

"Using your blood as a baseline, I may be able to create a formula that will allow you to temporarily return to your more monstrous form." Venomsting explained.

"Sounds good to me." Dr. Desmond kept his grin. "Now, I can get back to work on the Genomorphs and Project: Blockbuster."

"See that you do. You will have your own private workspace." Venomsting said. "I'm looking forward to what you come up with."

"I look forward to showing you and the Machination." Dr. Desmond bowed.

_*200 miles outside Amnesty Bay. Maine. 2:10 am*_

It was a quiet night. The waves were not making much noise. However, something was burning through the atmosphere and that something was yet another meteor, but this one crashed into the ocean as well.

The meteor began scanning for alternate modes and it found a Hammerhead Shark. The meteor began forming into that animal and the newly formed robotic shark which was a light blue with red eyes swam off.

_*Happy Harbor. Mount Justice. Bishop & Autobots. 4:32 am*_

Bishop and the Autobots were at the base of Mount Justice. "I still find it hard to believe that you, out of all of us got the idea to come here." Voltshift remarked.

"Oh, shut your voice capacitor, Voltshift." Bishop remarked back. "Something just helped me shed a little light on our situation here on Earth."

"About time. I was getting worried here." Windstrike added her two cents.

Suddenly, the mountain opened up, allowing the Autobots to head in. Once inside, they were greeted with the sight of the Justice League, the Team, Metalhawk, and Greyhound. "So, the gang's all here." Bishop commented.

"Actually, we're waiting on one more guest." Wally grinned. Suddenly, Blurr raced in.

"Hey, guys! Did I miss anything?" Blurr asked excitedly.

"Oh, great. It's you." Bishop groaned.

"Did you miss me?" Blurr grinned.

"I did!" Windstrike exclaimed. "It's great to see you again, Blurr!"

"So, you're all the Autobots that are on Earth along with Roughneck." Black Canary guessed.

"Yep." Blurr confirmed. "More will come, but we need allies."

"Actually, Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, and I talked a while before Metalhawk did." Bishop revealed.

"We know about you Autobots, the Decepticons, and that there's a war going on between the two factions." Flash explained.

"We will help you to the best of our abilities." Green Arrow assured.

"Lo and behold: We have allies!" Sidewinder cheered.

"This is fantastic!" Skywinder added. "Plus, we finally have a temporary base!"

"Well, I've got my own personal base with my garage." Blurr cut in.

"Hate to break up the party here, but two more meteors have crashed in two different oceans. One of them was near Amnesty Bay while the other was off the coast of California." Dick informed.

"Well, that's just great. They're probably more Decepticons. Plus, since Belle Reve is leveled to the ground, the inmates are running rampant." Artemis groaned.

"We will have to divide ourselves." Red Tornado stated. "It is the most logical option."

_*Happy Harbor Outskirts. 5:12 am*_

A long black-haired young man with red eyes, claws protruding from his fingers, and brown skin wearing a robe of some kind with a hood was nearing Happy Harbor. He sniffed the air and smelled something off. He suddenly began running toward the city with a purpose.

_*Isla Santa Prisca. Professor Ivo, Blightshot, Hellcrest, Lucas Boomer. 6:01 am*_

Professor Ivo and his group were doing a good job manufacturing parts among other materials with what they did to the previously abandoned facility. "Things are going splendidly." Ivo grinned.

"_That is great news." _T.O Morrow grinned back. "_Venomsting also has a surprise for us."_

"_Yes, I do!" _Venomsting cheered. "_You can come out now._

Right after she said that, Dr. Desmond walked into view, human once again. "_Whatever Venomsting did, it turned me back. I have immediately restarted work on Project: Blockbuster and the Genomorphs."_

"_Excellent news, Dr. Mark Desmond." _Blackalert had a slight grin. "_I'm looking forward to having these Genomorphs with us."_

"_Same here." _Toxwing agreed. "_How's the project we thought up coming along?"_

"It is progressing since we're using this facility, but we need more manpower, so to speak." Ivo explained.

_*New York City. Central Park. 7:34 am*_

A third meteor had just landed in Central Park. The robot that emerged was blue and white with a red-colored visor and a faceplate as well as a cassette chest. The robot transformed into a Scion xB and drove off.

_*Front of the United Nations Building. 9:12 am*_

G. Gordon Godfrey was in front of the United Nations building with a smile on his face. "Today, we have someone new who's been working their way to the top very quickly, even for me! Everyone! Allow me to introduce Megan Guigilone!"

Seconds later, a tall woman with short black hair and blue eyes wearing a black suit, black dress pants, and black dress shoes walked up to the podium smiling. Everyone clapped at the woman's arrival. "Hello, everyone! Now, let's begin talking about the important matters!" Megan announced.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. I hope you all liked the final part of **_**Birth of the Machination**_**. Like I said, this chapter has a couple of treats in it: We have a snippet of Optimus Prime in Bishop's dreamscape, we have a certain Decepticon we all know and love arriving on Earth, and Megan Guigilone has appeared.**

**If you don't know Megan Guigilone, look up the IDW comics, but not the rebooted universe.**

**Now, a new person is heading toward Happy Harbor, the Autobots have met up with Metalhawk, Greyhound, the Justice League, and the Team, including Blurr, and workers have begun disappearing.**

**With the Machination, Venomsting has somehow managed to turn Blockbuster back into Dr. Mark Desmond who has quickly restarted work on Project: Blockbuster and the Genomorphs, Professor Ivo and his group have been manufacturing multiple parts on Isla Santa Prisca.**

**As usual, if anyone has any ideas fro this story, please let me know in the comments/reviews, or personally PM me. This concludes the multi-parter _Birth of the Machination_. There will be more multi-parters down the line.**


	23. The Stormtide

Hello,** heroes and villains. Centurion Maximo here and welcome back to **_**Young Justice: Their War, Our World**_**. Well, things are looking good for the Machination. They now have multiple bases all over USA so far, they're using Isla Santa Prisca to manufacture parts for something, and two objects have landed in the ocean, and Dr. Mark Desmond has been turned human again which means that Projet: Blockbuster can be started again, not to mention the Genomorphs. If any of you have any ideas for Genomorphs or candidates for Project: Blockbuster, please let me know.**

**On the other hand, Bishop and the other Autobots (Not including Roughneck and Shade) have fully revealed themselves to the League and the Team. Who knows what they could learn from each other. **

**Third of all, A woman named Megan Guigilone has shown up. What'll she bring to the table?**

**Now, let's get back into the action!**

* * *

_*The Machination. Isla Santa Prisca. 22:03 pm*_

It had been four weeks and the Machination hadn't made a big move. Finally, one of their big projects was complete. That's why T.O Morrow had his hands over Hook's eyes, walking with others. "Come on, guys. Can't you just tell me what the surprise is?" Hook groaned.

"It's better to just show you. We've spent a long time working on this little masterpiece of ours." Professor Ivo grinned.

"We've made it just for you." Lucas added.

"We think you'll really like it." Blightshot voiced.

A few minutes later, and T.O Morrow removed his hands, allowing Hook to see the surprise and needless to say, he was beyond shocked: A large onyx black, warm gray, blue, light blue, and cerulean blue vehicle with wings, thrusters, weapon pods on said wings, a command deck inside, a small art piece of a Great White Shark painted on the left side was sitting in the water. "Holy crap!" Hook exclaimed with his jaw dropped to the ground.

"Say hello to the first project we've completed just for you: The _Stormtide_!" T.O Morrow announced.

Hook had literal tears pooling in his eyes. "This is so damn beautiful! What amazing craftsmanship!"

"From this point onward, you are no longer just Hook: You will be known as Admiral Hook!" Hellcrest dramatically shouted.

"Admiral Hook… I like the sound of that." The now named Admiral Hook grinned.

"Now, you'll need a crew." Lucas stated.

The communications network popped up again. "_Luckily, we have your potential first crew member located in the ocean." _Wreckage said. "_A meteor crashed in the ocean a few weeks ago."_

"Then, everyone: I must take my leave and assemble my crew." Admiral Hook bowed and then slowly walked toward the _Stormtide_. He was still admiring the majesty of the Machination's workmanship. Seeing a compartment, he took a deep breath and entered his new vessel. Once inside, he marveled at it. It was truly a work of art. All kinds of gear and tech were installed inside. However, he made his way to the large command deck and remained in awe at the beauty of the effort put into the ship's construction. Making his way to the main console, he pressed a couple of buttons which made it start up its engines. Suddenly, a portal opened up just as the communications network opened up again.

"_How do you like your gift, Admiral Hook?" _Wreckage asked with a grin.

"It is a masterpiece of craftsmanship." Admiral Hook grinned back. "I'm just starting it up to go assemble my crew."

"_Well, until you do, Shimmer, Mammoth, Tommy & Tuppence Terror, and Stormflow will join you in your ship. Your ship is large enough to support Transformers. We made it like that." _Venomsting explained. Then, those mentioned came through the portal which closed immediately after. "_Alright. Now, your new ship does have a cloaking function that will not drain power from other systems." _The communications network closed down.

"Wow! Now, this is a tub!" Tommy shouted.

Tuppence playfully rolled her eyes at her brother's enthusiasm. "Where to first, Admiral?"

"The Coast of California." Admiral Hook answered. "An object crashed in the Pacific Ocean there, and we should get to it first. Everyone: Take positions. Stormflow: Take navigation."

Everyone took positions in the ship. Admiral Hook pressed the button that activated navigation. Stormflow took that as his cue to move the _Stormtide _to the desired course of the admiral. The thrusters burst further into life and the _Stormtide _was off.

_*Nevada Wilderness. Venomsting's Laboratory. Dr. Mark Desmond's Quarters. 23:12 pm*_

Dr. Desmond was in his new laboratory working on two projects at once. He was good at splitting his intelligence between Project: Blockbuster, and rebuilding the Genomorph forces he had without interference from that accursed Guardian or anyone else this time. He had already made great progress with Project: Blockbuster whereas with the Genomorphs, he was able to recreate the G-Gnomes, G-Dwarves, and G-Elves. He still hadn't been able to recreate the G-Trolls or G-Sprites simply because his workspace wasn't big enough, but he made due with what he had to excellent effect. A knock was heard on his door. "Come in!"

The door opened and Venomsting, Stinkmix, and Firebug walked in. "We just wanted to see how you were doing with your work." Venomsting said, curious about Dr. Desmond's progress.

"It is coming along splendidly. I have been able to make excellent progress on both Project: Blockbuster and the Genomorphs." Dr. Desmond grinned. "However, I have a problem with space seeing how this is your laboratory, no offense, of course."

"None taken at all." Venomsting waved off. "In fact, I've begun searching for a place we could convert into a new secret laboratory for you."

"That would be even more exquisite since lack of space is what's restricting me from further progress." Dr. Desmond repeated.

_*Unknown Location. Unknown Time.*_

The Light were once again in session discussing the Machination. "The Machination have been quiet for the past month." The first voice commented.

"Maybe they got scared of us and disbanded." The second voice cockily added. "No one can fight the Light."

"It would be better to guess that the Machination are biding their time, waiting for the right moment." The third voice voiced.

"That is the more logical option, but without knowing their locations, we cannot take any offensive actions that wouldn't involve revealing ourselves to people." A fifth voice interrupted.

"We'll have to find a way to snuff out this new shadow encroaching on our light." The first voice retorted.

_*Gotham City. Shade. 1:45 am*_

Shade was driving around in her Batmobile mode as she decided to join up with any other Autobots on Earth. She activated something and became invisible while driving. What she didn't notice was another meteor landing coincidentally close to Wayne Manor. This robot, however, took the form of the Batwing and flew off.

It found the signature of Shade and went invisible. "Shade?" It asked.

Shade found the robot trying to talk to her thanks to her finding the new signature. "Is that you, Shadowwing?" Shade asked.

"You bet your spark it is!" Shadowwing cheered. "Are you okay? What planet are we on? How long have you been on this planet?"

"In order, I'm perfectly fine, we're on Earth, and I've been on Earth for about a little over a month." Shade listed off.

"Alright. I'm glad you're okay. Have you managed to contact any Autobots?" Shadowwing asked.

"Not yet. I'm about to leave this city to try and find any other Autobots." Shade answered.

"Count me in." Shadowwing added enthusiastically.

_*Pacific Ocean. Coast of California. The Stormtide. 2:12 am*_

The _Stormtide _had reached where it was directed. Seconds later, it submerged underneath the waves. Once underwater, lights turned on and it continued its mission. Once it reached the bottom of the kelp forest it was in, it found a large pod. "A stasis pod!" Stormflow exclaimed.

"Stasis pod?" Admiral Hook was a little confused.

"They are pods that, like their namesake, keep Cybertronians in stasis until their destination has been reached." Stormflow explained. "The only way to open them is from the outside, or if the occupant inside has an alternate mode scanned, or if it's damaged."

"Then why don't we bring it onboard?" Mammoth suggested.

"Why do you think we're stopping right now?" Tuppence rolled her eyes at Mammoth's apparent denseness. Minutes later, the stasis pod was on the _Stormtide_. "I wonder what Decepticon is in this thing."

Her wonder would be answered as the pod hissed opened and out stepped a blue Decepticon with red eyes and robotic shark protrusions all over walk out slowly. "Where am I? What is this place?"

"You are on the planet Earth, and you're on the _Stormtide_." Stormflow answered. "Who are you?"

"I am Ragebyte. A Decepticon scientist." The now-named Ragebyte responded.

"Welcome to Earth and to the Machination. More of your comrades are with us." Admiral Hook grinned.

"Are there any other Decepticon scientists?" Ragebyte asked.

"Indeed. We have Venomsting." Stormflow answered with a smile.

"That is excellent news." Ragebyte grinned. However, before he could continue, something bumped the side of the ship. When they scanned the ship, they saw a light blue, red-eyed, robotic Hammerhead Shark trying to break into the ship. Ragebyte saw the Decepticon symbol on the shark. "Bring it onboard."

"Why?" Shimmer asked.

"That shark is also a Decepticon." Ragebyte answered simply. As soon as he said that, they brought the shark onboard where it transformed into a similar robot mode as Ragebyte. "Who are you, fellow Decepticon?"

"I'm Hammerstrike." He answered with pride. "Who are all of you?"

"I am Ragebyte. The Decepticon with me is Stormflow. The humans you see before you are Admiral Hook, Selinda Flinders, Baran Flinders, Tommy and Tuppence Terror." Ragebyte listed off.

"How did you figure out who we are?!" Mammoth exclaimed.

"I analyzed all of you when I was brought onboard." Ragebyte replied. "Other Decepticons that are on this planet have aligned themselves with these humans and have formed an organization called the Machination. We should join as it seems like this Machination is moving both our goals along without much trouble."

"Very well, but I look the look of this human wearing the hat." Hammerstrike unintentionally complimented.

"My name is Admiral Hook, and I would like you and Ragebyte to be the start of my crew." Admiral Hook grinned. "This is my ship: The _Stormtide_, and we will be the Machination's main sea-going force, crushing anyone who dares cross our path!"

"Now you're talking sense! I'll gladly join yer crew!" Hammerstrike grinned.

"I will join as well. You could always use a scientist." Ragebyte said.

"Then welcome to the Machination." Admiral Hook grinned.

_*Star City. Laura Penelope's Mansion. 3:43 am*_

Toxwing was in her vehicle mode underneath Laura's mansion when she detected a Decepticon signature approaching the vicinity. "Laura, we have a new Decepticon approaching."

"Well, why don't we welcome them?" Laura asked in Toxwing's cockpit.

"Now, that sounds like a great idea." Toxwing agreed. She wheeled out to meet the new Decepticon. When they did, they saw a electric blue and electric yellow Ducati 1199 Panigale sitting there. "Hello, fellow Decepticon."

The motorcycle transformed to robot mode. "What's up? I'm Strobe. Landed on this planet a month ago."

"Welcome then. We could use you with us." Toxwing said, still in her vehicle mode.

"You mean there are other Decepticons?" Strobe asked excitedly.

"Not only that, but we've allied ourselves with humans on this planet and have formed the Machination." Toxwing explained.

"Awesomeness!" Strobe cheered. "I'm all for it!"

"Then stay with us. We have plenty of space." Laura grinned.

_*Unknown Location. Scion xB. 5:12 am*_

The blue and white Scion xB was driving down a freeway when it neared a radio tower. It drove off the freeway and headed toward the tower. When it got close enough, tentacles sprouted from all over the vehicle and began hacking into the tower. A few minutes later, the tentacles retracted back into the vehicle as it drove off.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. I hope you all liked this chapter of Young Justice: Their War, Our World. The Machination has certainly been busy as they constructed the **_**Stormtide **_**specifically for the newly named Admiral Hook who's gone off to assemble his crew. Later in the chapter, he finds a Decepticon named Ragebyte who is a character from **_**Transformers: Robots In Disguise **_**from 2015 appearing in only one episode in the final season. **

**Ragebyte is a Decepticon scientist. Like Venomsting, he has his own special field: Explosives. I'm going to expand upon that. He's the first crew member for Admiral Hook among the **_**Stormtide**_**. His alternate mode in this is a Tiger Shark.**

**The second crew member is Hammerstrike who is also a character from **_**Transformers: Robots in Disguise **_**from 2015. He shows up in the episode **_**Trust Exercises **_**after the two-part pilot. I'm making him a loyal Decepticon to both Megatron and the Machination. **

**In Nevada, Dr. Mark Desmond has managed to recreate Project: Blockbuster and recreate most of the Genomorphs without interference which he is very pleased about. Venomsting begins searching areas that could house Dr. Desmond and his research along with the Genomorphs and Project: Blockbuster.**

**A new Autobot has arrived by the name oh Shadowwing who is another OC thought up by Vein Bloodborne. Once again, I thank Vein Bloodborne for the contribution to this story.**

**Also, the motorcycle Decepticon has joined up with the machination forces in Star City as she locked onto Toxwing's signature. Her name is Strobe. She's a little excitable.**

**Now, from the last chapter, Soundwave is on Earth. We all know what he's capable of from any incarnation he's been in. As always said: Soundwave superior, Autobots inferior. He also has his tentacles like his _Transformers: Prime _incarnation. He's also been silent so far.**

**As usual, if anyone has any ideas for this story, please let me know in the comments/reviews, or personally PM me.**


	24. First Strike

**Hello, heroes and villains. Centurion Maximo here and welcome back to **_**Young Justice: Their War, Our World**_**. Ragebyte and Hammerstrike are the first of Admiral Hook's crew on the **_**Stormtide**_ **which is bad news for the good guys when they find out, Strobe has joined up with Toxwing and Laura Penelope, and the Scion xB has hacked into a radio tower. Who knows what it found with that.**

**Now, let's get back into this!**

* * *

_*Unknown Location. Ivo's Laboratory. 22:12*_

Professor Ivo was back in his laboratory and was starting the construction of a new robot when the communications network popped up. "People, while I appreciate the communications network, it does provide momentary interruption for a genius like me."

"_Apologies, Professor Ivo." _T.O Morrow grinned. "_However, the others and I think it's time we make a big move while Admiral Hook is out gathering his crew."_

"Are Shimmer, Mammoth, Stormflow, and the Terror Twins back to their respective locations?" Ivo asked.

"_Yes, they are. They are ready with our go-ahead should we go through with it." _T.O Morrow answered.

"I see. Where would we strike?" Ivo asked back.

"_We were thinking Happy Harbor where we've met resistance." _T.O Morrow growled.

"That sounds like a good start." Ivo grinned back.

_*Happy Harbor Outskirts. Batman & Wonder Woman. 23:43 pm*_

Batman and Wonder Woman were at the location that Metalhawk described to keep watch for an Autobot that landed a little over a month ago. "Do you see anything?" Batman asked.

"Nothing yet." Wonder Woman answered as she landed back onto the ground. "You think this new Autobot will show up?"

"We have to trust the Autobots on this." Batman answered with monotone.

"Sounds like you don't trust any of them, but since it's you, I'm not even surprised. That's just par of the course." Wonder Woman deadpanned.

Batman looked at Wonder Woman for a second, not answering before turning back to look out for the Autobot. What he was thinking about was that his car was running around with a mind of its own. Why was this happening to him? Suddenly, an engine could be heard approaching from the distance.

Soon enough, the car was shown to be Bumblebee. Seconds later when it was evident that no one was watching, partly thanks to Batman, Bumblebee transformed to robot mode. "So, you two must be Batman and Wonder Woman."

"We are. Who are you?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I'm Bumblebee." He answered. "Are there any other Autobots on Earth?"

"Yes. Quite a few, in fact." Wonder Woman answered.

"Do you know if any Autobots took the form of my car?" Batman asked.

Bumblebee tilted his head in slight confusion. "Well, I have heard a couple of rumors about that, but why do you care so much about that?"

"Ignore him about that. It has something to do with his pride." Wonder Woman waved off.

"I see. Anyway, have you already encountered the Decepticons?" Bumblebee asked, his voice turning serious.

"We have." It was Batman who answered this time. "The name of this Decepticon was Wreckage. He was encountered in Seattle."

"That's not good." Suddenly, Bumblebee subtly heard two engines approaching on stealth mode but chose not to mention it to Batman and Wonder Woman. Soon enough, the two silent vehicles arrived, albeit in stealth mode.

Batman though was able to detect them through some tech in his cowl. He sighed. "Look, I know you're there, so why don't we have a talk?"

With that, Shadowwing and Shade revealed themselves to the trio and transformed to robot mode. "Bumblebee! It's awesome to see you again!" Shade exclaimed happily.

"It's good to see you too, Shade." Bumblebee smiled.

"Who are these two humans with you?" Shadowwing asked.

"This is Batman and Wonder Woman: Members of a group of heroes called the Justice League." Bumblebee answered.

"Oh, that's so cool!" Shade cheered.

"Could you please calm down, Shade?" Shadowwing asked with a smile.

"Sorry." Shade sheepishly apologized.

"So, Batman, Wonder Woman, how many other Autobots are here on this planet?" Shadowwing then asked.

"I'd say about a dozen." Wonder Woman estimated.

"That's excellent. However, we still need to pinpoint the Decepticons." Shadowwing's expression turned serious.

"That may be a little difficult. We have reasons to believe that the Decepticons have begun aligning themselves with humans." Batman added. "This means they can blend in better."

"I never thought they would even entertain that concept." Shade spoke.

_*Happy Harbor. 00:25 am*_

Things were quiet. The only people remaining were the ones working the night shift and still hanging out with others. Suddenly, an explosion appeared in one of the buildings. People screamed out in fear as they began running for their lives. Wreckage, Blightshot, Hellcrest, and Toxwing were in their vehicle modes shooting all over the place. Rubble was being created left and right while people were fleeing, getting crushed by the rubble, or getting caught in the crossfire. "Do we even have a plan, T.O Morrow, or are we doing, as some people say 'Winging it?'" Ivo asked.

"The plan is to draw those kids out into the open." T.O Morrow began to explain. "They're nothing more than sidekicks of the Justice League, not to mention I have a small feeling that someone familiar to me will be here as well."

"Whoever it is, they will be crushed under our might!" Toxwing declared.

"You said it, Toxwing, especially with our partners giving us an advantage over the Autobots." Hellcrest added.

_*Happy Harbor. Mount Justice. 00:34 am*_

Alarms went off all over the place, forcing the Team to get out of their beds and reach the main room to find the source. When they got to the main room, Robin brought up the computers and saw the Machination attacking Happy Harbor. The Autobots saw this as well and Bishop growled. "Wreckage..."

"Calm down, Bishop." Greyhound put his hand on Bishop's shoulder strut which seemed to calm him down.

"There appears to be three more Decepticons along with Wreckage." Voltshift observed.

"Along with any humans that may be with them." Windstrike said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get out there!" Sidewinder excalaimed.

"Only a couple of us. If all of us go out there, the Decepticons will no doubt track us back here." Bishop cut in.

"Alright. Bishop, Skywinder, Sidewinder, and Voltshift: You four will go." Metalhawk said.

_*Happy Harbor. 00:50 am*_

The Machination that was in the city were still tearing it apart, some having a good time doing it. "Whoo! This is so much fun!" Laura cheered.

"Glad you're liking it." Lucas smiled.

"Heads up: We've got company." Blightshot informed.

The Team and the four Autobots selected had arrived. Bishop and the others didn't transform, remaining in vehicle mode. "You Autobots won't even transform all because of the pathetic people scurrying around." Blightshot taunted.

"Wrong! We actually care about weaker sentient beings unlike you!" Sidewinder angrily retorted.

"Oh, I see you brought these kids here." Ivo grinned in Blightshot's cockpit.

"Is that Ivo?" Kid Flash asked.

"I thought he was locked up!" Superboy growled.

"Oh, my new friends busted me out of that horrible confinement and escaped cleanly, but not without leveling Belle Reve Penitentiary to the ground." Ivo explained. "I have a little surprise for you kids, also." He pressed a button and a portal opened up, allowing a robot that was very familiar to the Team emerge.

"AMAZO?!" Everyone on the Team shouted loudly.

"Indeed. Amazo: Priority Alpha!" Ivo ordered with a grin.

"Access: Captain Atom." Amazo stoically announced as energy beams emerged from his hands, knocking Superboy and Aqualad back. Kid Flash and Robin tried a two-pronged attack, but Amazo obviously saw this coming and countered as expected. Miss Martian and Artemis tried a similar two-pronged attack, but their attempt proved ineffective as well.

The Decepticons on the other hand were fighting the Autobots. Wreckage was shooting at Bishop who, despite being constricted with all the buildings around, was doing a good job maneuvering to avoid the shots. He, however was landing a few shots on Wreckage since his alternate mode wasn't really built for speed. However, Wreckage was firing shots all over now, managing to knock Bishop off his wheels and causing him to transform to robot mode. T.O Morrow hopped out of Wreckage who also transformed to robot mode and kicked Bishop a couple of feet into a building. "As I said back in Seattle, you're as weak as ever."

Blightshot and Toxwing were trying to deal with Skywinder and Sidewinder. They fired their weapons, but the twins were too fast and fired their own weapons, bringing Toxwing down which prompted Laura to jump out of her cockpit so that she could transform, which she did and landed on her feet. This didn't bring down Toxwing as she kicked Sidewinder out of his vehicle mode and punched Skywinder into a nearby building.

Hellcrest was dealing with Voltshift who was practically doing nothing but firing electricity balls at the aerial Decepticon. The shots were slightly shorting out Hellcrest's circuits, but not enough to take him out of the sky. Hellcrest retaliated by firing missiles just short of where Voltshift was, knocking him into robot mode and onto his backside.

The Team were attempting to dispatch Amazo, but with little to no success. The android was dispatching them with little to no effort as it retained the abilities of the Leaguers from before. Needless to say, it was kind of a beatdown. When they were lying on the ground, Amazo surprised them. "You're all just as weak as I remember." Amazo suddenly spoke out.

That got the Team's full attention. "Since when can Amazo talk?!" They all shouted.

"Since our new friends have provided me with some upgrades to my work." Ivo regained his grin.

All of a sudden, Red Tornado appeared and used high-power tornadoes to slightly blow back the Decepticons, but Mister Twister appeared and tried to match Red Tornado. Red Tornado was still more powerful and knocked Mister Twister away. "Not bad."

"As the humans say 'You haven't seen anything yet.'" Red Tornado retorted as he descended to the ground. "I suggest you all leave now."

"Ah, Red Tornado. So good to see you again after all these years." T.O Morrow grinned as he stepped into view.

Red Tornado stopped what he was doing and looked at T.O Morrow. "You? You are here?"

"Indeed, and I see you've been doing well in the Justice League. Exactly as I was hoping for." T.O Morrow said, making the Team go wide-eyed.

"What are you talking about?" Red Tornado asked.

"I mean haven't you even questioned if everything you've done has actually been of your own free will?" T.O Morrow rhetorically asked.

"I..." Red Tornado was becoming more and more surprised which is something you wouldn't expect in a machine.

"Why don't you think on that?" T.O Morrow asked as a portal appeared and the Machination went through it, leaving the Team, Red Tornado, and the four Autobots standing there in shock, though the Autobots went back into vehicle mode. Red Tornado was the most shocked as he looked down at his own hands. Was T.O Morrow right?

* * *

**Hello, everyone. I hope you all liked this chapter of Young Justice: Their War, Our World. This chapter was a bit of drama for poor old Red Tornado, seeing his creator again. Now, he's gonna be asking himself questions, ****Batman and Wonder Woman have met Bumblebee, then Shadowwing and Shade in the process, the Machination launched a first strike at Happy Harbor, and ****Mister Twister made another appearance and Amazo has returned to the fray with a couple of upgrades.**

**Meanwhile, Admiral Hook and the Stormtide are still roaming around gathering what will become Hook's official crew later on. If you have any ideas for this plot thread, please let me know. We may not see it in this chapter, but it's still happening.**

**Back to Red Tornado, he's seen his creator again after a very long time of being a Justice League member. Seeing T.O Morrow again and his creator saying certain things causes Red Tornado to start calling his personal freedom into question. Who knows where this will lead to.**

**As usual, if anyone has any ideas for this story, please let me know in the comments/reviews, or personally PM me. **


	25. A New Conspiracy Part 1: Contact

**Hello, heroes and villains. Centurion Maximo reporting and welcome back to **_**Young Justice: Their War, Our World**_**. In the last chapter, Batman and Wonder Woman met Shade, Shadowwing, and Bumblebee, the Machination launched a small strike on Happy Harbor, and Red Tornado has seen T.O Morrow once again after many years. T.O Morrow says certain things that begin to plague Red Tornado's thoughts.**

**Adding to that, Amazo's back with a couple upgrades.**

**Let's get back into the action!**

* * *

_*Happy Harbor. Mount Justice. 3:12 am*_

Red Tornado was in some part of the headquarters of the Team, sitting on a piece of metal, just thinking about what his creator had told him. "Is he right? Has everything I've ever done been of my own volition, or was it programmed into me from the very beginning?" He looked at his hands and brought them to his head. What T.O Morrow said was plaguing his mind to no end.

In another part of the base, the Team were discussing what they heard T.O Morrow say to Red Tornado. "Do you think it's true? Has Red Tornado's entire time in the Justice League just been programmed by T.O Morrow, or was it of his own will?" Wally asked quietly.

"It's a little frightening to think that Red Tornado, someone we've grown to trust is a sleeper agent." Artemis admitted.

"I'm still getting over the Machination launching a strike right out in the open." Conner brought up.

"They've got some nerve. You'd think they'd stick to the shadows." Dick added.

"It appears that this Machination have different tactics than what we've encountered previously." Kaldur stated.

"That much is obvious." Artemis said. "Remember, they had Amazo with them, and it looks like he's been working out."

"Also, Mister Twister showed up again." M'gann pointed out. "He's recieved upgrades himself."

"I still can't get over the fact that they attempted an open attack right here in Happy Harbor." Wally reminded.

"They must not really care about sticking to the shadows." Dick reasoned.

_*Unknown Location. Unknown Time.*_

"Why did you talk to Red Tornado like that?" Mister Twister asked in confusion.

"To plant the seeds of doubt in him. No doubt he's contemplating what I've said." T.O Morrow grinned.

"Oh, I see." Mister Twister understood. "Because he's doubting himself because of what you said, he'll calculate the wrong decisions."

"Precisely." T.O Morrow said. "If this persists enough, it will interfere with those kids and the Justice League."

"Giving us more and more opportunities to strike." Mister Twister finished.

"Yes, so I'd say for our first appearance, the Machination has had a success." T.O Morrow said. "Though, we're still monitoring for more fellow Decepticon signatures."

"Of course." Mister Twister added.

_*Vlatava. Count Vertigo. 6:02 am*_

Count Vertigo had snuck back into Vlatava after escaping Belle Reve during the Machination's attack on it. Currently, he was in hiding, doing his damndest to not get arrested by Vlatavan authorities. "This is ridiculous. I am Count Vertigo. I shouldn't have to hide like a cowering rat." He growled.

"What if we could deliver you from your plight?" A voice asked in the darkness.

"Who's there?!" Count Vertigo got into a combat stance. A couple minutes later, Killer Frost and Bitterfang walked into view. "You two must be Killer Frost and Bitterfang."

"Wow!" Killer Frost rhetorically exclaimed. "The esteemed Count of Vlatava knows who we are." Bitterfang giggled at Killer Frost's sarcasm.

"You two are quite well known in your country's criminal underworld." Count Vertigo said.

"Still doesn't answer my question: What is the high-class Count Vertigo doing hiding out in the sewers of his own country?" Bitterfang asked.

"Believe it or not, I'm planning something while Queen Perdita is absent in Seattle." Count Vertigo replied.

"The girl that needs a heart transplant?" Bitterfang tilted her head.

"Indeed. Without her, the people of Vlatava would need a new symbol to rally behind." Count Vertigo gestured.

"That is a good point." Killer Frost pondered. "Perhaps you could be their symbol by giving your country the relief it deserves."

"How so?" Count Vertigo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Join us, Count." Bitterfang offered, extending her hand. "We have very clever friends who can help you with your problem."

"What friends are you talking about?" Count Vertigo asked.

"We are with the Machination." Killer Frost and Bitterfang answered at the same time.

"I have heard rumors of a new organization that made an open attack in Happy Harbor." Count Vertigo revealed.

"That's thanks to our friends." Killer Frost grinned.

"Take me to them, and I will consider joining you." Count Vertigo said.

"Can do." Bitterfang cheerfully responded as a portal opened up. The trio went through it. However, when this was happening, a large fire had begun in a part of the country. In the wake of it, a gray and orange F-35 Lightning II was flying higher and higher into the air.

_*Nevada Wilderness. Venomsting's Laboratory. 8:45 am*_

Dr. Desmond was in the process of completing his fourth batch of the refined Project: Blockbuster formula. "Finally, this batch is complete."

"How are you doing this fine day, Desmond?" Venomsting asked walking in.

"Very productive, my dear." Dr. Desmond smiled. "The new Genomorph type is ready." He walked over to a large tank of some sort, pressed a few buttons, and activated it. "Say hello to the G-Sentinel." In three minutes, a large, bipedal Genomorph emerged from the tank. It had bright red eyes, claws extending from it's hands and feet, spike-like protrusions on the legs and arms, and it didn't seem to have a mouth, but who's to say it didn't?

"Very nice, Dr. Desmond." Venomsting complimented as she looked over the G-Sentinel. "Very, very nice. Is this the only one?"

"Of course not." Dr. Desmond answered quickly. "I already have many more on the way."

"Excellent. This will fit in nicely with what we're planning with our hopefully new allies." Venomsting grinned.

"New allies?" Dr. Desmond asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Bitterfang and Killer Frost have made contact with Count Vertigo in Vlatava." Venomsting cleared up any confusion.

"He's back in his home country? I thought he would've remained here." Dr. Desmond commented.

"You'd think so, but nope." Venomsting shrugged.

_*Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean. 19:23 pm*  
_

In the color and glare of the setting sun, a black, blue, white, and orange hovercraft was moving just above the waves. "I wonder what this planet is called. It is quite interesting to be on, but I'm just hoping for any Autobots I can destroy are on this planet." The hovercraft said to itself.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. I hope you all liked this chapter of Young Justice: Their War, Our World. We finally get a look in Vlatava since a new Decepticon has crashed there by the name of Screamvolt. That's not the only thing that's happening in Vlatava however, as the Machination meets up with Count Vertigo who snuck back in there. No doubt they're planning something and it's not good.**

**Back in Mount Justice, Red Tornado has begun doubting himself due to what T.O Morrow said last chapter. The question is where this will go later on in the story. I have plans for him.**

**In Nevada, Dr. Mark Desmond has been quite busy as he's not only completed the fourth batch the now refined Project: Blockbuster, not to mention he created a brand-new Genomorph named the G-Sentinel, and he's already in the process of making more. Though, we haven't seen them in action yet.**

**Screamvolt, judging by his name, is loud and is created by me: Centurion Maximo. Not much is known about him yet, but that will change later on.**

**As usual, if anyone has any ideas for this story, please let me know in the comments/reviews, or personally PM me. Specifically, if you have any ideas for the potential new Vlatavan Branch of the Machination, please let me know. This is the first part of another multi-parter that's going to happen.**

**Also, a familiar Decepticon (At least to me) from the first Bayverse movie toyline and comics appears. If you know this character, kudos to you.**

**I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter than the others, but this also serves as a little bit of a decompressor from the last chapter. The next part will be longer.**


End file.
